Chaotix Brawl
by Green Raccoon
Summary: A terrible story I wrote when I was new to fanfiction. Random terroist attacks and an upset Charmy Bee get the chaotix on the run from G.U.N.
1. Chapter 2

This is my first fic of love betrayal and all around shooting. Hope you like it!

**Terrorist Attack! A horrible situation **

"Awwwww Maaaaaaaaaan! Why do I have to go to bed at 9:00! I am a very nature detective! Whined Charmy.

"You mean mature detective." Vector corrected

"Yeah!

"Listen Charmy I don't know if you've heard this before but mature detectives aren't usually six years old and wear light blue footsie pajamas." Vector said this in a slightly irritated tone.

Charmy looked down at the light blue pj's he was wearing then looked back up at Vector irritated even more

"Oh yeah! Well I bet any regular six-year-olds have a crush on someone…OOPPS!

"What was that?" Vector asked smugly as he turned to see Charmy's blushing red face

"Nothing." Charmy answered quickly. Espio walked in after that. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V to the news. There was a dog reporter giving a report about recent terrorism attacks in Central City. "This sounds interesting." Espio said turning up the volume. " The Police state that about 2 recent terrorist attacks have been disturbing the government as well as the General Public. Local hero Sonic the Hedgehog and his sidekick Miles Prower sadly haven't been able capture the perpetrators for Sonic states that this is best left for a detective to solve and he happens not be that good of an investigator. Because of this the government has issued the help of all private or otherwise detectives. Back to you Trisha." He finished.

"Hey Vector why haven't they called us yet?" Charmy questioned

"They probably haven't gotten to use yet" Vector answered

"Or they don't consider use real detectives." Espio pouted

"Now what does that mean"

"It means it will be a miracle if our agency is on that list! Face it Guys, we suck!"

Vector was about to counteract this but stopped and thought to himself.

" I'll take your silence as an agreement." Espio finished before walking into a corner and sat down to meditate. Vector and Charmy sat there for awhile until Vector remembered something. "Go to bed Charmy." He simply said. Charmy pouted and flew into the cabinet where there was a small cot waiting for him. He got under the covers and thought for awhile. He tried to keep his thoughts from being to boring so he wouldn't fall asleep. This didn't work however and he soon drifted to sleep.

The small alarm clock went off in Charmy's cabinet, which disturbed him from his sleep. He punched the alarm clock and it turned off quickly. He lied there wondering about a weird dream he had. He and Cream the Rabbit were on a hill covered with flowers staring at the moon and holding each others' hands. It was weird but he liked it. That's when he noticed the cold wetness in his pajamas. He looked down and saw a huge urine stain on them. Charmy sat there for a while before he felt awkward. "Uh-Oh…now how am I suppost to show Vector I'm mature." Charmy crawled out of the cabinet and tried to sneak to the bathroom. Unfortunately he came face-to-face with Vector who had a very smug look on his face.

"Hey there Charmy. What are you doing?" He asked

"Uhhhhhhhhhh……" Charmy floated there blushing

"Heh Heh, well when you want to give me an answer I'll be getting some coffee." With that Vector walked past Charmy and headed toward the living room. Charmy floated there embarrassed until Espio called him. Charmy quickly flew into the living room. Their Vector and Espio were sitting on the couch listening to a small radio/alarm clock.

"Here are the rest of the detective agencies that have been called upon by the G.U.N council…" The radio began.

"Hope they call our names." Charmy said

"Shhhh!" Espio motioned and the radio continued.

"…The Trapeze Detective Agency, The Metal-pin Detective Agency…"

The 3 waited in suspense for what seemed like an hour until they came to the agencies with 3 people or less. "…The Scum Searcher Detective Agency, The Broken Glass Detective Agency, and The Grand masters Detective Agency. That will be all."

"Aw man! Charmy whined

"See I told ya." Espio said sitting on the couch and turning on the T.V.

Vector and Charmy went into the kitchen to sulk. Vector grabbed his coffee and sat down. Charmy was about to sit too but then he rembered his wet pjs' and went to the bathroom to put on his regular orange pilot shirt and flew back into the kitchen and sat down.

" Hey can I have some of that coffee?" Charmy asked

"No, this is strong stuff."

"Oh come on, I can handle it!"

"You sure?" Vector asked even though he knew he couldn't.

"Uh-Huh!" Charmy said before grabbing the cup from Vector and chugging it down.

A few minutes later 

"**YOUWANNAPLAYVECTOR,HUHDOYA!**" Charmy shouted nearly bouncing off the walls.

"No." Vector answered nonchalantly.

"**OKAYI'MGOINGFORALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGFLIGHTWOOHOO!" **Charmy yelled then flew past Espio and blasted through the door.

"How many cups did you give him?" Espio asked turning to Vector

"One." He answered then sat down on the couch next to him

Charmy flew almost around the whole town until the caffeine wore off and he stopped in front of a bank. He was too tired and lazy to care where he was so he flew in and sat in a corner. He was so bored he decided to over hear a possibly boring conversation. A weird looking penguin with a white mustache and a brown overcoat was at the counter staring coldly at the person behind the counter. "What can I do for you sir." The woman behind the counter asked smiling. That's' when the penguin opened the overcoat and pulled out a small black stick with a red button on it and a cord that connected to the bomb strapped to the inside of the coat. Then he pulled out a pistol and told everyone to put his or her hands up. Everyone, women, men, and children put their hands up. Charmy didn't understand what happened at first but then shot his hands up when he realized it.

"Hey Vector there is another terrorist attack going on at the bank!" Espio called. Vector ran into the room quickly "Aw man that's' where all my money is!" Espio glared at him when he said this. "I'm only kidding, quickly turn it up." Vector said. Espio did so. "The police unit and the many detective agencies are standing outside of the First National Bank of Central City where their seems to be a terrorist threatening to bomb the place for an unknown reason." The female reporter stated. "HEY VECTOR I THINK THAT IS CHARMY!" Espio said seeing a glimpse of the window of the bank and some of the people inside. "Yeah that is him, come on were going down there." Vector said heading for the door. "Waaaaaaaaait a minute Vector, we weren't on the main detectives list they won't even let you go near the area." Espio reassured him.

"I don't give a damn!"

"But the government..."

"The government can go suck the farthest end of my ass!" Vector yelled slamming the door as he went out. " He is still mad at them isn't he _"sigh"_ better go after him" Espio got up and headed for the door.

The situation was getting critical. The people inside were terrified. The children including Charmy were crying or just whimpering or even both. The news media, the cops, and the detectives didn't know what to do. Vector and Espio had to fight his way through the crowd until they were stopped by the leader of the Metal-Pin detective agency. He looked like a dark green snake with a cigar in his mouth and a brown overcoat and his name was Gaza. He looked quite distinguished and mature. " Where are you going you lower level." He sneered. Vector took the megaphone from one of the cops. "I'm saving my partner." He sneered back and walked forward. "Hey you can't go out there!" a cop called. "Watch Me!" He said walking to the center of the gap between the bank and the blast shields. He turned on the mega phone and spoke into it. "Look you I know you don't want to do this. It won't prove anything. Let's negotiate here." Vector said

" What's he doing, you can't negotiate with these people!" Gaza asked

"Well obviously you don't have a six-year-old partner living with you." Espio said

"Uh…well…I…"

"I thought so." Espio finished

Vector continued negotiating. "Listen lets be reasonable. I know you don't want to hurt anyone." No answer. "Look let's just let the children go please." Their was a long moment of silence. Everyone waited in silence. Then the door swung open and all the children inside ran out. Charmy flew to Vector, hugged him, flew to Espio hugged him then sat on the concrete behind the blast shields.

" Thank you. See I knew that we could discuss terms without any violence here. Now please stay calm and don't try anything bad. We want to make sure you and everyone else makes it out okay. Alright." No answer. "Now could you let the women out next"

No answer. Eventually the door did open. Then one woman stepped out but immediately after…**Booooom!**, the bank exploded! The blast killed all the hostages inside, the women who stepped out, destroyed the two buildings next to it and caused Vector to fly back all the way into the blast shields. The blast was heard throughout the city. When the smoke cleared one building had collapsed to the ground and two others were on fire. Vector stood up and stared at the fire and sighed. Then he turned to Charmy.

"You okay kid…HEY YOUR BLEEDING!" Vector pointed out

"Yeah well the penguin inside saw that I was the last person to put up my hands and was mad it was a kid so he shot at my leg, It did hit but not directly so I think I'll live. It happened when the cops weren't here." Charmy said trying to sound unphased.

"Are you dizzy or woozy from the loss of blood." Vector asked

"W-Well I …" Charmy started before he actually felt dizzy

Vector's worried face was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 3

Hope you liked the last chapter as much as I did. Here is Chapter 2.

**Central City Shoot Out!**

Hi in the sky, centered in the clouds was Dr.Eggman's undestroyed 

Final Fortress (the one from Sonic Heroes that everyone left and didn't bother to destroy). Inside Eggman watched the news report about a recent terrorist attack and was completely outraged. He pounded his hand on the coffee table he was sitting at in rage as he watched the small regular sized T.V in his private office.

"Impossible…That much commotion hasn't been created since I showed up." Eggman pouted. The horrible awful truth (for Eggman) is that when Sonic showed up he lowered Eggman's threat level. Even though he still had the highest threat level in Chris's world (Sonic X) but he couldn't get there with just the silver emerald he already had. Stealing the emeralds were the only option but he couldn't do that either with his only emerald tracker broken, plus he usually sent out some sort of robot or creature to give Sonic and the others a reason to go after the emeralds. This planet would be under control by some evil dictator or even destroyed if it wasn't for that hedgehog and everyone, even he, knew it. _'Heh Heh…but now their precious hero can't do a thing, leaving the planet vulnerable to any attack by me or…those guys.' _Eggman thought staring at the news reporter, the fire trucks spraying the smoking buildings, and many police cars, ambulances and investigators in the background.

Back at the scene of the crime everyone was reflecting on what happened.

The children who were in the bank were all crying and were trying to be comforted by the police when they made the discovery that their parents had been blow up by the explosion. Many investigators and detectives studied the scene and weren't having much luck. The only agency that accomplished anything was the Chaotix, which earned them a spot on the agency list.

"What in the world were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!" Gaza shouted

"I didn't, did I." Vector snapped back

"You think your such a hot shot don't you"

" Oh would you just stop trailing my ass Gaza! You've been jealous of me and tried to out do me for years. Why can't you just except that I'm better than you."

"Because my team got on the list before you did."

"Oh please…I don't need no damn list to tell me how good of a detective I am, I know how good a detective I am. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to go see my partner." Vector said walking toward the ambulance truck where Charmy was being hauled inside. He was still unconscious though. Vector walked next to Espio. They both stood there in silence until Espio broke it.

"This is what happens when someone becomes over powered with nationalism. It's really cruel. What I don't get is why someone would blow themselves up just to prove a point." Espio pondered

"I starting to think this was organized." Vector answered

"What? You mean organized as in organized crime? What makes you say that?

"Think about it Espio, there was no threat or demand coming from the person in the bank. If he just wanted to blow himself up and take innocent victims with him then nothing would be accomplished for his country because they didn't know whom he was or where he was from. Nationalism is nothing without respect."

"Well if what you said is true then why'd they let the children go."

"I'm not sure but it could've had something to do with Charmy."

"Charmy? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, probably because he was the only kid detective there. He probably shot him to avoid suspicion, not because he raised his hand last. Think about it, why would they let the kids free then blow it up afterwards." Vector confirmed

"……Lets go to the hospital." Espio answered.

Charmy woke up feeling woozy but soon got a clear vision of the ceiling.

He looked around the hospital room. He tried to get up but then felt a huge jolt of pain in his leg and collapsed on the bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled causing a huge echo through the hospital. A doctor ran in and then ran back out realizing who it was. He rammed into Vector accidentally. "Excuse me do you know where Charmy Bee's room is." Vector asked. The doctor pointed in the direction he came from then ran off. As soon as Vector and Espio entered the room Charmy shouted with glee.

"VECTOR, ESPIO, YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yup were here little buddy, yah no you still look weird without your helmet on."

"Don't you mean handsome."

"…Yeah…handsome, so what did the doctors do to ya?

"Well I remember waking up and then I started kicking and screaming at them. Then they gave my some sleeping gas and then I felt dizzy then nothing." Charmy explained. "Tisk Tisk Charmy, is that how a mature person acts." Espio teased.  
Charmy got mad at this and bit Espio's arm "Owwwwww!" He cried

"Tisk Tisk Espio is that how a mature ninja acts." Charmy teased back

Vector chuckled at this "Well good news Charmy you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning." Vector explained "Yeah you might want to get some sleep." Espio added. "Me! Go to sleep! It's 6 in the afternoon '_yawn_' I'm…not…gonna go………sleep……." With that Charmy fell asleep.

However, unknown to them a bomb was below the hospital's surface, ticking by the hour, just waiting to hit zero."

The next morning Vanilla and Cream came to visit. Vanilla talked to

Vector while Cream spoke with Charmy. Both were happy to have their crushes speaking to them but still felt awkward. Later their crushes left leaving the chaotix there with the bill (not intentionally). "Come on Charmy I told the hospital we are leaving at 5:00 and if not we'll have to pay extra." Vector explained to him while trying to wake him up."

"I don't wanna go to school mommy, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you." Charmy mumbled in his sleep. Vector pounded his head, which woke him.

"Hey I was about to eat the delicious cookie." Charmy whined.

"Come on we gotta go and besides you know you never get to actually eat the food in a dream." Vector replied. Charmy grunted and got out of the bed. Since he flew anyway he didn't have to feel the pain in the leg because it never touched the ground. Soon all 3 of the Chaotix were on their way back to the detective office, well at least 2 of them. Charmy flew off toward the flower hill where he knew Cream would be watching the sunrise. He flew through the forest and up the hill. There she was. She looked so beautiful the way her fur matched the sunrise.

"Hi Cream!" I yelled startling the hell out of her

"OH! Charmy, you scared me!" Cream yelled

"Yeah, sorry…um can I …sit on you, I MEAN WITH YOU…heh heh." Charmy blushed madly at his mistake.

" Uh sure, you can sit with me." She answered

Charmy sat down next to her and stared at the beautiful image then he turned and stared at the beautiful girl. He loved looking at those beautiful sparkling eyes, her radiant appearance, her wonderful tan and peach colored fur, those cute floppy ears and…Uh-oh, she turned and looked at him. "Uh why are you staring at me like that Charmy?" She asked. Charmy's pupils shrunk and his face turned crimson red. He quickly turned to face the front awkwardly. He turned his pupils to the side to see her still staring at him quizzingly. He shot his pupils forward again trying regain his regular awareness.

" Charmy why are you blushing?" she asked

"…Uhhhhh, because I was remembering an accident I had yesterday morning…I uhhh…wet myself in my sleep." Charmy lied but still increased his blushing.

" Um I gotta go." He said getting up and flying away embarrassed.

" Oh…I thought he was going to say he liked me." Cream sounded disappointed.

When Charmy got back to the agency he heard a huge explosion come from

Central City. Vector and Espio quickly ran outside and saw the smoke.

" What the hell happened?" Espio asked no one in particular

" Come on!" Vector yelled and grabbed Charmy and Espio's arms and ran toward the city. When they showed up they saw the hospital Charmy was just at completely destroyed and on fire. A few minutes later fire trucks came to put the fire out. Then the police scramble began again.

" All those poor sick people." Charmy said in a sad voice

" Yeah I know…come on, were going to the G.U.N council." Vector said in a calm yet discussed voice.

_At the G.U.N council skyscraper _

Vector and the G.U.N commander were talking about the recent attacks that had happened. "You have to admit Vector it is strange. The six-year-old bee leaves the bank and it explodes. Then he leaves the hospital and it explodes. I'm starting to think that kids' dangerous." The Commander states.

"What are you going to do if this is his fault, kill e'm? Vector said. Charmy who was sitting across the room with Espio overheard this and looked worried.

" Well if it comes to that…" the commander starts

"You'd be willing to kill an innocent six-year-old with out hard proof he's actually involved in this mess." Vector sounded offended.

"Hey don't talk to me like that, I said if it comes to that."

"Oh please, I know how G.U.N works. They ask someone to do something, they disagree, G.U.N gives their loved one a deadly disease, he agrees to it for a cure, He does it, later you end up killing him and his entire family after you get what you want. Did you guys ever think your dumb actions might have consequences? If you didn't shut down the Space Colony Ark, their would probably be no Evil Eggman but instead and good willed Eggman who might have done something good for the world to make it better instead of a living nightmare. If you didn't arrest the only blue hero who got off his ass and did something to save this place then half the moon wouldn't be mechanical. I bet if you kill Charmy it might set them off and then they blow up this whole city! All it takes is killing one vulnerable six-year-old boy!

All of a sudden dozens of bullets were fired though the window by an unidentified helicopter that appeared out of nowhere outside. Everyone ducked and hid under desks in the huge office. A lot of people were shot, a few injured, and a few were fine. When the bullets stopped firing many masks figures wearing black crashed through the window. They walked up to the desk Charmy and Espio were squatting behind and kicked it away. He ended up with a sherican thrown into his stomach by Espio. Espio was kicked away by another man and Charmy was grabbed by him and carried to the helicopter outside. "Vectoooor!" Charmy shouted. Vector got up and ran toward the window. He was fired at by some of the other masked figures but Espio had turned invisible and was easily taking them out. The helicopter was about to fly off completely but Vector jumped out the window and was able to grab the tail of the helicopter. The copter was flying across the sky toward the Central City Bridge. Vector looked down and saw black getaway cars heading toward the bridge. Vector slid his hands across the tail of the copter toward the open door. He swung himself up, around, and inside. One of the masked figures tried to grab Vector but he was punched in the face by him and tossed out the open helicopter door, causing him to fall a long distance. The other guy that was in there however grabbed the tied up and gagged Charmy Bee and tossed him out the door to one of the black cars below. One of the men in the cars grabbed him and pulled him inside the car. Vector punched the guy out of the copter as well then grabbed the controls. Soon many police cars showed up and headed in the black cars direction. Vector lowered the helicopter a little bit but then jumped out of it. He fell toward the ground and prayed his calculating was correct. He was about to hit the street when one of the black cars drove by and he fell on the roof. The helicopter landed in the ocean below the bridge. The bandits saw the dent in the hood of the car. One looked out the window and was grabbed by the neck by Vector and tossed out on the fast passing street. Vector then punched a hole in the hood of the car. He was shoot at by the man but the bullets all missed him. Vector grabbed Charmy and jumped off the car. The man drove on and across the bridge in a hurry (It was about 10:00 at night just so you know) with the police just now getting on the bridge. The man then pulled out a red button and pressed it. BOOM! The entire bridge exploded with those police cars on it. Vector and Charmy were taken back but recovered. Vector than untied Charmy and took the blindfold off his mouth. "You alright." Vector asked. Instead of an answer Charmy cried onto Vector loudly. Vector sat on the ground and started to comfort him.


	3. Chapter 4

_Here I am again, haven't updated in a couple of days but I'm here now! On with the show!_

**Suspected betrayal! Escape from the G.U.N army!**

In a somewhat dark and violet colored lightened and huge ballroom sat a

Lone man in black boots, black pants, a purple metal sheeted chest, a long shadow cape, and a ninja mask hiding his face. He sat facing a piano and played a soothing (yet sort of spooky) ballroom tune. Musical harps were also playing in the back of the piano by themselves. Above them was a stone statue of a beast with stripped quills on its head and its mouth was wide open. It's mouth dripped blood into the small stone bowl on top of the piano. He played for few minutes until a man with the same ninja mask on his head ran through the door on the other end of the room. " Sir we weren't able to capture the bee." Said the frightened servant. The cloaked figure played for a few more seconds and then banged the piano keys, startling the servant. The cloaked man got up and slowly walked toward the now terrified servant. The man stopped in front of his servant and glared down at him. He put his hand on the servant's head. A slight purple glow came from his hand and then…_Boom_…_Splat_! The servant head burst open and he fell to the ground. His blood made a splat on the ground as he lied there motionless.

"My shadow…rise and come forth!" The cloaked man shouted. Then literally his shadow arose from under his feet and formed into a pointed black figure with triangular yellow eyes and a flowing gas in the spot where his feet were suppost to be. The shadow (which really didn't look like a shadow of himself) floated there for a second and groaned.

" Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I was having the most wonderful nap and…" began the shadow.

" SHADOW!" The cloaked man snarled.

" What!" The shadow sounded like a spoiled adult brat.

"Go to Central City and sneak inside Charmy Bee's body."

The shadow floated there picking his ear for a minute than spoke

"Sure why not. What do you want me to do when I'm inside?"

"Remind him of his heritage in the most terrifying way imaginable."

"I don't know… we've spied on this Charmy kid before and he seems to have an extremely high ego and spirit.

"Don't worry about that, after all you can break anyone's spirit"

" Heh Heh, well that's true. Okay boss man, I'll get inside his head." With that the shadow flew out the door. The cloaked man then got back to the piano leaving the now smoking and rotting body on the ground. A few minutes later it became a smoking dirt colored skeleton.

_Back at the Detective Agency_

Espio sat on the couch and watched the news. The clock read 12:30 and

Vector had left to go talk with the G.U.N commander. Espio soon heard the beating sound of wings walk into the room. Espio turned and saw the 6-year-old bee in light blue footsie pajamas standing beside the couch.

"Why are you still awake." Espio asked

" I can't sleep." Charmy said jumping on to the couch.

"Okay, well I'm not going to make you move. Sit here if you want."

"Hey Espio, where's Vector?"

"He's out talking to the G.U.N commander."

"…Are they gonna kill me?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I…I don't know…but I'm sure Vector wouldn't let them kill you Charmy."

"…Oh…oh (_yawn_) okay."

"You wanna watch something."

"…"

"Charmy?"

"…"

Espio turned to see Charmy's head plopped at Espio's side sleeping soundly.

Espio sighed and moved his head so it was facing the other end of the couch and put a pillow under his head. Soon a dark shadow figure arose from behind the couch and silently merged with Charmy's body. Espio felt another presence in the room but it was too late. The Shadow was already in there.

Vector sat at a round table with the G.U.N commander, Gaza the snake,

The west side G.U.N Commander and many others. "Why are we even discussing a matter like this? Lets just kill the damn kid and be done with it." Gaza said coldly. "I agree with snake boy over there. Let's just grab a gun and POW!" said the West Side commander. This guy had spiky blond and brown hair, was wearing a vanilla, peach, and tan colored camouflage jacket and pants, black army boots, a red shirt, a golden necklace, and sunglasses. Basically he looked like a dumb ass rebel. "Whoa Whoa Whoa, there is no way I'm letting ANYONE touch my little partner!" Vector stated. "Yes, Vector's correct. We can't kill anyone without hard evidence he's working with them." The G.U.N commander explained. "Oh yeah, having the bank, hospital, and bridge explode plus having the council building put under attack isn't a sign of betrayal." The rebel explained. "Look, I agree with the commander, we can't just go around killing anyone who comes under suspicion and besides they are obviously trying to keep him alive, if we kill him the city will be gone the next day." Said an un named councilman. "Well what about the rest of them. Don't you find it suspicious that the guy who held up the bank only listened to a worthless defective detective like Vector and not the rest of us." Gaza stated staring hard at Vector. Vector was about to loss it. " Listen to me Dark Gabble, I don't appreciate you talking about my team." Vector argued. "Ha ha… did you call me Dark Gabble! Well excuse me for saying this Wild Snipes but I think you're still mad about not making the list first…" Began Gaza "Oh will you shut up about the damn list!" Vector shouted. " Yeah Gaza a list doesn't make you strong. A cool outfit does." The West Side Commander stated. " Yeah you shut up too Harley Quiz!" Vector shouted back. "How'd you know my real name? You read my profile didn't you! You are a spy!" Harley shouted " What! Harley I've always known our name. "Sure you say that now." He stated. "That's proof enough for me." Said another councilman. "Gentlemen! Please!" shouted the G.U.N commander. The room went silent for a minute. "I still got on the list first." Gaza teased. "THAT'S IT!" Vector lunged at Gaza and grabbed his neck. The whole room gasped as they saw Vector standing on the table holding the struggling snake by the neck. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! One crack to many!" laughed the obviously amused Harley Quiz. "Vector, put him down!" The Commander shouted. Vector looked at the Commander then back at Gaza and back at the Commander. Vector let go and Gaza fell to the floor. Vector then turned and stormed out the door. "Something must be done." Said a surprised councilman.

Charmy stood there in the middle of a beautiful kingdom. He had no idea

where he was. He was about to ask for help when he heard several explosions come from nearby. All of a sudden many other male and female bees came running in terror. Charmy turned to look at what caused the commotion and saw a spider like machine destroying the castles. Many other spider bots came following the first one. They shot red laser beams everywhere. Charmy stared at the mechanical menace. "Cooooooooooooooooooool" Charmy said. That's when a beam came straight toward him. Charmy ducked and covered as the beam came closer but it never hit. Charmy opened his eyes and ended up inside the castle. There he saw a beautiful female bee holding a baby in her hand and it was crying madly. She sat there cradling the infant until a male bee solder came in and ran to the woman. "Please my love you have to leave, the castle is under attack!" said the human sized male bee. "Okay, but we have to make sure our baby isn't caught." Said the human sized female bee. The male bee drew his sword and began to escort his wife out. Charmy stood there watching as they ran past him as if he weren't there. "Weird isn't it?" said The Shadow who was right behind him. Charmy screamed and turned around. "Who are you, where am I, what's going on, who were those people." Charmy sounded frightened. "You sound scared. Are you!" The Shadow said circling Charmy. Soon the scenery turned black and Charmy was soon staring at a small red lightened area in the blackness. The Shadow pointed forward. Charmy slowly moved forward. He flew so slowly he could hear his heart pound faster and faster. When he got to the red lighted spot he gasped in fear. There lied the same woman lifeless in a pool of blood. Charmy stared for a while then faced the Shadow. "What is this? What happened to her?" Charmy was even more freaked out. The Shadow let a wide grin appear on his face. Then he disappeared as did the red light and the woman, which left Charmy alone.

Harley Quiz and the G.U.N Commander were in a privet room discussing what to do.

"Look, you have no right to tell me what is best for this planet! You may be the G.U.N Commander but I do control my own squad of G.U.N agents!" Harley argued. "Don't speak to me like that! You know we have to think this through! Solder number 1 come here please!" The G.U.N commander shouted. Solder number 1 stumbled in immediately. "Y-Yes sir" He said saluting. "Escort Harley out please." Solder 1 looked at Harley and gulped loudly. "Uh sir…"started the solder. "No need, I'll escort myself out." Harley said walking out. Harley pulled out a walkie-talkie and turned it on. "Send the 22nd quadrant to attack the Chaotix Detective Agency." Harley stated into the talkie. "But what about the G.U.N Commander?" asked the man on the other end. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Harley said putting some sort of device in between the crack of the door the Commander and the solder were inside of.

Vector burst through the door completely enraged. "Damn G.U.N army!

They think they know everything! Can't wait till they crash and burn!" Vector snarled. "So how'd it go." Espio asked sarcastically. "Espio, don't start with me…what's Charmy doing on the couch." Vector asked. "Sleeping" Espio answered with no effort. That's when Vector heard ticking. "Espio, do you hear a ticking sound." Vector asked looking around the room. "Hmmm…I think so." Then the sound got faster and faster and a little bit louder. "ESPIO DUCK!" Vector hollered. Almost immediately the 2 story of the house exploded causing the ceiling to break through and rain rubble and stone on top of the three chaotix. Soon a fire started and spread through the house. Vector soon lifted a huge stone off of him and saw the fire. He saw Espio removing the stone off of his body then he heard a groan. He turned and saw the now awake Charmy Bee struggling to get a stone off his previously shot leg. Vector removed the stone before the fire could get to him. The 3 of them headed for the door and left the burning building. "Put your hands up punk!" shouted Harley Quiz who was surrounded by a bunch of of G.U.N vehicles. "Oh crap, no way! Vector what did you do!" Charmy screamed. That's when the G.U.N agents all held up their guns and prepared to fire. Charmy and Espio held up their hands but Vector stubbornly walked toward a G.U.N agent. "FREEZE!" He yelled getting some spit on Vector. Vector stopped standing right in front of him. "Oh please…" That's when Vector punched the guy out. "You could be the devil and it wouldn't matter to me." Vector snarled. "Vector, you idiot!" Espio yelled. The agents all fired at the same time. When the smoke cleared Espio and Vector were behind them all. "Quick steal the G.U.N vehicle!" Espio yelled. Vector quickly jumped in to the vehicle and powered it up. The agents would have fired immediately if Espio wasn't taking them out with his ninja skills. Charmy immediately flew into the car as did Espio a minute later. They then rode down the hill. "Get them!" Harley shouted. Without another second passing each fallen G.U.N agent got up and hopped in their G.U.N vehicles and headed after them.

The Chaotix drove fast down the mean streets of Central City. They were

Ever so hard not to hit anyone or anything, including other cars.

" Whoo Hoo, I love a good car chase!" Charmy hollered through the top of the hoodless army vehicle.

"Well if you haven't noticed by now, the whole freaking G.U.N army is out to kill you!" Espio shouted back.

"Will you two shut up!" Vector scolded them both. Many bullets were shot at them from the G.U.N vehicles following them. Vector tried going as fast as he could possibly go but the other vehicles were just as fast as the one they had.

"Here Vector use this!" Espio said giving him a sniper rifle, which Vector couldn't grasp because he was driving.

"Where did you get that!" Vector yelled

"Stole it from an agent while he was down!"

"Well you can forget it because if I use that thing then that will only make things worse!" Vector said narrowly missing a collision with another car.

"I'll use it!" Charmy screamed snatching it from Espio. However it was shot out of his hand by a bullet from another G.U.N agent in a different car.

"You can't escape Vector! Give it up!" Harley shouted from the lead car.

"Uh Vector were running low on gas." Mentioned Charmy.

All of a sudden Vector got an idea. It was a crazy and deadly one but an idea none the less. Vector recognized the road they were on and decided to execute his plan.

"Okay then let's get to a gas station." Vector said smugly.

"… What?" both Charmy and Espio said in unison. Vector rounded the corner and drove toward the highway entrance. He then turned toward a gas station and slammed his foot on the gas petal, as did the following G.U.N agents.

"**What the hell do you think your doing!" **shouted Espio. The G.U.N agents tried to stop when they figured out what Vector was going to do but they were driving too fast.

"**BRACE YOURSELF'S!"** Vector yelled while he raced toward the gas station. Their vehicle drove in, around and out of the gas station while the other G.U.N vehicle crashed into the gas station tank.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

A huge explosion could be heard across the area. Many parked cars were

Destroyed, as were many G.U.N vehicles. Harley and a few other agents arose from the smoke (call it a miracle). "Heh Heh Heh, now we have proof he killed people." Snarled Harley pulling out the somewhat damaged but still active video camera.

"What the Hell were you thinking!" Espio shouted punching Vector over

the head. "Hey it worked didn't it!" Vector yelled back heading down the fast highway. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" Charmy hollered. Vector ignored the comment and keep driving. "My only concern is for the city. I'm starting to think the only think keeping this unknown organization from blowing the city up is the fact that Charmy lived there. Now that we're living…"

"Don't worry about it Vector." Espio said

"Don't worry about it? We have a duty to protect these people!" Vector said back.

"Hey guys where are we going anyway?" Charmy asked.

"Future City is the next stop." Vector answered.

"Hope we get there in one piece." Espio sighed.

Cream ran wildly up the hill toward the area where she saw the smoke. She

New that is where the Chaotix team lived and she just prayed they were okay. Vanilla followed her daughter and tried to stop her but she was already to far ahead. When she gasped at what she saw. The whole building had burned to the ground. Cream stared at it for a while then fell to her knees. Vanilla soon reached the top and gasped too. She then crouched down to Cream's level and hugged her.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure they're fine." Vanilla reassured.

"I hope so mommy." She said starting to sob.

_That's the end of this chapter I'll update again soon_.


	4. Chapter 5

So far I only have 2 reviews but I'm not going to complain because I honestly thought I wouldn't get any. I don't understand why not many people are reading this awesome story though. Oh well, on with the show.

**Danger! Everyone is under attack!**

Err…solider, help me with this door." Shouted the Commander pulling the door

Knob wildly.

"Uhhhhhhhh, yes sir…What do you want me to do?" asked the nervous solider.

"Help me break this door down!" The Commander yelled back.

"But sir what if I get a splinter."(If you haven't noticed by now Solider 1 is completely paranoid.)

"What! Just help me bust this door down."

"'Gulp' Okay sir." The solider and the commander backed up then charged at the door. It eventually broke down. "Wait until I get my hands on that Harley!" The Commander said finding the device Harley put on the door earlier. On the outskirts of town 

The Chaotix were still on the dark highway. All three were thinking deeply about what happened. However they were completely unaware of the small flying hovercraft above them.

"Ho Ho Ho! It seems the three idiots have been cast out from the town." Eggman sneered. "Oh Bokkunn!" Eggman sung. Bokkunn flew out of the trunk of the hovercraft. "Yeah Eggman." Bokkunn asked tiredly. "Deliver this message to Cream and Vanilla rabbit." Said Eggman pulling out a beeping T.V screen. Bokkunn's face lit up when he heard the name of his crush. "Creeeeeeeeeeeam. Okay I'll take it to her." Bokkunn grabbed the small T.V and put it in his bag. He flew off after that. "I need more information on what is actually going on. Time for me to return to the base." Eggman said flying back to the final fortress.

Charmy sat in the car struggling to get his light blue pj's off while Vector drove.

About half way through Charmy stopped to think. '_That weird dream I had, what did it mean? Who was that shadow guy? That woman that I found dead, and that crying baby, who were they. Oh well I guess it was just a dream.' _

'_Don't be too sure about that.'_ Said a dark voice

"Huh? Who said that!" Charmy yelled out loud.

"Who said what Charmy?" Espio asked.

"You didn't hear that?"

"No." Vector answered.

'_Okay maybe it wasn't just a dream. Aw man, I actually think the city could be in danger because I'm not there. Cool I'm important! Wait a minute, what about Cream! She's still in Central City!'_ Charmy thought.

"Guys we need to turn back!" Charmy shouted

"What? Why?" Vector asked

" Cream is still in that city that might be destroyed!"

" I'm sorry Charmy but G.U.N is still after us. We can't go back until this mess is resolved.

"Vanilla is still there too."

"Okay we're going back." Vector said getting ready to turn around until Espio grabbed the wheel. "No Vector! We can't give G.U.N, these terrorists or anyone else the chance to get what they want. We need to keep going straight." Espio explained. Vector and Charmy sat there for a while then sighed sadly. "Okay fine. We'll keep going." Vector said disappointed. Charmy continued to take off his pj's and put on his orange pilot shirt.

"…We still need gas." Charmy pointed out

"We'll stop at nearest place to ask directions to a gas station." Vector said.

"There's a place." Charmy pointed to the bar at the side of the road. Vector stopped the car at the place and stared at it for a while. It was a rusty, torn up bar with cracked windows and pounding music coming from the inside. It looked a lot bigger than any regular bar, and a lot more life threatening.

"Well let's go inside." Said Charmy getting out of the vehicle.

"Whoa hold on little partner." Vector said grabbing Charmy by the helmet. "Are you crazy that place has got death written all over it." Vector explained

"No it doesn't." Charmy said examining the bar.

"I mean it's dangerous." Vector reassured.

"How do you know?"

"Because the place is called 'The Rabid Ghetto Death Bar'."

"Oh yeah…well maybe the people inside are nice." Charmy said getting out of Vector's grip and flying inside. Vector and Espio immediately followed him.

Charmy looked around the huge red colored inside of the bar. Thugs were

everywhere. They were punching each other, drinking beer, cursing at each other, and some were on the ground unconscious. Blood stained the wall and floor as well as alcohol, shattered glass bottles, and saliva. Suddenly someone grabbed Charmy. He didn't know what to do so he screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me I'm to puny and …" He was cut off by a big gloved hand covering his mouth.

"It's me Vector you idiot. Now be quiet before they all…" Vector looked up and saw all the thugs staring at the two. "Um…hey. We were just doing a…uh dancing act. Right Espio." Vector said turning toward Espio. "What? No!" Espio complained earning him a punch across his head. "Oww…uh I mean yeah." Espio said starting to dance (badly) at least until someone cocked a gun. Espio stopped at decided to end this. "Um wow, that was fun, so does anyone know where the bathroom is?" Espio asked completely nervous.

Eventually one of the thugs pointed to broken down door. Vector grabbed Espio and Charmy and ran into the bathroom. The bathroom looked even worse than the bar itself.

"What the hell is your problem! These people will kill you if you give them the chance!" scolded Vector.

"Oh come on!" Whined Charmy as he approached the door.

"He's right Charmy! I completely lost my dignity and respect because of you." Espio said.

"But Vector didn't you tell me that people who act tough are really wimps on the inside?" Asked Charmy.

"I only said that when you had a bully problem. Besides after I told you confronted the bully and you ended up with a black eye and your face head first in the garbage." Vector reassured.

"Yeah well I still think these people are wimpy, scared, powerless cowards." Charmy said.

"Oh you do, do you!" said a strong male voice from behind. Charmy turned around and saw a scary looking muscular thug with a torn shirt, torn blue jeans, one shoe with a sock on one foot and only a sock on the other. Charmy stared at the obviously angry man and suddenly he had to actually go to the bathroom. However the huge man grabbed Charmy and hauled him outside the bathroom before Charmy could escape. Vector and Espio trailed after them.

The man set Charmy down on a cracked stool chair at the bar table. Then snapped

His fingers, which made all the thugs run up and around the bar. The thug cracked his knuckles and Charmy sat there and gulped. Vector and Espio stood there next to the thugs knowing there was nothing they could do in their position. Charmy saw the man walk toward him and then he closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen. Suddenly he heard a 'clunk' sound. Charmy opened his eyes and saw a fizzing keg of beer in front of him. Charmy turned to the thug and saw him with a keg of beer to. "Folks round here call Mason the beer chuggin king! Lets see who really is the wimpy, scared, powerless coward." Said the man whose name is apparently Mason. "Wait a minute, he's six years old, he can't drink beer." Vector interrupted. He and Espio were suddenly grabbed by two thugs. "Shut up, stand still, and enjoy the beer drinking showdown." The thugs said.

"Well I've never had beer before, but I guess I have no choice but to take the challenge. What happens if I lose?" Charmy asked. "Then we get to cut you open and feast on your entrails." Mason explained. Charmy gulped again. "Okay lets get started…I guess." Charmy said.

Round 1 

Mason immediately chugged down his first keg. "Piece of cake." He said. "Come

On Charmy, you can do it!" shouted Vector. "Okay…" Charmy picked up his keg and started to chug it down slowly. Eventually he drank it all. It tasted horrible but he had to drink it for them to survive.

Round 5 

Charmy had just chugged his 5th one down and he started to feel weird. Mason

However felt completely great. Charmy hoped he could keep this up.

Round 16 

Charmy felt dizzy and was seeing plenty of spots. He felt like throwing up every

Last drop he drank. Mason was still completely unaffected though.

Round 23 

Charmy was about to throw up all of the beer he drank but managed to keep it in.

"Ya give up kid." Mason sneered "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, you think your so funny. You couldn't make me laugh if I was laughin my ass off and he was making me do it." Charmy said clearly showing that he was drunk. "C-Come on puff daddy I'm ready. Charmy picked up his 23rd keg as did Mason. Charmy was about to drink it down when something clicked inside of him. Charmy felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and mouth. He was about to vomit! He couldn't do that though, if he did then he'd lose the beer battle. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't. He vomited inside his mouth to make sure Mason didn't see it. Charmy sat there helpless for a minute until he thought of something. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Charmy swallowed the vomit back down his throat! It was the most disgusting taste and feeling he had ever experienced in his life. Mason looked at Charmy, quizzing his face. He saw look of a sad, disgusted, scared little boy on Charmy's face. He also noticed the drip of saliva and vomit sliding down his lip. Mason stared for a second then let a crocked smile appear on his face.

"You can't fool me ya little punk! I know that face anywhere!" Mason grabbed Charmy's head to hold him straight then he brought his fist back and punched Charmy hard in the stomach. This caused him to uncontrollably vomit again, only this time it came out of his mouth and on the floor. Charmy felt horrible. He looked at Mason with his messed up vision then eventually lost consciousness and passed out. He fell off the stool onto the dirty floor. Charmy lost the battle.

Back at Cream and Vanilla's house 

Cream kept crying in her mother's lap. Vanilla and Cream had seen the burned

Down house but didn't know if it was true that the chaotix were actually gone. Cream was extremely upset. She never even got around to telling Charmy how she felt. It didn't seem right to her though. She knew the Chaotix would be smart enough to escape a burning building but just the thought of losing Charmy made her cry. Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Vanilla yelled come in even though she didn't feel like having a visitor. Bokkunn flew in and floated before them both. Cream looked up and saw him there.

" Oh, hello Bokkunn." Cream said in a sad voice

"Cream? What's wrong?" Bokkunn said with a deep concern for his crush.

"It's nothing. So why are you here?" Cream asked

"…I've got a message from Dr.Eggman…for you." Bokkunn took out the small televison set and placed it on the coffee table then turned it on. Eggman's surprisingly serious face appeared on screen.

"Listen don't worry about the Chaotix they're quite alright…for now. They are on their way to Future City, but it's time to focus on the real issue at hand. I no this sounds completely out of my character but I've actually come to warn you. I've been doing some research and discovered the name of the organization that has been tormenting the city. They are known as the Shadow Organization. Little is known of the history of these people but that's not important right now. What is important is that you get out of this city! Now that what their after has left the Shadow Organization will have no use for Central City and most likely destroy it. Gather everyone you can and get to safety. The reason I am warning you like this is because the number of agents they have greatly out numbers any of you or my robots. These people are bad news! Make sure as many people as you possibly can get out of that city get out! Oh and the reason I'm telling you this instead of that pesky hedgehog is…well…I just don't like him." Eggman concluded. The T.V turned off after that then started beeping. Bokkunn recognized that beeping then he quickly tossed that T.V out the door and slammed it shut. An explosion was heard outside.

"…I guess I should be going then." Bokkunn said disappointed. Bokkunn headed for the door but someone opened it from the other side. Bokkunn looked forward and saw Sonic the Hedgehog holding a sleeping chao in his hand.

"I've come to return your Cheese back to you…oh did you guys know there are exploding TVs outside." Sonic said. Almost immediately after he said that Cream ran to Sonic grabbed Cheese from him and started talking rapidly.

"Sonic we need your help to send a message to everyone in Central City! We need to evacuate NOW!" Cream yelled. All of a sudden they all heard an explosion come from the kitchen. Sonic quickly ran in there to see what happened. All of a sudden he was hit with purple electricity. Sonic fell to the floor.

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! This is the famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" Said the violet skin colored man with glowing hand and a black suit. He shot out a blast of electricity at the wall and it burst through. This startled Cream, Vanilla, and Bokkunn and it also woke up Cheese.

"Chao, Chao? Cheese cried.

"Who are you?" Cream asked completely scared. The man looked at her with his golden eyes. Then made a scary cheek to cheek smile. He then lunged at Cream, which made her scream in fear. She waited for an impact but nothing happened. She looked up and saw Bokkunn blocking the blow.

"There is no way I'm letting you hurt the girl I love!" Bokkunn yelled out loud. Cream took notice to what Bokkunn said but then saw him get electrocuted. He fell to the floor unconscious. Vanilla then grabbed Cream as soon as the man lunged at her again. The man crashed into the couch.

"Who are you and why do you want my Cream?" Vanilla asked holding her child. Cheese floated there in front of Vanilla as a means of protection.

"I don't want you child I just want her dead, well at least my boss does. As for who I am you can call me Number 56, my real name is on a need to know basis…tell you what I'll tell you when I'm PEELING YOUR SKIN!" Number 56 held up his hand and shot a blast of electricity at the three. They all dodged. Cheese immediately took action and tackled 56. He grabbed Cheese before the attack could hit however then tossed him hard at the wall causing him to pass out. 56 then lased out his long purple tail and grabbed Vanilla's neck with it. He swung her toward the entrance of the kitchen, which caused her to let go of Cream. Cream fell on top the now stirring Bokkunn. 56 bolted up his hands and got ready to fire, however he was attacked by a blue blur. 56 fell to the floor and the blue blur stepped in front of him. Sonic the Hedgehog was alive and well. Cream noticed Bokkunn waking up and she shook him awake. "Huh, Cream your alive." Bokkunn said happily. That's when they saw the blue hedgehog get tossed across the room. Vanilla ran toward Sonic to make sure he was alright.

"Don't worry about me I can take him! You guys have to get out now!" Sonic shouted.

Cream ran over to the wall to grab Cheese. She noticed the bump on his head immediately. 56 noticed her and charged toward her. Sonic quickly spin dashed him in the stomach. They both crashed against the wall. Bokkunn and Cream ran out together with Vanilla following.

"Out of my way Hedgehog! This is none of your concern!" 56 yelled

"Oh yes it is. Especially when the concern is about my friends." Sonic said charging at him.

Cream, Vanilla, Cheese, and Bokkunn traveled through the night toward the city.

It took them a few minutes to reach the city and a few more to get to the police station. They all ran inside and gasped in fear. The room was filled with dead police officers. Blood stained the once clean walls and floors and a sense of dread could be felt though out the room. They all ran out and headed down the road, making sure they didn't hit any passing people (But it was past 12:30 and this part of the city was surprisingly quiet at night making Cream and the others feel quite uncomfortable and scared.). They rounded another corner and saw another dead person at the side of the road. They were even more scared now. They ran past the body and kept heading straight. They all stopped when they reached another corner. Cream felt someone grab her shoulder. She screamed and turned to see Sonic standing there holding his bleeding chest. "Guys…you have to get out of here now." He said with his wheezing voice. Suddenly a bolt of electricity struck the space in between them all. Sending Cream in a different direction while the others merely fell. Cream got up from the ground and just kept running. She ran aimlessly down the dark road completely scared. She truly thought she was going to die. Suddenly there was a flash of light that appeared in front of her. 56 appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her by the neck. Cream was lifted off the ground and held in the air helplessly.

"Time for my work to be done!" He said as his hands started to glow. Cream

struggled but couldn't wiggle out of his grasp. Cream started crying but obviously 56 didn't care. All of a sudden, **POW! **A car drove by and rammed into 56. Cream flew in the air and landed on the hood of the car. She was dazed for a second then someone grabbed her a pulled her inside of the car. She was going to scream but then she saw Bokkunn's face. "B-Bokkunn?" She asked surprised. She looked around and saw Sonic driving the car and Vanilla sitting in the back holding the now awake Chao. Cream smiled and gave Bokkunn a hug, which caused him to smile and blush.

56 layed there on the ground thinking that he failed. He got up from the ground

and looked in the direction the car was headed. "By the way…my name is Bolt." He whispered then walked off.

Charmy was in that palace again. He still didn't know what this place was or why

He was here. "Hello again!" Said the Shadow from behind.

"Ahhhh! Don't do that!" Charmy screamed.

"Look down there." The Shadow said while pointing down. Charmy looked down and saw that woman with the crying baby in her hands running down the palace hallway with the solider he saw earlier. They were running away from multiple amounts of demons with swords in their hands. Charmy and the Shadow flew after them. They eventually reached a door. Charmy opened it and flew inside. He saw nothing but darkness. "I don't get it! What does all of this have to do with me? Why all of a sudden is EVERYONE under attack! Why is all happening!" Charmy started crying after that last statement. He fell to his knees and then remembered Cream. "Hey, you." Charmy asked the Shadow. The Shadow's eye brow lifted. "…Is Cream in any danger." Charmy asked still on his knees. "Well I don't know, that depends if she is someone you like." The Shadow answered. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! NOW IS SHE IN DANGER OR NOT!" Charmy shouted. The Shadow didn't answer. Instead he flew off. "COME BACK AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Charmy shouted while he was on his feet. Still no answer. "CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Charmy shouted before the blackness turned white and Charmy disappeared.


	5. Chapter 6

I still only have 2 reviews but again I will try not to complain. PLEASE REVIEW MORE! Anyone reading this story and is liking it please brag about it so someone else can brag about it too. Anyway here's chapter 5.

**The Great Chaotic Bar Brawl!**

Charmy's eyes opened slowly. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus. When

It did he saw Vector and Espio hovering over him. Charmy lied there for a few seconds, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly everything came back to him. The beer challenge, the vomiting, even the dream he had were all back in his now pounding head.

He wondered if Cream would be alright. It probably wouldn't be long until this organization found out that he liked her…a lot.

"Hey Charmy, you alright?" Vector asked uncertain. He still felt a little bit guilty for letting Charmy compete against that man. It really wasn't his fault though, it was mostly Charmy's fault for being so stupid.

"Yeah I'm okay." Charmy lied. Suddenly there was a huge pounding sensation in his head. Charmy grabbed his head in pain. His head was killing him.

"That pounding probably means you're hung over. Don't worry about it though. What we need to focus on is how to get out of this cell." Espio said nonchalantly.

"What? We're in a cell?" Charmy asked looking around. They were in a dirty, wet, slime filled cell with a few bones lying around. "Guys I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get us trapped in here." Charmy apologized.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get out. All we need is a guard to show up." Vector reassured. Vector looked around for a guard but saw no one. A few minutes later they all heard footsteps. Vector stood tall at the cell door, waiting for the guard to show up. Soon the footsteps stopped at the cell door. There stood a man with several tattoos on his exposed chest and buff arms, cracked yellow teeth, and tattered pants.

"It's time for the bar brawl beat up punks!" He yelled in Vector's face while pulling out the keys.

"Heh Heh Heh, you bar punks really are idiots." Vector said.

"What!" The now insulted man punched the cell door attempting to hit Vector but instead hurt his hand. He cried out loud in pain and sucked on his fist. Vector then grabbed the man's tattered shirt and pulled hard. The man face collided with the cell door and made a huge dent in the bars. The now unconscious man slid to the floor. Vector slid his hands through the bars and grabbed the keys. He some how wedged the key through the socket and tried turning it but nothing happened. It was the wrong key. Vector tried 3 others until he came to the right one and finally got the door open. The Chaotix walked out and bolted down the hall. They kept running until they reached a door that said 'The lava pit' on it. Vector fumbled through the keys again until he eventually came to the right one. He opened the door and saw a rusted metal walkway with a **HUGE** pit of lava underneath it. (There were 4 long walkways that connected with each other just so you know). The Chaotix stared at the long rusted and clearly dangerous walkway for a few minutes, until Vector decided to speak.

"These guys are really, really, really stupid!" Vector said a little annoyed.

"Don't they realize just setting foot on a rusty metal walkway that has a giant pit of lava underneath it is just asking for death?" Espio asked completely amazed at how stupid these people were. He looked forward and saw Charmy flying aimlessly down the walkway. "Hey come back here!" Espio yelled running down the walkway after him. Vector just walked forward.

On the outskirts of Central City Time: 1:25 am (It's still dark outside) 

Sonic and Vanilla stood outside of the car while Cream, Cheese, and Bokkunn

Stayed inside the car. Bokkunn would have originally gone back to Dr.Eggman by now but felt like he just had to stay and make sure the girl he liked was going to be okay.

"Okay Tails…Tails…Tails, I need you to stop freaking out." Sonic spoke into the cell phone in his hand. "Tails, It'll be alright now calmly tell me what happened."

Tails was on the other end talking with Sonic on a cell phone while sitting beside the X-tornado. Tails was sitting with his knees bent and his arms rapped around his bent legs. He was crying while he spoke so Sonic tried comforting him. Tails also had a bruise on his stomach and a cut on his cheek and he was scared as hell. "Okay _'sniff' _I was working on the X-tornado when a huge dent pounded through the garage door. It scared me so much! Then the garage door burst down and 4 tough looking men came in the room. They all grabbed me and told me to give them the blue prints for the _'sniff'_ new electric bullet ray gun I was going to make. I refused at first because I've seen a lot more threatening men then them before. That's when the biggest man's hand turned metal he punched one of his teammates in the stomach. It looked like his teammates blood just flooded out of his body! I WAS SO FREAKED OUT SONIC!" Tails started to freak out again.

"Tails Tails Tails, calm down! Now continue. What happened after the man punched his teammate?" Sonic asked starting to worry about Tails.

"Okay um, then he told me the guy he punched was dead and the same thing would happen to me if I didn't give them the blue prints. I tried to be brave and said no again but he punched me in my stomach! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Tails freaked out even more this time.

"Tails! Again, calm down!" Sonic yelled sounding extremely concerned. Tails swallowed hard. He tried to breathe correctly then continued.

"Then I…fell to the floor and got slashed by a sword very softly on the cheek. The guy who slashed me was a different guy though. _'Sigh'_ Then I gave them the blue prints and they left me alone. I'm sorry Sonic I didn't mean to give in to them so fast I…"

"Tails! It's okay, as long as you didn't get hurt…well…didn't get extremely hurt." Sonic said remembering Tails got punched in the stomach. "Wait a minute, if the man punched his teammate and it killed him then how come you didn't die when he punched you?" Sonic asked.

"He had some glow on his fist that lowered when he punched me. I think it signaled that his power was lowered." Tails said trying to regain his original consciousness.

"Do you know their names?"

"Well I saw a sash around the one that punched me that had 'number 1' written on it. The one with the sword had a necklace that said 'number 3' on it. The goofy looking orange guy with spikes in his hair didn't have anything that had a word or a number on it. And the guy that was killed had a bandana with 'number 13' written on it. Does that help?"

"Not really. Now Tails I need you to help us. Use your X-tornado to sound an alarm though the whole Central City saying to evacuate. It should be loud enough to wake everyone up okay. We need this done quick because…"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that came from the direction of Central City.

"I'm gonna have to put you on hold buddy." Sonic said racing off toward Central City.

Vanilla had already gotten in the car and drove off toward Central City as well. When they arrived at the entrance to the city they all gasped. Central City was completely destroyed. The buildings were burned to the ground and had small fires on them. Smoke jetted into the air and made the stars invisible to the eye (Think the scene of Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog when the Black Arms attacked it.). Sonic, Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, and Bokkunn all ran into the city. Cream and Cheese had started crying uncontrollably. Vanilla tried to comfort her, as did Bokkunn. Sonic just stared out into the city. He couldn't believe it. All the years of trying to keep these people save were gone. He had to make sure someone was alive. Sonic put the cell phone back to his ear.

"Tails, it turns out we were to late. You can forget about the alarm. Central City is gone." Sonic spoke into the cell phone quietly but loud enough for Tails to hear correctly.

"…I…can't believe it…" Tails said starting to tear up. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks before Sonic spoke again.

"Listen I'm going to look for survivors. Tails, you try to calm down, breath correctly, relax then get drink some water and try to patch up your hurt stomach. Take care buddy." Sonic said racing off into the city. Tails put the cell phone away then got up to do everything Sonic said.

Back at the bar 

The Chaotix walked down the long rusted walkway for what seemed like an hour

Until they came to the place where the four walkways met. It was the size of 8 wrestling rings put together. It looked like a disgusting living room set with a T.V nailed into the metal floor. They saw many thugs pounding each other, drinking, or pushing people in the lava for fun. There on the couch was that Mason guy. He was drinking out of a beer bottle and was watching the news. The Chaotix snuck behind the couch and poked their heads around the corner to see what Mason was watching.

"Hi I'm Lena oriel reporting this tragic story. We are reporting live from what remains of Central City. Policemen and G.U.N agents are scrambling everywhere for investigations. Firemen are dousing the fire the best way they can and along with local hero Sonic the Hedgehog they are searching for any survivors. So far the only known survivors are…" Then a huge bullet broke through the T.V. Charmy listened to the news very carefully and wanted to know if Cream would be okay but the chance to find out was shot when the T.V was shot. "Oh please! If you ask me none of them should have survived. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mason laughed wildly. This is when Charmy lost it. Charmy grabbed a nearby wrench that was left lying around in a pile of old rusty tools, flew over the man's head, and swung at his head hard. Mason let out a loud 'OOF!' and fell off the couch. Vector and Espio had just realized what Charmy had done and couldn't believe it.

"Charmy you idiot!" Espio yelled. Charmy ignored him and gave Mason and angry glare as he arose from the floor.

"You've got some nerve kid." Mason said smiling evilly at Charmy

"So do you, bad mouthing those people!" Charmy cried completely angry. Vector looked at Charmy in amazement. He actually sounded like a serious mature child.

"So what if I bad mouth those people. It's not like their gonna do anything about it, their freakin dead!" Mason said

"No they're not, but I am. Some of those people could've meant something special to me or someone else. You have no right to say they deserve to die!" Charmy said with a tear rolling down his cheek. Seeing him like this was enough to convince Vector that Charmy had done some growing up.

"What do you mean by 'meant something special to you'? Oh I get it, you probably had a crush on someone back there. Well I've been there before and guess what kid, that girl you like is dead bitch!" Mason growled before Charmy chucked the wrench at his head. Mason fell to the floor again.

"**DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT CREAM OR ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!"** Charmy shouted fully crying now. Mason immediately got up and punched Charmy across his face. Charmy plummeted to the floor. Espio got up to help him but was stopped by Vector.

"What are you doing? We've got to go help him!" Espio said

"Not yet Espio." Vector simply said. Espio stared at Vector then turned to look at Charmy getting up from the floor still crying and with blood dripping out of his mouth. Espio decided to stay put.

"You think I don't know what your going through, well…" Mason said before he tore off what was remained of his shirt and reviled a huge scar across his stomach as well as a burn on his chest that was shaped like a number 12. "This is what love did to me kid." Mason said with a surprisingly calm voice.

Charmy's went bug eyed when he saw the scar. "What it printed a number 12 on your chest?" Vector asked. Charmy just stared at the scar, as did the other two.

"No, but it did put this scar across my stomach. The Head Shadow put the number on my chest." Vector almost choked on his own saliva when he heard that name.

"What happened to you?" Charmy asked

"I used to be like you kid. I was 14 years old and had my whole life ahead of me. Of course a 6 year old like you probably doesn't have anyone in your life now, especially since she was obliterated. Any who I was 14 and lived in the now destroyed Central City. I had my eyes on a girl that was the most beautiful creature on the planet. She had never noticed that I liked her because she hung out with the cool kids. I went to go confess my feelings for her at her house and she got weirded out somehow. She soon grabbed a huge knife and cut me across my stomach because she thought I was a parasite. I lost control and ended up killing the woman I loved the most. Ever since then I taught myself that if I can't be happy then why should it be fair for anyone else to be happy ether. I became a gangster at 14 and silently killed everyone in my school. A few years later I met the head Shadow and he gave me this 12 burn on my chest. I'm number 12 of the Shadow Organization and this bar is my headquarters." Mason or rather number12 explained.

"That explains why this place is so big." Vector pointed out.

"Yup. And if you ever love anyone the way I did it will end up the same tragic way." Mason said to Charmy.

"No it won't." Charmy said in a worried voice.

"Then why is your girl friend dead."

"She could've survived." Charmy said feeling his tears coming back to his eyes.

"And what are the odds of that, a million to 1."

"You shut up about Cream!" Charmy was now crying again. Vector had heard enough. He lunged at Mason with a huge punch to the stomach. Mason's chest and stomach area immediately turned into a rock version of it's self. Vector drew back his hand and jumped up and down in pain. "Oh did I forget to mention I can transform myself into a stone beast." Mason said. "Yeah you might have left that part out." Vector said waving his hand back and forth. "The Head Shadow changed a lot about my life." Mason added.

"Your wrong about Cream." Charmy said making Mason turn to him. "I know Cream. She is the most sweetest, smartest, most beautiful girl ever and she would never do anything to hurt me! And just because something happened to you when you were a teen that screwed up your love life doesn't mean it's gonna happen to me!" Charmy said charging at Mason. Charmy hit almost every spot on Mason's body but everything he hit turned into a rock version of itself. When Charmy finally stopped attacking he felt his arms and his stinger pumping up and down. Charmy charged at him again, as did Vector and Espio. Mason then transformed his whole body into a big stone beast.

"Oh hell no." Vector complained while getting ready to fight again.

"Why do we always get stuck with the freaks?" Espio asked.

The stone beast charged at Vector first. Vector spread his hands out and caught Mason with both hands. Vector opened his mouth and shot out a fireball at Mason, which made him get blasted across the platform. Mason however landed on both his feet. "Oh did I forget to tell you I can breathe fire?" Vector said smug. Mason ran toward Vector again but was attacked by an invisible force. Mason was on the ground again. Espio became visible again but was flung off him as soon as he did. Espio tossed 3 ninja stars at Mason while he was in the air, which hit him directly. They were wedged in his stone body but they didn't hurt.

"Is that all you got?" Mason sneered. Espio just smiled brightly for a change. All of a sudden the ninja stars exploded which caused Mason's rock body to crumble. Mason quickly reverted back to his original body form only to get kicked hard in the face by Charmy Bee multiple times until he fell to the floor. All the other thugs in that area gathered round to see this unbelievable sight.

"Whoa they beat the boss." Said one thug

"Yeah, let's get them!" said another thug. Then they all charged at the chaotix but suddenly the place stated rumbling. The lava shot up from the pit like an erupting volcano.

"What's going on." Vector asked.

"I hit the self- destruct button that was hidden in the lava. Soon lava sprout will shoot up everywhere. They will become more and more frequent. Eventually this base will flood with lava then explode." Mason explained while showing everyone the hidden metal flap in the floor with the button inside it. Soon a sprout of lava burst through the floor causing everyone to scatter. The Chaotix ran down the pathway that was across the one they came, as did many thugs. The chaotix had trouble dodging all the sprouts of lava that shot up on the pathway. Many thugs were being burned to a crisp and others were getting lucky. Soon they saw the door up ahead but the metal door was closing shut. The Chaotix were almost there but Vector was grabbed by Mason. Charmy noticed that Vector was caught and turned around and flew back to save him. Espio was at the door when he realized that the other two weren't following so he extended his arms and legs and tried to hold the door open. Mason had tossed Vector over the edge of the burned down pathway but Vector caught the edge.

"Vector!" Charmy shouted while flying toward them. Mason was about to stomp on Vector's hand but stopped when Charmy attacked Mason's back. Mason stumbled then fell over Vector and into the lava pit. Right after he fell in a lava sprout jetted up, but Charmy helped Vector out before it reached him. Charmy and Vector charged at the door and Espio's hurting back. They crashed into him and fell on the other side of the door. They got up and immediately ran toward what looked like a tube slide.

"Come on, this will be fun." Charmy said reverting back to his old self for a second. They all slid down the slid when they saw the lava coming their way. They slid down as fast as the wind would take them until they eventually came out the other end. They continued running as soon as they saw the roof burning through. They kept running until they reached the room they were in when they came in. The Chaotix ran out and saw the G.U.N vehicle was completely destroyed. They decided to run down the street as fast as they could. When they could no longer see the bar they heard a huge explosion.

"Well that was a waste." Vector said

"Yeah, sorry for running into the bar, bad mouthing the thugs, and drinking lots of beer." Charmy apologized.

"Hey Charmy, the way you spoke about Cream was almost like you liked her more than a friend." Vector pointed out. Charmy's face went crimson.

"Yeah Charmy, do you like her?" Espio added smiling brightly again.

"…UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Charmy sounded completely uncertain but knew the answer.

"That's a yes." Vector said while laughing. Charmy floated there and blushed while Espio and Vector laughed.

"Don't worry Charmy. I like Vanilla and you like Cream. Maybe we could team up." Vector suggested still laughing.

"That's if she is still alive." Charmy said killing the mood. Vector put his hand on Charmy's shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid, I'm sure she's okay." Vector reassured.

Charmy looked up at the moon. "I sure hope so." Charmy said wondering if Cream was looking at the moon too.

Well that's the end of this chapter. And again please tell someone about this story if your reading it right now.


	6. Chapter 7

Well, I doing great on this story so far. I wonder how long it's going to be. Let's continue and see. On with the show!

**The Arrival to Future City!**

On the Outskirts of Central City: 2:06 am 

After the fire was put out all that was left of Central City was a big pile of rubble

Dead bodies. The only survivors (except for Cream, Vanilla, Sonic, and Bokkunn) were a six-year-old girl, a ten-year-old boy, a middle-aged woman, two middle-aged men, and a hobo. Cream and Vanilla had just finished talking with the now free G.U.N Commander and solider number 1 about what they heard and saw as well.

"Excuse me sir but Harley Quiz has just arrived with the detective investigators." Solider I ducked when he said that to the Commander expecting an eruption. The Commander just walked right past him and toward the upcoming G.U.N vehicles. The G.U.N vehicles all stopped in front of the Commander and Harley stepped out first.

"Where the hell do you get the gal to lock me in a closet! I am your Commander!" The Commander shouted.

"You know a lot of bull crap has happened tonight, okay. I almost got blown up at a gas station and was completely lucky to go back to the G.U.N base before the City exploded. I'm completely tired from protecting our planet today so please don't give me any st to deal with from you." Harley sounded really annoyed. The Commander grabbed Harley by the collar on his shirt.

"You think chasing a group of innocent detectives out of the city is protecting this planet! The terrorists clearly wanted that Charmy kid captured after the event of the bridge exploding. We could've protected him and probably found out what these guys were planning. But no, you had to chase them out of the city and now the city is gone! If you ask me you don't even deserve to be in this army anymore!

"Well fine big shot take my badge away. I don't care anymore. But before you do I think you'd like to see the proof I have of Vector being on their side." Harley pulled out the tape he took of Vector in the G.U.N vehicle. "Come back to the base with me and check this out." Harley walked off to the G.U.N vehicle. After he left Gaza walked up to the Commander.

"Don't worry sir my team will track down the Chaotix before another city falls victim to this kind of torment." Gaza said. The Commander only nodded at him and walked to his vehicle, with solider 1 following. Gaza smiled evilly then walked back to his vehicle.

"Well I've got to get back to Eggman, Cream. I'm sure he needs me back by now." Bokkunn said while getting ready to hover off but Cream grabbed his arm.

"Bokkunn, can I ask you something?" Cream asked.

"Sure Cream anything."

"Back at the house when we were attacked by that electric man, you said that I was the girl you loved. Is that true?"

"…Uh…" Bokkunn stuttered and blushed madly.

"Well is it." Cream asked ever so politely.

"…Y-Yes…it is…I've even got a locket with your picture in it." Bokkunn blushed even more then he did before.

"…Oh…well I'm sorry…but…I in love with …someone else." Cream stuttered as well. This was the hardest thing she had ever had to say to anyone before.

"…………Oh……Okay _'sniff' _I can live with that." Bokkunn started to tear up and a second later his face had many tears rolling down his face. "I actually sort of knew you had a crush on Charmy anyway." Bokkunn said still crying.

"Bokkunn how'd you know it was Charmy?" Cream asked starting to tear up because she felt that she had broke his heart.

"I've kinda always known. _'sniff'_ I just really didn't want to believe it was true because I wanted us to be together. _'sigh' _but that will never happen now. I've gotta go." Bokkunn flew off after that. Cream wanted to tell him to come back but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Cream started crying as well and then walked off to her mom.

Future City entrance: 3:00 am.

"I spy something beginning with C." Charmy said as the chaotix walked along the

sidewalk of the highway leading to Future City.

"Car." Vector said swiftly

"Shoot! Okay I spy something with wheels…"

"Car."

"AH! Okay, okay, I spy uhh…

"CAR, CAR, A THOUSAND TIMES CAR!" Espio yelled clearly annoyed. Charmy pouted and Vector did nothing. Vector was to busy wondering why half of G.U.N seemed level headed, understanding, and protective while the other half seemed mean, gangster like, and acted like they couldn't care less about humanity. That Harley Quiz and that Gaza, what is their intension? And what about this Shadow Organization? What are the numbers for? Before Vector could try and figure out an answer Charmy shouted.

"Look we're here!" Charmy pointed to the futurific city. Future City was one of the safest cities on the planet because of all it's advanced technology. The only time that the Future City police weren't able to catch a villain was when the Babylon Rouges stole a chaos emerald from a heavily guarded safe and got chased away by Sonic. The Chaotix ran toward the completely neon lightened city. They eventually found a nearby hotel and decided to check in. Charmy hovered inside and up to the manager. He then proceeded to ding the small bell on the desk over and over and over again.

"Heeelloooooooooooooo!" Charmy sung until the female manager walked up to the desk and stared at him. Charmy kept ringing the bell however. The manager got annoyed quickly even though she had wide happy smile on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She shouted at Charmy, which startled him like crazy. She then reverted back to her cheek to cheek smile.

"Yes we would like to rent a room." Vector said walking up to the desk.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any rooms available." She said in a happy chipper.

"Well kick someone out and let us in." Charmy suggested.

"What a sweet child, you know I have kids who like to break something in my house every 23 minutes…EVERY 23 FREAKIN MINUTES!" She started out chipper and happy but then her voice turned into an angry sounding woman. Charmy and Vector took a step back. Espio however stepped forward and moved closer to her face.

"Listen Woman, I…"

"No, you listen! It is 3:00 in the morning, I'm tired, I have vomit in my pocket, I just had to work a triple shift, so get your damn horn OUT OF MY FACE!" She shouted then returned to her chipper smile. Espio then backed away.

"Vector, I'm scared." Charmy said crouching behind Vector.

"Look I'll give you three a room as long as you don't ever talk to me ever again." The woman suggested.

"No problem." Vector snatched the key from her and they ran to the elevator. When they got to the room they opened the door and were amazed. The place had an incredible living room with 2 couches, 2 huge beds a wide screen T.V, a purple carpet covering the whole suite except the bathroom, and a huge window with a beautiful view of the city.

"WOW! It looks like a rich person's house only more comfy looking." Charmy said amazed. Charmy then jumped on the bed and continued to jump up and down.

"Okay that's enough Charmy. We need to rest up and regain our strength okay." Espio walked toward the bed and sat on it. He then proceeded to meditate. Vector grabbed something from the small fridge by the wall, drank it down, and then tossed it away. Vector got under the covers of the bed Espio was meditating on. Charmy kept jumping.

"You know your just gonna tire yourself out by doing that." Vector said turning the T.V on.

"Not with the T.V on Vector, I'm gonna keep jumping!" Charmy yelled.

"Fine. As team leader I command you to stop jumping." Vector said in a fake commanding voice.

"Nope." Charmy merely said.

"Okaaaaaaaay…then I'll have to make you!" Vector hopped out of the bed, jumped to the next one, and tackled Charmy. They both fell off the bed and on the carpeted floor. They both looked at each other then burst out laughing. Espio opened one eye stared at them then closed it and went back to meditating.

"Ha Ha…um, Vector can I not go to sleep tonight." Charmy asked.

"Well I can't control your body functions. Besides you love to sleep…when you wake up in the morning." Vector pointed out.

"It's just that I've been having these weird dreams lately and I'm kind of scared to fall asleep." Charmy admitted.

"When did these dreams start? What about that bedwetting accident?" Vector asked. Charmy's face turned crimson red.

"Uh…well…no, not exactly."

"Oh really…do you remember what you were dreaming about." Vector said noticing Charmy was blushing.

"…"

"Well."

"…Uh…it was…about Cream." Charmy admitted. Charmy expected Vector to laugh again but Vector just smiled.

"Wow, usually wet dreams happen when you're a teenager in love, not a kid in love. For me I was about 8 when I had my first." Vector said while pressing the mute button on the T.V with the remote that happened to be on the floor.

"Was it about Vanilla?" Charmy asked.

"Yup. We used to play detective games with each other. I always won. I vowed to be the best detective in the world, but turned out to be the worst detective under the world. I could barely afford to pay the rent, much less the supplies to keep you happy and alive."

"Are you saying I'm a problem?"

"What? No. Of course not, I…ohhhhhhhhhh, was that a test?"

"Yeah, I know you guys like me. So when did the wet dreams stop?"

"About a month later. You're still young though, you might still get a few more."

"Great, because I'm looking forward to them, except maybe the bedwetting part." Vector and Charmy laughed again. Charmy then yawned for a while, signaling that he was tired.

"Thanks for the talk Vector. Talks like these are really rare on your part." Charmy yawned again then climbed on the bed. He pulled the covers over his small body and plopped his head on the pillow. A few minutes later he was asleep.

Future City 22nd street in the abandoned warehouse: 4:05 am

"Ah yes, the Chaos water is coming by very nicely." Said a somewhat silent voiced man as he stared at the numerous glass tubes of red liquid. Suddenly a man with a yellow and black suit jumped down behind the man looking at the Chaos liquid. The yellow and black suit he had on had a hood which covered his face. He also had metal tentacles sticking out of his back, which went back inside his body after he landed. He also had a 9 printed on his suit as well.

"Number 10, when the hell are you going to be finished." Said the man in the suit.

"As soon as I get enough substances to create more chaos water Number 9." Number 10 said. Number 10 looked like a regular doctor with a white lab coat. He had shortly cut brown hair and he was wearing glasses that had a huge glare in them.

"Well I think I can get a little bit more for you tonight, and tomorrow you will have all the substance you need. By the way, the Head Shadow said he was going to kill you after all the tubes were filled. Why are you still in this hovel you call a secret lab?" Number 9 pondered.

"What's the point in leaving, he'd just grab control of my mind and cut my brain in half from where he stands. We can't escape him, even if we did run. He won't rest until he makes the whole world pay for whatever happened to him in the past. I believe it had something to do with some sort of kingdom. Oh well it's none of our business. I sadly welcome death but for now I live so I will continue to do my last job." Number 10 said in a quiet yet noticeable voice.

"…Whatever man." Number 9 said then jumped out of the room and let Number 10 continue watching the chaos water flow.

Future City streets: 4:12 am

A woman was walking down the street toward her apartment with a bag in her

Hand. "Why I decided to get the chips for jimmy's party now I will never understand." She all of a sudden heard a sound of something breaking through the street pavement. The woman was scared for some reason now. She turned around and saw four metal claws pounded into the pavement. She looked up and saw a man in a yellow and black suit and a mask the same color over his head to. Number 9 extended another tentacle and hurled it at the woman. The woman dropped the bag and screamed at the top of her lungs. A minute later, there was nothing but silence.

Future City hotel: 8:30 am 

Vector and Espio had decided to go out at 7:00 am and an hour and a half later

Stumbled across a crowd of police officers and other people. Vector and Espio decided to find out what was up and they walked over to the crowd.

"Excuse me sir but this is a restricted area." The closest policeman said to Vector. Both Vector and Espio showed their detective licenses. The policeman studied them then let them by. Vector and Espio immediately noticed a dead woman with a small boy clinging to her body crying loudly. Vector watched as the policemen tried to pull the boy away from his dead mother. The boy kept crying "Mommy, Mommy!" but mommy never answered, which made the boy even more upset. Vector walked up to the boy and squatted down.

"That your mom kid." Vector said as the other police officers watched him talk.

"Y-yeah 'sob' and today is my birthday." The boy said while crying even louder.

"You must feel awful right now don't you." The boy nodded his head. "Do you have a father?" Vector asked. The boy nodded again. "Well as long as you know you still have someone to love you everything will be alright. Come on, don't be too sad. Your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad for the rest of your life, worrying about her. She'd be sad too."

"But I miss her." The boy was still sobbing.

"It's okay to miss her, but you still have a dad right?" The boy nodded. "Right, and today's your birthday. So you and your dad can realize you should be happy you still have each other. You are happy you still have a dad right?"

"Uh-huh." The boy merely said.

"That's what your mom wants, for you to be happy. And don't worry, she is still alive, she is just living somewhere else.

" '_sniff'_ My mommy told me about a place c-called Heaven. D-Do you think she is up there Mister." The boy asked finally looking at Vector's face. Vector just smiled brightly. The police were amazed. Espio was amazed as well. Since when did Vector know how to calm a kid down? Usually he'd just yell at them.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is." Vector said. The boy smiled, It was a weak one but still a smile none the less. Then a car pulled up and out stepped a man who yelled out the name Jimmy.

"Daddy!" The boy got up and ran to his dad. His father picked him up and hugged him immediately. Vector just stared at the two, showing no emotion on his face. Espio was talking with the investigators by now. Vector soon joined them.

"So how exactly was she killed?" Espio asked one investigator.

"Well it seems she was struck through the stomach and here comes the weird part, she seems to have had all the blood sucked out of her body." The investigator stated.

"How the hell is that possible?" Vector asked. Everyone stood there and said nothing. Espio stared at the body and looked puzzled.

Charmy woke up feeling wet again. He looked inside the sheets and saw that he

Had done it again. Other then the wetting the bed part he loved those wet dreams. Cream meant the world to him and he had to find her, but first things first. Charmy needed to get these sheets to the laundry room. Vector had burst through the door however.

"Hey Charmy, me and Espio are going to take a bus ride to a restaurant, you coming?" Vector asked.

"Uh-huh I'm coming." Charmy answered. Vector closed the door which gave Charmy time to gather up the sheets and throw them down the laundry shoot that was put in their room. Since he was wearing his orange pilot shirt when he went to sleep he didn't change out of it. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up however.

Bus number 21: 9:00 am 

The Chaotix sat across some guy who wore a long trench coat. Espio was eying the man suspiciously. Suddenly the man's cell phone rang. The man answered it. Espio decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Don't worry Number 10 I'll get your more blood for the chaos water okay." The man said. Espio went bug eyed.

"Hey Vector I think that guy may be an agent of the Shadow Organization." Espio said to him getting Vector's attention.

"I believe you. I've had my eye on him ever since he got on the bus last stop. If we're going to stop him from trying to do what he's here to do then we're gonna have to be quiet." Vector said

"Hey you! We know you're a member of the Shadow Organization and we're gonna stop you!" Charmy stupidly yelled out loud. Everyone including Number 9 went silent.

"Charmy you idiot!" Vector yelled.

"What?" Charmy asked before his neck was grasped by a metal claw. Number 9 tore off the trench coat reviling his yellow and black suit.

"You'll be the first one here to be drained of his blood!" Number 9 said before he used his tentacle to pound the steering wheel, which startled the bus driver. The tentacle dug into the wires of the bus, which caused it to drive out of control. It drove faster and faster which caused everyone to panic. Somehow whenever they came close to a building the bus would turn at the last second, which caused more panic. Number 9 turned to Vector and started lashing his tentacles at him. Vector dodged everyone, making sure not to get in front of anyone, which was hard considering the narrow space on the bus. Vector then ducked a tentacle that hit the back door. Soon the bus turned rapidly again. This caused the tentacle to unbolt the back door. The door flew backward and out the bus. Many people held on to their seats. Espio chucked his ninja stars at Number 9 but his metal tentacles caught them all and chucked them back. Espio disappeared and the ninja stars missed him. Soon the ninja stars exploded which created a hole in the isle. Number 9 grabbed Vector by the neck with his tentacle then chucked him through the roof. Vector grabbed on to the edge of the bus before he slid off. Vector looked up and saw that the bus was on the upper deck of the highway. Number 9 then burst through the roof and shoot bullets out of his tentacles. Vector jumped over him and landed behind him. Vector then blew fire at his back and burned a hole through his suit but Number 9 seemed unhurt. Suddenly blood poured out of his back.

"Don't worry Vector it's not my blood. You see I use my tentacles to suck the blood out of my victims. Then I keep it stored into my mechanical pack on my back. Plus it never gets full because the blood is turned into pour chaos energy inside my pack but reverts back into blood when exposed to the open air." Number 9 said raising a tentacle.

"Oh so your gonna drain my blood huh?" Vector responded.

"Nope." Number 9 raised one of his tentacles from out of the bus and revealed a blue faced Charmy Bee with a tentacle grasping his neck. Charmy was gaping for air but couldn't do anything about it. Espio was to busy trying to pull Number 9's tentacle from out of the steering wheel to notice Charmy was a squeeze away from death.

"Let him go!" Vector shouted.

"What are you gonna do huh?" Number 9 said. Vector lunged at him but was caught by a tentacle. "Again what are you gonna do?" Vector shoot fire from his mouth straight at Number 9. It burned through the tentacle that was grasping Vector. Vector fell and landed on his feet. Then lunged at Number 9 again. Espio had just put an exploding ninja star on the steering wheel. The tentacle was blown off, which caused the bus to lose all sense of Number 9's mechanical direction and flew off the upper level of the highway and flew through the air toward a building. Everyone screamed in fear. The bus crashed into the blue metal of the futuristic building. It broke through somehow and the bus was inside the building. Many people were terrorized to see a bus crash through their building, as were the people inside the bus. Espio was helping all the people who survived the crash. Meanwhile Vector was climbing up the building they crashed through really fast because the smooth metal would have made him drop of the building. Vector could even pound through the metal as he climbed. When he made it to the top, Number 9 jumped over Vector and landed on top of the building, still holding Charmy by the neck. Charmy's eyes were beginning to roll to the back of his head. When Vector and Number 9 began fighting again. Soon many police hover cars (Future City contains both wheeled cars and hover cars) came to the building. Everyone looked up at the building as they saw bullets and fire fly aimlessly around the top of the building.

Charmy had stopped struggling which had gotten Vector worried. Eventually

Vector shot a blast of fire at the tentacle that held Charmy. He fell to the ground and lied there. Vector dodged more tentacles and bullets and eventually shot a fireball at Number 9's head. It hit his head and burned through the mask. Number 9 fell to his knees grasped his face and shouted in obvious pain. Vector ran over to Charmy and shook him.

"Charmy wake up!" Vector shouted. Charmy took in the air then slowly opened his previously closed eyes.

"Vector look out." Charmy warned. Number 9 shot a tentacle at Vector which he quickly dodged and grabbed Charmy.

"My face look what you did to my face!" Number 9 said reviling his half-burned face.

"Hey that face looks familiar…weren't you that old racecar driver who crashed and was declared dead. You are him! Your Hot Rod Rex!" Vector shouted.

"Yeah that's true after the crash Harley Quiz got his troops to fix me up then I was given to Shadow Organization like some cheap gift! Racing was my life! I never asked for this job but I'm starting to like it now." Rex explained.

"So G.U.N came in, helped out the Shadow Organization, then covered it up! Those bastards!" Rex had had it with Vector and shot a tentacle out at him, however Charmy grabbed it before it could reach him. Vector stared at the bee that was hovering in front of him.

"Racecar driver or no racecar driver no one hurts me or Vector!" Charmy was hit with a different tentacle after he said that. Charmy fell to the ground unconscious. Vector had two of Rex's tentacles it his hand. He tied them into a knot then chucked it at Rex. It burst through his his stomach. This time his own blood poured out. Rex then dropped to the ground and died. Vector was panting hard. He soon just fell on his back and lied there.


	7. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It is now time for another chapter of this intense story. Like I say at the beginning of each chapter, on with the show!

**The Chaos Water, a forbidden substance!**

"These blue prints that geek fox kid gave us are amazing!" said muscle bound

man as he flipped through the blue prints. "The only thing I see wrong with it is that 2 tails mark that is on the side." The man said setting it down on his desk.

"Well I think it would be smart to keep the logo on. After all any indication of the Shadow Organization that gets on that thing might get noticed and traced back to the head quarters. If we keep the logo on the we'll keep our identity hidden from the public." Said a different person.

"Don't you have a plane to catch Number 2?" asked the bulky man.

"Oh right! I forgot I had to help Number 11 haul the chaos water. Oh and before I go make sure you…" began Number 2 before the muscle bound man interrupted.

"I know keep the logo on."

"No, I was going to say to take the turkey out of the oven when it's done.

"We don't have an oven!"

"We do now." Number 2 said before running off.

"How the hell did an idiot like that become number 2. Then again I never have been able to see him fight." The man said getting ready to work.

The Final Fortress: 10:45 am 

Bolt (or number 56) flew through the air. He knew the Head Shadow wouldn't

Approve of what he was doing. He knew the Head Shadow could read the mind of the billions of his agents all at the same time without getting a headache. He knew he could kill any of his agents by slicing their brains in half without needing to move. He knew the Head Shadow showed no mercy. But Bolt took the risk anyway. He flew to Final fortress in the sky by riding his purple lightning bolt. Soon he landed on top of a long platform. Bolt walked into a garage door with the Eggman logo on it. He walked down the metal hallway until he came to another door. He opened it and walked into a huge control room. There were walkways going up, across, and down. The room seemed to stretch as high as an apartment building. He looked around the room and saw many scattering robots with files in their hands, a black hedgehog with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, and a white bat in a purple jump suit and white boots sitting at a desk. Suddenly two robots, one was gold and the other was silver, walked up to him.

"Your real brave to come to us like this Bolt. My name is Bocoe." Bocoe introduced.

"And my name is Decoe." Decoe added. Bolt said nothing. Eventually Eggman fought his way through the crowd of scattering robots and ran up to Bolt.

"Hello Bolt, glad you could make it. Are you sure the Head Shadow will be okay with this turn of events on his part?" Eggman asked.

"Of course he will." Bolt answered.

"Okay, well as you know these two are Bocoe and Decoe, the pouting black hedgehog over there is Shadow and the white bat is Rouge.

"The guy who saved the world from Black Doom and his army and that famous jewel thief." Bolt said.

"…Right…well…shall we get started?" Eggman asked.

"Lead the way." Bolt merely said.

_Amy's apartment: 10:53 am_

Cream and her mother sat on the couch sipping tea and eating homemade

cupcakes. Vanilla was eating alright but Cream just sat there staring at the ground.

She really hoped that Charmy was alright. There was such a high possibility that he was dead but their was a weird feeling in her body telling her that he was alive. She didn't know what it was but it was a strong feeling. Suddenly Amy walked in the room with more cupcakes. She looked down and saw that Cream hadn't touched any of her cupcakes.

"Hey Vanilla what wrong with Cream?" Amy whispered to her.

"I think Cream may have an interest in that nice Charmy kid but she refuses to talk to me about it." Vanilla explained. Amy smiled.

"You mean like you have an interest in Vector." Amy giggled.

"…Well…yes, like my interest in Vector." Vanilla choked out.

"Heh heh, don't worry, I'll talk with her. You can go out shopping while I get the info out of her." Amy suggested. Vanilla nodded, got up and left. Amy walked to the couch, set down the cupcake tray on the table and turned to Cream. "Hey Cream, is there anything on your mind?" Amy asked.

"Do you think Charmy is okay." Cream asked swiftly.

"Well, what do you think." Amy asked.

"Well, I have a strong feeling that he is okay but at the same time I have a feeling that he might not be okay. I feel so bad that I actually have doubts that he's alive." Cream explained. Amy giggled.

"What's so funny!" Cream nearly yelled.

"Cream, you're not doubting that he is alive. You're just worried about him that's all. And the strong feeling that he's okay is the belief in someone special to you. Bye the way, why are you only talking about Charmy, what about the other two?" Amy asked already knowing the answer. Cream blushed then shoved a cupcake in her mouth.

"Oops can't talk with my mouth full." Cream mumbled through the food in her mouth nervously.

"That's okay Cream I can wait. You want some tea too." Amy offered and held it up. Cream took it and sipped it down. Suddenly the cupcake in her mouth crumbled up and she felt it slide down her throat. Cream gave Amy a glare. Amy just smiled.

"You tricked me!" Cream shouted.

"Come on Cream you can talk to me I'm your friend."

"Well okay…I may have a interest in Charmy Bee." Cream admitted. Amy raised her eyebrow. "Okay I like him a lot! He's so cute and funny and we have so much in common! We're both the same age, we both love flowers, and we both are living with a guardian that loves the other one." Cream spilled her guts to Amy.

"Charmy loves flowers?" Amy asked.

"You didn't know? Oh no! He probably didn't tell anyone because he is too embarrassed! He's gonna hate me!" Cream panicked.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, calm down Cream! If he likes you too then he won't hate you, and even if he didn't he'd still like you." Amy informed.

"But what if he doesn't like me the way I like him! I can't go on not knowing! That's it!" Cream got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked following her.

"To find my Charmy!" Cream said opening the door but became face to face with Solider 1.

"I'm really sorry about this." He said in a hesitating voice. Suddenly Gaza the Snake pushed him out of the way. He was followed by two other mean looking snakes wearing trench coats.

"Where is Vector!" Gaza asked.

"We don't know now get out you punks!" Amy demanded.

"Hey are those cupcakes?" Solider 1 asked.

"Why yes, help yourself." Amy said ever so nicely. Solider 1 ran to the cupcakes then Amy reverted back to her mean stage and grabbed her hammer.

"Oh you really don't want to do anything rash. After Harley Quiz showed the Commander that tape of Vector blowing up the Central City gas station the G.U.N court found the Chaotix guilty and we no that you are their friends. So tell us where they are." Gaza commanded.

"Blew up a gas station? Makes me glad I live in Westopolis." Amy said. Gaza then stepped out of the way to reveal the captured Vanilla the Rabbit with a gun to her head by one of Gaza's men.

"Mommy!" Cream screamed.

"Now are you going to tell us where they are or not." Gaza said. Amy and Cream were silent. "Alright then, kill her." Gaza commanded. The snake was about to pull the trigger when the Commander put a gun to Gaza's head from behind.

"You know I'm obligated to shoot you right." The Commander said.

"You know I'm obligated to shoot her right." Gaza answered.

"You know I don't care. Now leave!" The Commander shouted. Gaza signaled his teammate to put the gun down. Gaza sneered and walked off.

"What do you mean they were obligated to shoot us." Amy asked as Cream ran to her mother for a hug.

"It's complicated." Solider 1 said while walking up with three cupcakes in his hand. "You see the terrorist attacks are so devastating that the G.U.N court has issued the killing of anyone that won't cooperate. About half the army didn't like the idea but the other half cheered like it was double soup Tuesday at the cafeteria." Solider 1 explained.

"They think since Vector blew up the gas station trying to get away from the army that he was in league with the mysterious organization that is causing all this mess. Plus it's the only lead they have. This organization obviously knows how to keep hidden." The Commander said.

"That's why I have to find my Charmy." Cream said flying off faster then Vanilla could say stop.

"Amy, stop her." Vanilla said worried.

"I know this is a dangerous situation for her to handle on her own Vanilla…that's why I'm going with her." Amy said then sprinted down the hall. Vanilla and the Commander just stared down the now empty hall.

"Anyone want a cupcake." Solider 1 said then received a glare from the Commander.

_Future City 43rd street: 11:02 am_

The ever-popular police scramble was happening again but this seemed to be

More of a panic then usual. The citizens of Future City started to panic. Nothing like this had ever happened in their high tech city before. Many people had skipped town as soon as the incident was reported on T.V, which was a few minutes after the incident. Vector, Charmy and Rex were found on top of the roof. Vector was found to only be completely tired and thus dozed off. Charmy was merely unconscious. Rex was dead however. Vector and Charmy were taken from the rooftops and put on a hovering mattress on the ground. The doctors took a look at Charmy and saw that he had only a small bruise on his neck and on his cheek. Vector woke up from his nap and looked over to the other mattress and saw Charmy on that mattress. Vector sat up.

"Hey Espio get over here!" Vector commanded. Espio walked over to Vector after talking with the police commander.

"Vector, I see you're awake. Listen the police have given us a place to stay while we try to figure this mess out." Espio explained.

"What's wrong with the hotel?" Vector wanted to know.

"Well the hotel called and said your credit card was invalid."

"What! Ah great! Now we have to travel with only 53 dollars. So how is Charmy doing?" Vector asked.

"Nothing serious. He has two small bruises on him. His leg wasn't hurt either." Espio informed.

"Good. If Charmy gets shot in the leg again we wouldn't be able to pay for him to be hospitalized."

"…Ugh…w-where am I…AH! Metal tentacles!" Charmy woke up and yelled. He looked around and he wasn't in the place he was just in. He had that palace dream again. What is that al about anyway? It was starting to scare him. Charmy tried to shake it out of his mind but the visions of all those bees getting killed and palace walls getting blown up came flooding back. The Shadow that keeps tormenting him in his head, why is he there? It is all so confusing. Charmy turned to look at Vector.

"Hey kid. You're still at that building we crashed into but you're on a hovering mattress." Vector explained. Charmy looked down and saw the mattress hovering barely above the ground.

"Cool." Charmy said with barely any emotion.

"Something wrong." Espio asked

"Nope." Charmy lied. _'I hope something like this doesn't happen too often. We might end up dead in a few days if this keeps up'_ Charmy thought. "So can we get back to the hotel now?" Charmy asked.

"Actually…" Vector began

A few minutes later 

"WHAT! Why do we have to stay out of the hotel just because Vector's credit card was invalid?" Charmy screamed.

"Well do you have any money?" Espio asked.

"…No…so what about our stuff?"

"We didn't bring anything? And I know you keep your pajamas folded up inside your helmet too." Vector pointed out.

"So where are we gonna stay?" Charmy asked.

_Future City 22nd street_

"We're going to stay at this dump." Charmy complained.

"What are you talking about? This place looks like Vanilla's house only a little bit bigger." Vector said.

"Plus it's a hell of a lot better then our house. Our house didn't even have a front yard." Espio added.

"Yeah but it's no 5 star hotel." Charmy kept complaining.

"You know you don't usually complain this much…your always usually being obnoxious or fake complaining in order to get us to complain about you." Espio explained.

"Do not." Charmy complained then flew toward the house. Vector and Espio soon followed.

"What's his problem? Espio asked.

"He's still worried about Cream." Vector answered.

"Well maybe I can use this to my advantage against him." Espio said with an evil smile on his face. Vector rolled his eyes and they all approached the door. Charmy pressed the doorbell and out came a man with shortly cut light brown hair, glasses, and a brown suit with a green tie. "Why hello Mr. Uhh…" Began Vector.

"Carson…Dr.Carson." He said to Vector.

"Oh right. We thank you for letting us stay here for a while. Trust me, if we ever get in your way just say the word and we're gone." Vector said.

"Trust me its no trouble at all." Dr.Carson said. Charmy flew past him and looked around the living room. He looked in the 2 bathrooms, the kitchen, the den, and the guestroom. Then he flew down stairs and saw Vector, Espio, and Dr.Carson sitting on the couch.

"How come there is only 1 bed in the guest room?" Charmy said.

"Well while you were upstairs we talked about the sleeping areas. Vector gets the bed, I sleep on the floor and you get the couch." Espio said. Charmy looked at Vector.

"Hey I decide to stay out of any decisions made while staying here. From here on Espio and Dr.Carson are the bosses, at least until we get out of here." Vector said. Charmy then glared at Espio.

"Okay Espio what are the terms of this stay." Charmy growled.

"Okay, Number 1: We do any favor Dr.Carson asks us if he can't do it himself. Number 2: No complaining about rule number 3." Espio said. Charmy raised his eyebrow. "Number 3: I know you have been having these wet dreams so I'm making you wear a diaper before you go to sleep." Espio finished. Vector chuckled and looked away. Dr.Carson said nothing. Charmy's mouth had hit the floor.

"WHAT! But that's not fair! Vector do something." Charmy whined.

"Like I said I'm not the boss." Vector said. Even though Vector thought the idea was pretty funny he thought it was a bit to rash. Although it did match his attitude.

"Err…fine I'll wear the stupid diaper. I don't care." Charmy lied. He cared a lot. But then he started thinking about Cream. Charmy sighed and looked up at Vector again.

"In a way it does make sense. This isn't our house and it would be pretty rude to ruin his sheets." Vector said. Charmy pouted and plopped his head on the couch.

"Well then I guess there is one thing you guys could do for me. I need some shopping done and I was wondering if you could get the groceries for me." Dr.Carson said giving them a list and some money.

"Sure!" Espio grabbed the money and the list, ran to the door and ran out. Vector and Charmy followed.

Future City store: 11:33 am 

At the store Charmy just tossed anything in the shopping cart. Vector took them

Out as he did however. Espio was in the milk and ice cream isle when he heard a talk between two men. Espio snuck up and got behind a crate of oranges and listened in.

"Okay listen, Number 11 said he was going to transport the plane of chaos water tomorrow. We need to pick up the spice for Number 11 and get out of here as fast as we can." Said one guy.

"Hey Number 405, do you have a feeling we're being watched?" The other guy said pulling out a pistol.

"Why I don't know Number 569. Lets test something out." 405 said pulling out his pistol and shooting the orange crate. Espio jumped back. Many people were startled by the sound and everyone started panicking. Espio pulled out his small ninja knife. The security bots flew out of the walls by then and hovered to the scene. They scanned and saw Espio with the knife. "Threat detected." Both robots said. "Huh?" Espio said before they started shooting lasers at him. Espio danced around while trying to dodge them. The two numbered agents ran off as quickly as they could but Charmy had seen what happened. Charmy flew in front of the men. The two stopped in their tracks.

"Stop you freaks. I am Charmy Bee. You will never escape me and my powerful stinger." Charmy chanted. The two pulled out their guns and pointed them at Charmy. "…" Charmy said nothing then turned around and flew away. They both shot at him but he was gone. "You go after the kid and I'll get the spice." Said 405. They both took off in a different direction. Espio saw the man run past him and decided to get rid of these robots. He jumped and through two ninja knifes at the robots. It struck them directly and they both fell to the ground and exploded. Espio then took off for that guy. Meanwhile, many people were ducking and running away as gun shots were heard through out the store. Charmy flew around the meat and freezer part of the store and managed to dodge every bullet. Charmy however wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into an empty shopping cart. He flipped over and fell into the shopping cart, which was enough to get it moving. Charmy rode the shopping cart down the section barley avoiding crashing into anyone. Charmy screamed as he rode even faster down the section of the store. Elsewhere Espio lost Number 405. He was about to look for vector when a shopping cart rode past him and had caught Espio's tail. Espio yelled as his body was dragged across the ground while Charmy screamed in excitement. Number 569 was getting tired of this. He pulled out a red tube filled with chaos water and dumped it on the floor. Electricity shot up and turned into a shadow creature. The creature sprouted wings and started to follow the shopping cart. Charmy saw a wall coming up ahead and directed the cart to round the corner. Espio bumped his head against the wall slightly then they jet down the isle. The shadow creature flew to the wall, pounded his feet against it and took off down that same isle leaving two huge craters in the wall. Meanwhile Vector was in the spices and syrups isle when Number 405 came in and snatched a lot of spices and shoved them in his pockets. "Hey buddy, you can't do that." Vector said. Suddenly Number 405 heard wheels and screaming. He jumped in the air and saw Vector get slammed in the stomach with a shopping cart, which was followed by a red shadow creature with wings. Many people had already left the store but those who hadn't left had already ducked and covered. The shadow creature was electrocuting everything it flew past so the level of danger was clear. "What are you idiots doing?" Vector asked looking up and seeing Charmy. "Uh-oh." Charmy said as the came to a dead end. Vector turned to look and freaked out. He climbed into the shopping cart grabbed Charmy and jumped over the shadow creature on top of number 569 who was following them the whole time. The shadow creature saw them then turned to look in front then rammed against the wall and the shopping cart. The shadow creature turned into the original chaos water after that.

Vector dragged Number 569 to the pool of chaos water. Charmy looked down and

Saw Espio lying in the pool of chaos water with a twitching eye.

"Heh Heh! How's that feel Espio." Charmy laughed. Espio didn't move.

"I'm calling the police. Hey did you guys see another person with spices in his pockets?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, I think he left." Charmy said.

"Damn! Well come on lets go." Vector said grabbing Espio's tail and pulling him along. Charmy followed them didn't notice a certain white bat on the ceiling.

"Eggman wants a sample of the chaos water he's got it. As long as I get my gems I don't really care what he decides to do with it." Rouge said landed on the ground and scooped up a sample of the chaos water with a small tube. She saw small electric sparks inside the tube before she put the cork on the tube. "Sure hope this was worth the trip." Rouge said taking off.

_That's it for this chapter. Please review._


	8. Chapter 9

_Okay I'm back with another chapter. On with the show!_

**Created Counterfeit life!**

Cream sat on the bus waiting for it to take her out of the city. She was really afraid of the fact that she was leaving the city with only her pet chao as a companion. She looked down at the sleeping chao that was in her dress pocket the whole time she was talking with Amy and the G.U.N Commander. She was a little surprised the whole thing didn't wake Cheese but decided to get back to the matter at hand. She actually did feel like she was literally going crazy. Here she is, a six year old girl on a bus with no one but Cheese, leaving the city to look for a boy that she has absolutely no idea of his whereabouts. All this because she was deeply in love with this boy. What if Charmy didn't want anything to do with her? Then she would have gone all that way for nothing. Cream sighed. It seemed like their were more reasons to stay then to go. It was just her reason to go felt much stronger then the other ones. Suddenly Cream heard a familiar shout.

"What do you mean my metro card is a fake!" Amy shouted at the bus driver.

"Sorry miss but this card is clearly a fake. Look it's got a white area over the pin number." The bus driver said pointing to the white creamy looking thing in the card. Amy slides her finger across the area the white mark was on, wiped it off, and licked it.

"That was frosting you idiot. It probably fell inside my open purse when I was frosting my cupcakes and it hit the metro card." Amy then pulled out her hammer. "Now let me sit down!" Amy shouted.

"Okay! Sorry, you can get on." He said. Amy put her hammer away.

"Thank you." She said gracefully. Amy walked up to the seat Cream was in. Cream knew she was going to get it now. She saw Amy's angry face and got scared. Cream was about to speak but Amy held up a finger, which signaled her to be quiet. "Cream do you know how many blocks I had to run to catch up to this bus. Apparently no one rides the bus anymore." Amy scolded. Cream hung her head in shame. "How could you think of doing something like this without me." Amy said.

"I know, I…wait, what?" Cream was confused.

"Hey, this is a boy you like and I'm not about to let my best friend go out on a search for her love by herself. After all I do the exact same thing with Sonic. I understand exactly what you're feeling right now." Amy reassured.

"You do?" Cream asked.

"Sure. I bet you feel as if you've gone literally crazy and it seems as if there are more reasons for you to stay then for you to go, but the reason for going is stronger then your reason for staying." Amy pointed out.

"…Wow." Cream said surprised that Amy summed up exactly what Cream felt.

"Okay, now I found out from G.U.N where the Chaotix were headed when the Commander told me about the gas station incident. I've been to Central City and I know that the only highway that has a gas station near it leads to Future City." Amy said.

"Great lets get there quick." Cream said determined _'I'm coming Charmy' _she thought in her head.

_Future City: 11:57_

The Chaotix were walking back to the house with three bags of groceries from a different store since the other one was destroyed by a red chaos creature. Vector had been wondering what that water was and what kind of power it had. Vector then looked down at the embarrassed and now blushing Charmy Bee. He thought Espio had gone a little bit too far this time.

"Espio did you really have to make me wear the diaper on the way home." Charmy said looking at all the kids in the area and making sure they didn't notice him wearing it.

"Let's just say this is payback for me somehow waking up in a dress in the middle of the city on April Fool's Day." Espio said smiling. Charmy started to regret ever pulling that prank on him. He was so glad they were close to the house. When they got in the saw Dr.Carson sitting on the couch trying to rub something off his hand.

"We're back!" Vector said then he noticed the horror on Dr.Carson's and that he was trying to rub something off his hand. Vector studied him for a moment before Dr.Carson spoke.

"Oh hello there, did you get the groceries." Dr.Carson said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah we did." Vector said giving the bags to Espio. Espio took the bags to the kitchen and Charmy followed him. Vector sat on the couch across from Dr.Carson. "So what were you doing just now?" Vector asked growing suspicious.

"Oh I was working in my lab and I got oil on me. It's no big deal." Vector noticed what he was rubbing off was red not black.

"So what is it you were working on in the basement?" Vector asked. A sad fake smile appeared on Carson's face.

"…An…unfinished project. But enough about that. You have a nice thing going here it's almost to bad you have nowhere to go. Why are you here in Future City if you don't have a place to live?" Carson asked changing the subject.

"Yeah I do, and from the looks of those pictures on the wall so did you." Vector said looking at the pictures on the wall. Dr.Carson turned to look at the pictures on the wall.

"Ah yes, that's my…family." Dr.Carson said with another fake smile on his face. Vector got up and looked at the picture. He saw Dr.Carson with his wife and their daughter that appeared to be Charmy's age in the photo.

"So, what happened to them? You don't have to tell me if it brings back any bad memories."

"No, it's quite alright. You see we used to be so happy together as a family. However a couple of years ago my wife left me because she said I focused more on my inventions then on our marriage. When my wife left, my daughter Jenny caught a deadly disease. She died when she was 8 years old. I've learned to cope with the loss however."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Listen I need to go into the kitchen to get something." Vector walked off to the kitchen.

"I've got to be more careful next time I go down there. That beast almost killed me. I need to fill those tubes and finish my final mission before I die." Dr.Carson said quietly to himself.

Charmy had heard every word they were talking about and started to think what it would be like if he didn't have Cream, Vector, or even Espio. Charmy sometimes wished he knew who his parents were so he didn't have to worry about it so much. It's not that if he had parents he wouldn't need Vector or Espio around, it's just that it would be nice to know who they were. He wondered who they looked like and who they were. He guessed he'd never know.

'_You want to know who your parents are now don't you? And to think I thought I wasn't getting anywhere with those dreams I gave you.'_ Said a familiar voice inside Charmy's head.

"You again. Get out of my head." Charmy said. Soon Charmy saw a flash of light and he was at that burning castle again. Charmy was in a room with that same solider with the sword protecting his wife and her baby. Charmy looked across the room to see what he was looking at. Charmy gasped when he saw what they were looking at. There was a Diablon prototype robot in the room. It was surrounded by a bunch of other G.U.N robots like the prototype Big Foot, Hot Shot, and Flying Dog robots. (Diablon is from Shadow the Hedgehog and the other three were from Sonic Adventure 2:Battle in case you didn't know)

"W-what's going on here? Why is G.U.N attacking this palace?" Charmy asked shocked.

"Listen in and you'll find out." Said the Shadow who was floating next to him.

"Why? Why are you attacking our land?" asked the solider with his glowing sword out.

"Because we have reason to believe this land was using research and the destructive chaos water to create illegal monsters." Said the person inside the Diablon robot.

"What? But that was just something we were researching to help make our lives better. We heard that there was a project that was allowed to be tested aboard a place called Space Colony Ark. Besides we had permission from you guys to research this subject." The solider said.

"We know about that, my grandfather put that place out of order and did exactly what we're doing to you." Said a voice that was familiar to Charmy.

"That voice sounds so familiar." The glass window on diablon slid open and reviled Harley Quiz sitting in the cockpit. Charmy freaked out.

"H-How long ago was this?" Charmy asked the Shadow.

"About 5 years and six months ago. You see this palace is the only 4000-year-old think here. Hard to believe it held up this long. The bee colony has been around as long as this temple has but the bees live and die just like any other mortal." The Shadow explained.

"Those heartless punks!" Charmy said angrily.

"Wait until you see who Harley's assistant was." The Shadow said. Charmy looked back down and inside the cockpit. Harley's assistant came into view as Harley called him. Charmy couldn't believe who it was. Suddenly the flash of light returned and Charmy was back into the kitchen and saw a big hand waving in his face.

"Hello Charmy you with us." Vector asked. Charmy blinked and saw Espio and Vector standing there.

"You alright." Vector asked.

"…Yeah…I'm alright." Charmy said with a sad voice. Vector and Espio looked at each other a bit worried and confused.

_Final fortress: 12:00 am_

"Okay Eggman I got you this electric goop. Now what the hell is it suppose to be?" Rouge asked.

"It's the legendary chaos water." Eggman said.

"Oh great another word to add to the chaos dictionary. Chaos emeralds, chaos control, chaos creature, perfect chaos, chaos blast, and now this." Rouge complained.

"They are named that way because they are all linked together in the same subject." Eggman explained. "In fact the chaos water is responsible for most of our encounters with chaos anything. About a couple of 1000 years before the destruction of the echidna tribe there was a person by the name of The Chaos Shadow. He created the chaos water and used it to create many chaos creatures. He declared war against the entire planet. Millions of people died but one day the leader of the Honeybee tribe defeated this monster. However the Chaos Shadow was able to use the chaos water to keep his spirit alive and he literally turned into a shadow. The Shadow took control of the bee tribe's leader and it made the leader go horribly insane. I don't know what happened to him but the chaos shadow has obviously taken over a new body by now." Eggman explained.

"Why didn't he just keep the same body?" Asked Bocoe.

"Well you show me a person who has a body that wont die out after living for over 5000 years!" Eggman yelled as if it were the stupidest question in the world. "Any way, I found out in my research that many people had experimented with this chaos water in order to help or destroy the world. Either way, any organization, colony, army, civilization, palace, or whatever was attacked and destroyed if they were even seen with chaos water."

"Wait are you saying that if I was caught carrying that tube I could have gotten killed!" Rouge shouted.

"Yup." Eggman answered before Rouge punched him over the head. Eggman acted as if he didn't feel it.

"Take Space Colony Ark and The Echidna Temple for example." Eggman said.

"Wasn't it Perfect Chaos that destroyed the temple." Decoe asked.

"Yes put Chief Panachamic wanted to destroy it first. Or did you not read the stone tablet!" Eggman shouted again.

"Jeez, sorry." Decoe complained.

In the corner stood Shadow the Hedgehog and Bolt. They both had listened in on what Eggman had said. Shadow was thinking deep again.

"Chaos water? But what did the Ark have to do with that? Could the professor have used that during my creation? Or maybe it's my blood. No, that doesn't make any sense. Black Doom gave me my blood. Then that means Black Dooms blood was Chaos water! But how'd it get inside him. If this all happened on our planet then how'd it get into space. Eggman did say he didn't know what happened after that. What ever happened in the middle could have caused the chaos water to go in space." Shadow said out loud.

"Do you always talk to yourself.' Bolt said. Shadow said nothing. "Oh I get it you talk to yourself but talking to someone else is prohibited." Bolt said.

"Why'd you betray the Head Shadow?" Shadow asked.

"I can go back anytime I want you know." Bolt reassured.

"Doesn't matter to me, you'll just end up dead like the rest of them." Shadow countered.

"I bet you're a real people person huh." Bolt joked. " To be honest I wouldn't go back I was threatened with death, which I am by the way." This got Shadow's full attention. "The Chaos Shadow does get inside of people, that's true but he doesn't take control of them. Instead he pin points the strongest source of anger inside them and pecks at it and pecks at it until they become insane. This Head Shadow guy must've been really pissed off about what happened in the past. The Shadow organization is only 5 years and 5 months old, I'd say about one month after his incident happened."

"How d you know all this?" Shadow asked.

"Because I used to be Number 3 of the Shadow Organization. However when the new Number 3 beat me in a dual I became Number 53. I was quite lucky actually. He'd usually kill anyone who lost the dual. However he kept me because he knew I was powerful. Anyway, when I was Number 3 he would always let me, Number 1, and Number 2 in on his plans and what they meant. Knowing the Head Shadow he probably knows I betrayed him. Most likely he'll slice my brain in half soon." Bolt explained.

"And you're okay with that." Shadow said.

"No, I just thought I'd go out with a bang." Bolt said. "I just wonder why he hasn't killed me yet." Shadow stared at him then spoke.

"The doctor told me this Shadow Organization mess has more to do with the Chaotix then anything else on this planet. He said he told Cream the Rabbit because he knew she and that bee were very close…and because he doesn't like Sonic." Shadow said. Bolt just smiled.

"Now to process all of my robots with the chaos water. Oh Bokkun! I need you to take this tube and put it in the Egg-generator!" A few seconds later Bokkun slowly hovered in still crying. He flew to Eggman but turned his head to the wall to make sure Eggman didn't see his tears but then noticed Bolt standing by the wall.

"YOU!" Bokkun said flying toward Bolt. Bolt shot a blast of electricity at him. It hit him in the stomach and shot him to the opposite wall. Bokkun slid down to the floor but for some reason couldn't move his body. He was paralyzed.

"Whoa, whoa, time out! Now what's going on!" Eggman said getting up from his seat.

"T-That's the guy…who…attacked Cream." Bokkun chocked out.

"Yeah, I did. It was my job before I quit the Shadow Organization. He knew those two were very close. That electrified kid over there has a crush on her too but was sadly rejected. Yes I was there when she cast you away." Bolt said harshly.

"S-Shut up!" Bokkun felt the tears coming again.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bolt asked.

"Oh he can't do anything about but I can." Eggman said walking up to him. "Now listen, if you want to be one of the only people who trust me enough to help me with my research then your gonna have to not hurt any of my staff. This is a big job we need to do and if you don't want to cooperate you can go back the Head Shadow now!" Eggman said. Bolt stood there and said nothing. As much as he would have loved to walk out on him, he couldn't.

"I'll cooperate." Bolt said. This response surprised Shadow.

"Decoe, take the tube to the Egg-generator. Bocoe take Bokkun to the emergency room in level 3B then go to the Egg-generator as well." Eggman commanded. Bocoe picked up Bokkun and took him out and Decoe took the tube out as well. Bolt heard Bokkun mumble the words 'I'll kill him' as Bocoe took him out but didn't think much of it. "Shadow!" Eggman said. Shadow looked up toward Eggman. "I've got a job for you." Eggman said.

_Future City 22nd street: 9:52 pm. _

A storm was starting to form. Dark clouds had floated over the city. They were so thick they were visible even though it was dark outside. A few seconds later it started pouring over the city (not raining, pouring). Charmy had done what Espio said and went to bed with a diaper on. He was having the most wonderful dream about him and Cream. He was half way through it when a lightning strike from outside woke him up. Charmy looked around and saw that he wasn't with Cream anymore. Charmy started to pout when he noticed his diaper was wet.

"Uh-oh. Oh please tell me I didn't…" Charmy looked inside the diaper and quickly shut it when the smell of urine greeted his nose. "Ewe, I can't believe Espio was right." Charmy immediately took off the diaper and headed to the bathroom to clean up. On his way back to the room he saw a red glow coming from the direction of the basement. Charmy decided to follow it. He flew toward the basement entrance and slowly flew down the stairs toward the door. Suddenly the red glow stopped. This frightened Charmy. Charmy opened the door and saw a long dirty hallway. It had spider webs everywhere and it was completely dark. It looked like the entrance to an abandoned warehouse. He cautiously floated into the dark hallway and as soon as he did he accidentally hit his foot against the door and caused it to close shut. Charmy freaked out and pulled on the doorknob rapidly. It wouldn't move. How did Dr.Carson get in and out of the basement if the door locked itself? Charmy pounded hard on the door. He was terrified now. Charmy looked down the seemingly endless and dark hallway. He then heard the loud boom of thunder outside. He sure wished he kept the diaper on now.

"Okay…I…can…do this…I-I-I'm n-not afraid." Charmy said in a shaky voice. He floated slowly down the hall, trying not to make a sound. He looked around the depressing looking hallway and wondered if Dr. Carson had any problems. He floated down the hall being constantly scared to death by random thunder booms. Soon he came to another door. All of a sudden the red light shot out from the cracks or the door and the hallway was filled with red light. It soon stopped and Charmy started to think of going inside. Charmy grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. He opened it and saw a room with a long line of huge capsules filled with chaos water on both sides of the room. At the end of the ice rink sized room was a huge metal capsule that was linked up to the other capsules. The huge metal one didn't have see through glass so Charmy couldn't see what was inside it. There in front of the capsule was Dr. Carson with his hands on the keyboard in front of him.

"Oh hello Charmy." Dr. Carson said in a quiet voice but load enough for Charmy to here. The way he said that sentence gave Charmy a chill up his spine. "I was just about to come up stairs and get you." Dr. Carson said turning to Charmy and pulling his sleeve up. His arm glowed red and he slammed his hand on the floor. The electric light it produced flew across the floor toward Charmy. The red light sprouted out of the floor before it could reach Charmy then the light shot at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………"

Vector was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack(or a 9:52 snack) when he heard a huge scream echoing from the basement area. Vector ran out of the kitchen and to the stairs leading to the basement, which was about right next to the kitchen. Vector saw Espio by the door when he got to the small stairs.

"Espio, did you hear that?" Vector asked as thunder boomed again and the rain began to pound harder on the house.

"Yeah, and Charmy is not in his room. Come on." Espio said opening the door to the hallway. Vector and Espio immediately ran down the hallway toward the area where the scream echoed. When the got to another door they ran inside and gasped.

"This place has capsules filled with the same substance we saw at the store." Vector said surprised.

"It's called chaos water." Said Dr.Carson from the end of the room. "And this is my abandened warehouse." He continued.

"I knew you weren't meant to be trusted." Espio said pulling out a ninja star.

"Where's Charmy?" Vector demanded. Dr.Carson snapped his fingers and out came three red electric tentacles from the ground holding Charmy. Two of the tentacles were rapped around Charmy's stomach while the other one was around Charmy's mouth so he couldn't scream. Vector looked into Charmy's terrified eyes. He looked as if his pupils had shrunk and he was clearly crying. So many streams of tears flew down his face that there was enough to make a mini puddle. Vector started to growl.

"What is this Chaos water?" Espio asked.

"It's a substance made from mortal blood. I've been using Number 9 to collect the blood from people in order to create this water. After you killed him I only needed a few more cups of random blood to power my project. It wouldn't work if I added my blood again because once it has more then one person's blood adding similar blood would cause it to get confused and destroy itself. So I talked with the police and they allowed me to take you guys in." Carson said. Vector walked up to Carson till he was a few feet away from him.

"When exactly did you start this 'project' Carson?" Vector asked angrily.

"About the same time when my wife left me." Carson said. That's when Vector lost it. He ran toward Carson and punched him to the floor. Carson's glasses almost broke when Vector hit them.

"LIAR! She never left you! You killed her then used her own blood for the Chaos water! Then when your daughter caught the disease you thought she was going to die anyway so you killed her as well!" Vector shouted. Espio and Charmy gasped. Charmy would have yelled something out but then tentacle was still over his mouth.

"Yes. What you say is true." Carson said. Vector picked Carson up by the neck and slammed him against the tube.

"What the hell were you thinking! That was your own family damn it! Some people would kill to have what you had!" Vector shouted even louder. This time a small tear came from his eye and fell to the floor. Both Espio and Charmy had seen this.

"Oh please, death is part of the circle of life! Whatever you do it will happen and there is no way to stop it. That's why the Head Shadow wants me to continue creating this chaos water. Once I drain this child's blood I will give all of this blood to my 'project' and the Chaos Shadow inside of him will absorb into the body of my project and he will be immortal!" Carson shouted as his arm turned into a red glow and transformed into an arm cannon with three bullet sockets. Carson whacked Vector to the ground and began shooting rapidly at him. Vector had quickly gotten up and ran toward Espio who was now holding many ninja stars. Vector jumped over Espio and Espio tossed the ninja stars at the bullets being fired. An explosion took place and Vector and Espio were not in view when the smoke cleared. Vector and Espio were now behind him, but as soon as they jumped for an attack Dr.Carson moved out of the way.

"HA! Your going to have to do better then that!" Carson shouted.

"Don't worry Carson! We beat Rex we can beat you!" Vector said.

"I doubt it. After all I have all the chaos water! Oh and for the record please call me Number 10!" Carson said firing at them again. Vector and Espio moved out of the way and let it hit the capsules. However when the bullets hit it they just bounced off and flew around the room. Espio was throwing his exploding stars everywhere but none of them were hitting Carson. He started to wonder why they weren't attacking him but then was suddenly surrounded by blinding smoke. Carson couldn't see a thing he was then punched in the face by Vector then in the stomach. He was hit so many times he started to bleed. Carson finally figured it out. They used the surrounded by blinding smoke and get beaten around by someone who sees through it move. Carson then decided to shoot on a circular motion. He spun around and shot in a circle. Vector then jumped over Carson's head and punched him on the very top of his head. Carson fell to the floor with Vector landing in front of him.

"Got ya, Number 10." Vector said triumphantly. Carson just laughed. Suddenly a huge cannon sprouted from his chest and he shot a cannon ball at Vector's stomach. Vector hurled across the room until he slammed his feet on the ground and skidded to a stop. Vector then chucked the cannon ball back at Carson. It impaled him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. Vector immediately ran to Charmy and tried to release him from the tentacle's grip. Suddenly Dr. Carson was picked up from another tentacle that sprouted out of nowhere and carried him to the metal capsule. Dr.Carson typed in a whole bunch of numbers into the machine that held the 'project' inside. Espio ran toward him and tossed a ninja knife at him this time. Carson countered with the 3-way cannon on his arm and sent it flying back at Espio. It hit him in the arm and Espio fell to the ground. Espio stood up and pulled the knife out of his arm and yelped in pain. Vector was still tugging at the tentacles but they wouldn't budge. All of a sudden the metal capsule started to open.

"What the…"Espio began.

"Behold! My project!" Dr. Carson said as smoke came from the machine. Everyone waited in silence until a huge red foot stepped out of the capsule. Another stepped out and the creature let out a huge roar. The smoke cleared and they were looking at a red chaos creature that looked like the mixture between Perfect Chaos and a T-rex. It let out another huge roar then grabbed Charmy and pulled him out of the tentacles' grasp. It started to squeeze his body. Charmy started to yelp in humongous pain before Vector intervened.

"Stop!" Vector shouted.

"Only if you let me do this my way." Carson said. Vector growled. Dr. Carson snapped his fingers, which made the Chaos creature squeeze harder. Charmy shouted even louder.

"Okay! What do you propose?" Vector asked. Dr. Carson snapped his fingers again, which caused the floor to open up. The creature dropped Charmy in the dark and damp pit with dirt walls and then jumped in itself. Charmy rolled out of the creature's way as it landed. Vector was about to jump in as well but metal bars appeared out of nowhere keeping him from Charmy. Vector punched, kicked, and shot fireballs at the bars but it wouldn't break. That's when Vector noticed Dr.Carson was in the pit with them as well.

"Here is what I propose. I dual between my creature and him." Carson said. Vector and Espio gasped. There was no way Charmy could win against that thing. However this seemed to be the only hope of winning. Dr.Carson jumped on the creature's head then announced for it to attack. Charmy stood there completely scared.

"H-How am I…I can't…" Charmy began.

"Charmy! You can do it! Don't let him get to you! There has to be a weak spot!" Vector shouted. Charmy looked up at Vector confused but then his face turned confident.

"Okay I'm ready!" Charmy shouted. As soon as he said that the creature shot many red plasma balls at Charmy. Charmy jumped and spun around at the end where his stinger was. He drilled right through the plasma balls as they came at him. Charmy was headed straight for the creature's head but it somehow ended up behind Charmy. Charmy ended up crashing into the wall. He fell to the ground in obvious pain. The creature shot another plasma ball at Charmy. Charmy dodged it only to be grabbed by the creature and slammed into the ground. Before Charmy could get up a huge foot stepped on his body. Charmy couldn't move. He was then kicked to the other side of the pit. Charmy got up and flew straight at the creature only to be punched away. Charmy hit the wall hard then slid back to the ground. Charmy was starting to literally see stars. His vision wasn't so could but he was awake enough to see the creature coming toward him. Charmy was going to cry and admit defeat but Vector interrupted again.

"Come on Charmy! Don't give up! Think about your life and the team! Think about Cream!" Vector shouted. Charmy opened his eyes when he heard that last part. Charmy looked up and saw the creature about to punch his small body. The creature shot the punch at Charmy but he rolled under the creature's legs before it hit him. The creature turned around and shot a plasma ball at Charmy. Charmy took off in the air and looked down. That's when he saw a way he could win. Charmy spun around again and shot himself at the creature again.

"Ha! You honestly believe that's going to work again! You really are stupid!" Dr. Carson shouted. Charmy had missed the chaos creature however. Charmy bounced off the ground then bounced on and off the wall. It wasn't long until Charmy was bouncing all over the room. Dr. Carson's sweat dropped. He didn't know what Charmy was doing. All of a sudden He was hit in the face with a stinger. Dr. Carson fell off the creature and on to the ground. His face was bleeding and he had a deep cut on his cheek. The creature all of a sudden stopped moving. It stood still as Charmy landed on the ground.

"I…figured it out…that thing can't move…or even think without someone telling what to do…" Charmy said panting.

"Oh I get it. It must've responded to Dr. Carson because he added the first amount of blood." Espio said. Charmy looked up at them through the bars. He then looked at the blood on his stinger. Charmy tried flying but could only hover to the wall. Charmy's wings suddenly stopped as soon as he got to the wall. He was so tired he couldn't even fly. Charmy began climbing slowly. Suddenly the chaos creature started to turn back into chaos water and slowly fill up the pit. As soon as it touched Dr. Carson his body started to get melt and soon it burned away as the pit started to fill. Charmy looked down and saw Carson's body get vaporized by the chaos water.

"Uh-oh! Guys, I'm gonna burn to death!" Charmy shouted.

"How can this be? When I was lying in the chaos water I didn't melt or burn!" Espio said.

"There must've not been enough for that to happen! Charmy, you have to climb faster!" Vector shouted. Charmy tried but he was going as fast as he could. Soon the chaos water started to burn him through his shoe. Charmy looked down and could barley see any of the chaos creature left as it continued to turn back into chaos water. Charmy struggled to climb faster but couldn't. He desperately tried flying again. He started beating his wings and he was able to fly a few inches before stopping and grabbing the wall again. Charmy had made it to the bars this time. However they wouldn't budge and the water was getting closer. "Quick Charmy! All three of us have to attack at the same time." Vector said readying himself. All three attacked the bars at once and burst through them. When Charmy flew out the water all of a sudden disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Charmy asked.

I think I know where." Said Espio holding up a journal he found on Carson's counter. Vector grabbed it from him and read.

"It says 'As soon as the creature gets just enough blood for it to be satisfactory it will automatically be transported to airplane 12 in future city. From there it will be hauled to the forest. The huge tub in the plane will be enough to hold it without burning through.' Damn! That water is still around. We have to get to that plane before it takes off." Vector said not really sure when that was going to be. The Chaotix all ran out of the room as fast as possible.

_That's the end of this chapter. I think it's the longest one I've written. Hope you liked it! I'll update again soon._


	9. Chapter 10

_I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School just started and I'm a bit testy. On with the show!_

**Terrorist control on airline 12!**

"Authorities say there have been numerous attacks on the highway by mysterious people with numbers on their shirts. Many of these terrorists have been seen heading toward many different cities and attacking police stations as well as random buildings. We'll keep you posted more as this story unfolds." Said the news reporter before Tails turned off the T.V.

"_sigh'_ I need something to drink. Maybe that will help come me down." Tails said heading toward the kitchen. Usually Tails was a lot braver then this but after what he had just experienced he felt like a spineless jellyfish. The fact that there are more of those creeps running around and that he was at his workshop alone didn't help the situation at all.

"Now where'd I put the glasses again?" Tails reached inside the cabinet and pulled out a glass. All of a sudden thunder boomed outside which startled Tails causing him to drop the glass in the sink. The glass shattered and Tails was now on the floor. "_Pant' _God I hate thunder." Tails said. Then lightning flashed outside the window. "…And lightning." Tails got up and looked out the window. It was pouring outside. Tails shut the open window and decided not to clean the glass until later. He walked back into the room he was in before and tried to turn on the T.V to calm himself but it wouldn't turn on. All of a sudden the power went out leaving Tails alone in a dark empty room with huge windows showing the flashing lightning, the pouring rain, and the loud thunder. Tails froze in complete terror. He curled up in a ball on the couch, closed his eyes, covered his ears and prayed he'd fall asleep. Another thunderous boom sent Tails off the couch and on to the hard floor. He quickly got up and ran to the front door. Tails was about to run outside when the doorknob started turning by itself. Tails backed up and stared as the door opened. Suddenly the door swung wide open unexpectedly which scared Tails in the most terrifying way imaginable.

"Tails! Hey buddy I'm here for you!" Sonic called out into the dark workshop but saw and heard nothing. Sonic shook off the water on his body and walked in. He stopped when his shoe hit something. Sonic looked down and saw Tails shaking in fear on the ground while crying lightly. Sonic stared for a minute but then decided to help him up.

"Yo Tails! You alright?" Sonic said squatting down. Tails said nothing and continued to shack. What was happening to him?

The Chaotix ran fast down the road in the continuously pouring rain. Vector was carrying Charmy since he was too tired to fly. Espio was holding onto his wounded arm. Vector was still feeling the pain he had from that cannonball impaling him in the stomach. The chaotix ran to a nearby hospital to get help for their injuries. They burst through the door and ran to the front desk. Vector ringed the bell, which Charmy would've done if he wasn't so tired. The nurse came up to them and gasped at what she saw.

"Hey lady could you help us?" Vector asked. The nurse nodded her head.

_A few minutes later._

After the nurse wiped the blood off Charmy's stinger she began to fix his cuts and bandage him. The nurse pulled out a bottle of her medical alcohol. Charmy immediately recognized what she was holding.

"Hold out your arm please." She asked.

"No way I know what that stuff is and I'm not…" Charmy began.

"Just do it!" Vector shouted. Charmy looked up at him and saw that serious angry face.

"Okay…" Charmy said silently as he held out his hand. The nurse poured a little of the alcohol on his arm, which caused Charmy to wince in pain. 'Come on Charmy you can take the burn!' Charmy thought as he bit his lip. The nurse grabbed a cotton swab and patted the area lightly caused Charmy to wince more noticeably. When she was done she then put a bandage with little smiling faces on it on Charmy's arm. "Hey? Where's my lollipop!" Charmy whined. The Nurse gave him a lemon-flavored lollipop and Charmy happily sucked it. The nurse then looked at Charmy's burned foot. She touched it, which made Charmy cry out loud in tremendous pain causing him to drop the lollipop on the floor.

"I'm sorry about that sweetie. Let me fix your foot up then I'll get you another lollipop, okay dear." Said the kind young looking nurse. Charmy nodded then fought to hold back his tears. That really hurt.

"Hey Vector, are you feeling alright? You look kinda mad." Espio asked.

"No Espio I'm not mad. I'm just extremely happy to see you." Vector joked angrily. Espio took that as an insult.

"Fine, if you don't want my help then maybe I can just burn this journal right now." Espio threatened holding up Dr.Carson's journal with his now bandaged arm. Vector growled then snatched the book from Espio.

"Let me see this! Maybe it has more information on when this airline 12 is suppose to take off." Vector said flipping through the book.

"Excuse me did you say airline 12?" the nurse asked.

"Yes." Vector answered.

"Well I got word that airline 12 was suppose to take off tonight at 11:30." The nurse explained.

"Really? What time is it now?" Vector asked.

"10:35 pm." Espio said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Uh-Oh, we have to hurry!" Vector said worried. The nurse had just finished patching up Charmy's leg and giving him another lollipop.

"Should we help your bruised stomach now?" The nurse asked.

"There's no time." Vector gave the nurse the money and the three of them ran out the door. Vector only had a few dollars left but he didn't care. They ran out of the hospital and down the road. They just saw a bus that read 'Destination airport' on it but it took off. They were going to have to run in the rain. Vector took off for the bus then came across a parked car. "Come on guys lets take this." Vector said as thunder boomed and lightning struck.

"No way Vector. I've had it with stealing. A ninja such as I will not resort to…Hey!" Espio stopped when he realized Vector and Charmy had already broke in and started the car. They drove off and Espio quickly grabbed the hood of the car before they took off. They drove fast again trying not to hit any cars as they went down the road.

_The bus station: That same time._

Amy was buying a whole bunch of souvenirs and pissing off the souvenir shop manager. Cream however was sitting on a bench watching people walking by her and listening to the rain pound the building outside.Cheese was floating around her and tryed to make her feel better but it wasn't working.

"Man don't you love Future City! Look at this cool watch! It comes with a mini fan, a satellite receptor, and a small T.V screen! And it only cost me 2 dollars!" Amy said walking over to Cream.

"It looks nice." Cream said without looking at it. Amy frowned.

"Come on Cream, cheer up. We no their in future city. We'll find as much clues as we possibly can until we find them." Amy reassured.

"I guess so." Cream merely said. Cheese hugged Cream's arm which made her smile a little.

"…In other news we are reporting back to that heroic event that occurred today. Three brave heroes known as the Chaotix helped bring down a man in a yellow jumpsuit who appeared to be connected to the terrorist attacks. These three were granted a stay at Dr. Avery Carson's home which now seems to have blown up for some unknown reason. Many police officers last spotted the Chaotix running toward a hospital. However when a detective known as Gaza the Snake witnessed this event and went to ask the nurse where they were but she had stated they were headed toward the airport. We'll keep you updated on further events as this story unfolds." Said the news reporter.

"Wow! Talk about luck!" Amy said.

"Didn't you hear Amy? That mean Gaza Snake guy is after them." Cream said.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese shouted.

"Wait a minute, If all of this happened just recently that means he must've known they were here too. Then he must've told the news team he brought with him to report the story." Amy said.

"But why would he want other people to know he was after the Chaotix?" Cream asked.

"Probably because of his huge ego. He probably thinks if he catches the Chaotix he'll be the hero. What an egomaniac! Come on we're going to the Future City airport." Amy said grabbing Cream's hand.

"So why did we have to blow up Carson's house again." Asked a cloaked man with a number 45 on his hat.

"To hide the evidence. If anyone finds anything about the chaos water Carson had in there we'll be killed by the boss." Said another clocked man with a 44 on his hat.

"What about the airport?" asked Number 45.

"I just put a time bomb in the airport for fun. Don't worry it will go off after the plane leaves the station." Number 44 explained.

"Should we follow those two girls and make sure they don't get in our way?" Number 45 asked referring to Amy and Cream. They had over heard their conversation and were intrigued.

"Sure, I'm always in the mood for a good slaughtering." Said Number 44.

_Future City airport: 11:12 pm_

Shadow was sitting on a chair at the airport watching the rain fall outside. He wondered why Eggman had made him come here and wait to be called to airline 12.

Eggman was sure acting mysterious. He gave Shadow a booster for his jet boots and a communication watch. He understood what the communication watch was for but was still in the dark about why he gave him the booster. Their had to be a reason. Eggman isn't known for giving away free presents.

"Now boarding, flight number 12." Said a lady over the megaphone. Shadow got up and headed toward airline 12.

_Future City 73rd street: 11:24 pm. _

Espio was clinging on for dear life as Vector rounded corners, dodged cars, and drove fast all while looking through the windshield wipers.

"How can you see through that rain on the windshield Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Too be honest I don't know, now be quiet and let me drive." Vector commanded. Charmy pouted then went silent. Vector rounded another corner then drove toward the airport. Vector put his foot on the brake, which made the car skid to a stop. Espio flew off the roof of the car and flew to the door. He landed right in front of the door then ran inside. Vector and Charmy soon followed him. They ducked through crowds of people and eventually found the airline they were looking for. Vector was about to run in but was then greeted with a gun in his face.

"Hello Vector." Gaza said with a smile on his face. Vector pushed the gun away from his face then punched Gaza to the floor. Two of Gaza's men then grabbed Vector. Vector spun around and knocked their heads together. Charmy and Espio ran past them to the airline entrance. Gaza started to fire at Vector. Vector dodged every bullet easily then lunged at Gaza. He grabbed him by the throat.

"Vector come on, the planes taking off." Charmy said flying inside.

"Follow me in if you want Gaza but I'm not going to kill you if you do. After all there are more important people do deal with." Vector scowled then ran into the entrance, dropping Gaza in the process. Gaza stood up and rubbed his neck. He then turned to the hired news team standing behind him.

"Edit that out." Gaza commanded. Gaza then ran outside and motioned for his teammates to follow. The news team stood there a bit confused about what just happened. Soon the plane took off and they were now headed out of the city.

Amy and Cream were coming close to the bus stop where the airport was. They quickly got off and headed toward the airport.

"There it is I see it." Amy said running toward the airport. Cream, Cheese, and Amy came even closer to the entrance. As soon as they got to the door…BOOM! The whole airport exploded.

_At that same time_

Gaza ran to the corner and stopped. His teammates soon followed.

"Err…That Vector! What can I do to stop him from beating me! I'm going to need to use the poison gas next time." Gaza stated. "Hey you two where's the news team? I need them to film my plan on how to get Vector and his two dumb bell friends…" Gaza then heard an explosion coming from the direction of the airport. "You two did remember to tell the news team to get out of the airport didn't you?" Gaza asked his two teammates. They shook their heads no. (They don't talk very much) "Arrgh! Now all we have to go by is the direction the plane is headed. Come on lets go." Gaza commanded.

_Back at the airport._

The rain came down hard over the city but not enough to put the fire out. It wasn't long before the fire trucks came, as well as the police cars and investigators. Amy whacked the piece of burning metal off of her with her hammer.

"Cream? Cheese? Where are you?" Amy looked around the fire filled rubble for Cream and called out her name multiple times but no one answered. "Cream! Cheese!" Amy shouted. Still no answer. Amy fell to her knees and began crying. "Come on you two! This isn't funny!" Amy said through her tears. Amy got up off the ground and started to walk out of the fiery pit.

"Chao…" Said a weak voice. Amy turned and saw the blue chao Cheese on the ground. Amy quickly ran over to Cheese and picked him up.

"Oh Cheese, I was so scared! Where is Cream?" Amy asked. Cheese pointed to a pile of stone and rubble that was covered in flames. Amy quickly ran over to it, grabbed her hammer, and knocked the rocks away. She kept knocking them away until she came to what looked like an orange and red shoe. Amy moved the rock covering the rest of it and saw Cream's body face down in the dirt. Amy flipped her over and checked to see if she was breathing. After a minute of examining Amy concluded that Cream was breathing but barely. Amy put Cream on her back and she and Cheese walked (or hovered) out of the rubble.

"Damn! There were three survivors!" said Number 45.

"Yeah and those three are the ones that we saw at the bus station. This can be the perfect time to test out this new invention Number 1 created." Number 44 said holding up a weird looking laser gun with a two tails logo on it.

"I wonder why they kept this weird logo on it though." Said Number 45.

"Probably to protect the Shadow organization's identity. Come on we need to kill those three in the biggest blow out way imaginable." Number 44 said sneaking behind the bushes.

_On the plane: 11:34 pm _

Espio was flipping through Dr. Carson's journal and formula book (The same book). He was very interested in this research. Apparently anyone caught with this Chaos water was killed on the spot. This substance must be extremely dangerous and illegal for something as drastic as that to happen. All of a sudden Charmy snatched the book from Espio.

"Hey give that back!" Espio demanded. Charmy didn't listen. He opened the book and started to read. He turned to a page with a whole lot of numbers and formulas on it. "You can't understand that so give it!" Espio demanded again.

"I bet I could." Charmy said starting to read.

"Fine I'll just wait for your little brain to fry." Espio said. Charmy started to read. Vector sat there thinking deeply about what they just experienced. _'How can anyone be so evil as to destroy their family just because he wanted to create an illegal substance. One things for sure, we're going to stop this head Shadow guy once and for all!'_

"You all done reading?" asked Espio as he turned back to Charmy. Charmy sat there with those anime swirls in his eyes trying to understand the mess he tried to read. Espio snatched the book from him and kept reading. "It says here the plane is going to fly past to the Lost jungle. That doesn't make any sense. There is no airport in the Lost jungle." Espio pointed out.

"Who cares? As long as stop whatever plan that's going on that's fine with me." Vector said. Charmy looked up at Vector and frowned.

"Hey Espio could you leave me and Vector alone for a second?" Charmy asked. Espio shrugged and got up. Charmy moved a seat closer to Vector.

"What is it squirt?" Vector asked. Charmy fiddled with his fingers for a second then looked up at Vector.

"Hey Vector…I had a…dream…a daydream…that you…uh…" Charmy tried to talk.

"Kid if there is something bothering you I…" Vector began.

"Yeah, there is. There is a Shadow guy inside my head giving me dreams and daydreams about my past and the birth of the Shadow Organization and I was wondering if…" Charmy began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, if this is a dream then how do you know it's the right past?" Vector asked.

"Because I have been having a different part of the same dream for a while now and it's starting to scare me." Charmy said. Vector had to admit that was strange. "…Hey Vector…in one of my dreams…this Shadow guy…showed the G.U.N army attacking a burning palace…" Charmy began.

"What!" Vector was terrified. How'd he find out about that?

"…And he showed me this bee colony…and everyone was getting killed and…and…did you…used to be…Harley Quiz's assistant." Charmy asked not looking at Vector because he didn't want him to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"…"

"WELL!" Charmy shouted and turned to Vector showing him the tears he had but obviously not caring.

"…Yeah…It used to be a job I had before me and Espio started the Chaotix Detective Agency." Vector admitted.

"So you had something to do with the attack on that bee palace?" Charmy asked.

"Yes."

"Is that where you guys found me?"

"Yup."

"…One last thing…were there any survivors besides me?"

"…No…there weren't."

"So…your saying that…my parents are…dead…and you killed them!" Charmy shouted a little too loud. Everyone on the plane had heard what Charmy had mindlessly blurted out. Charmy flew out of the seat and down the aisle.

'I can't believe my plan to tell him was ruined. All because some Shadow Creature got inside Charmy's head…wait a minute…Shadow Creature! Oh No, Charmy!' Vector got up and followed Charmy.

Charmy flew fast down the long aisle on the high-tech plane. He couldn't believe it. Vector, the guardian he knew his whole life killed his own parents. Suddenly Charmy was grabbed by two black hands and pulled into a storage closet on the plane. Charmy struggled but couldn't escape. All of a sudden the room filled up with purple gas and Charmy felt sleepy. He soon stopped struggling. He soon felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

Shadow sat in his seat not sure where this plane was going to take him when his communication watch started beeping. Shadow pressed a little green button to activate it.

"Shadow are you on the pane?" Eggman said from the other end.

"Yes doctor." Shadow answered.

"Good. Now listen carefully. I need you to find a level located in the back of the plane. When you find it pull it down hard!" Eggman explained.

"What exactly will that do?" Shadow asked.

"It activates a the opening hatch in the storage back of the plane. Once you open it the huge tub of chaos water located in the back will fall out the back of the plane. These Shadow Organization creeps think they're so smart but what they didn't know is that I knew they would try to haul there chaos water over to the forest region. Oh and hurry because they rigged this plane to explode." Eggman said.

"Why would they do that?" Shadow said unfazed.

"I don't know. They must not be planning to get to the planes destination." Eggman said. Shadow turned off the communicator then walked down the aisle.

Espio was sitting in the next section of the plane when Vector ran up to him.

"Espio, did you see Charmy?" Vector asked.

"Yeah, He flew past me a few minutes ago. What happened to him?" Espio asked.

"He found out about the palace attack." Vector explained. Espio sat there for a minute then got up.

"Well come on we gotta find him." Espio said grabbing Vector and running to the next section.

Charmy woke up stuck to a wall. He opened his eyes and saw a huge storage room. There were suitcases in one small area near the door and a huge tub of chaos water in the middle of the storage room. Charmy couldn't believe how big the back of the plane was. He tried to get loss from the purple goop that was keeping him against the wall but couldn't break free.

"Struggle all you want you'll never get out." Said a purple man wearing a blue jump suit, red boots, and green circle attached to his chest. Charmy looked at the man's hand and saw that he had two huge holes wear his palms were suppose to be and smoke was coming out of them purple smoke was coming out of them.

"Are you the guy who knocked me out?" Charmy asked.

"Yup. I set my sleeping gas to a low level so you wouldn't be out that long. I just wanted to make sure you get to witness your own demise. Oh Number 405!" Number 405 ran into the room and gave the purple man a bag of spices.

"Hey you're the dude that got away from us at the super market!" Charmy pointed out.

"I sure am. I needed to get the spices for my boss so he could power his gas tank." 405 explained.

"So what number is your boss 405?" Charmy asked while scowling.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Number 11. My real name is Toxic fog and I'll be your murderer tonight." Number 11 explained opening the circle on his chest then dumping the spices inside the case. All of a sudden his chest started to glow bright green and he pointed both his palms at Charmy. "Get ready to have a huge overdose of toxic gas." Toxic fog said as his hands began to smoke. Charmy sucked as much air as he could into his mouth then held his breath. "You think that will help you. Ha!" Toxic shot both of his gas blasts at Charmy and they both hit directly.

'I can't give up. I'm not going to let this air go.' Charmy thought in his head. The gas continued to come and Charmy wouldn't let the air get through. His face started to turn blue put he kept it in anyway. Suddenly Toxic fog directed the gas to go up his nose. The gas went in through his nose, which caused Charmy to cough and gag. That's when the door burst down and a ninja star was thrown at Toxic's arm. He stopped the gas flow and fell to the ground. Espio ran to Charmy and used the ninja knife to cut through the purple goop. Charmy immediately fell to the floor.

"Charmy, how much of that stuff did you take in?" Espio asked.

"Cough, 'cough' Not much. Look out." Charmy warned. Toxic fog ran toward them at a fast rate but was stopped by Vector.

"No way I'm letting scum like you take Charmy down." Vector said pushing Toxic back.

Meanwhile Shadow was walking down the aisle when he came across the lever Eggman told him about earlier. He was about to pull it when someone kicked him to the floor. Shadow looked up and saw an orange hedgehog with yellow eyebrows, blue shoes, and red ribbons tied to his back.

"Hello I'm Number 2 and you are?" said Number 2.

"The one who doesn't care who you are." Shadow said jumping at Number 2. They kept punching and kicking each other over again. Shadow was knocked to the floor many times but he always got back up and continued to fight. Shadow tripped once and got punched in the stomach hard. Shadow stumbled backward and fell. "Damn! He's fast!" Shadow got up and pulled out a green chaos emerald. Number 2 raised his eyebrow.

_Back in the storage room_

Vector and Toxic fog were punching and kicking but Vector was easily beating him. Toxic was punched to the floor for what seemed to be like the 20th time.

"Number 405, toss me my electric bullet ray gun!" Toxic shouted. 405 tossed him the invention and Toxic caught it immediately. (The electric bullet ray gun is the invention that Tails' blue prints had on it. He gave it to Number 1 and it was quickly made and duplicated into many, many, many guns.) Toxic shot at Vector multiple times but every shot missed. Many holes were made in the wall but none of them hit Vector. Vector lunged at Toxic and punched him to the floor. The gun fell to the floor and broke. "I've still got my smog hands!" Toxic yelled holding out his hands. The smoke immediately started to fill the storage room. Now the Chaotix were in trouble.

_Back in the hallway_

Shadow lunged at Number 2 and grabbed his arm. Number 2 didn't have time to think before Shadow raised the emerald in the air.

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled which caused the emerald to glow. While Number 2 was awestruck Shadow quickly pulled the lever down before they both got teleported.

_Back in the storage room_

Toxic began to see that everyone, including Number 405 was falling victim to the smoke. Espio however was barely inhaling any smoke. He, being a ninja was used to gases like this and knew a special technique to vipass the toxifacation. Espio was holding Charmy's nose and mouth so he wouldn't take in as much either. Vector on the other hand was about ready to pass out. Espio began to realize that Toxic's smoke was very powerful but it had a weak point. As long as the person it's directed at is active the poisoning won't come for a long while. Toxic was trying to knock them out then poison them. Espio didn't see a way to win against it. He and Charmy will eventually have to breathe it in at the rate the room was filling up. All of a sudden he heard someone shout the words 'chaos control' from the slightly open door leading to a short hallway. That was when the hatch door (Which was the whole wall) started to open.

"What the? Why is the wall opening up?" Toxic asked. Soon the wall was completely out of view. Everyone was now in a huge storage room on a high tech plane with three large closed walls and a large empty space leading outside into the stormy weather. Soon Toxic's smoke started to fly out to the open air making it breathable again.

"Ha! Now look whose got the last laugh." Charmy yelled in victory.

"Number 405 dump the tube outside now!" Toxic commanded. Number 405 was now unconscious however. Soon he slid out the open hatch and fell out the plane to an over 700 foot fall to the forest below (Future City planes can go even higher then that too!).

"Err…well if you want something done right…" Toxic ran over to the huge tub of Chaos water and dumped it out the open hatch.

"Why'd you do that?" Espio asked.

"We were originally planning to take this plane to the next stop but when we found out that Eggman hacked into our data base we decided to change the plan and have the chaos water fall into a warp zone in the sky that only Shadow Organization operatives can use. You hear that Eggman! I know your secretly watching all of this! Guess what, we've been watching you to!" Toxic yelled out to the empty storage room. This gave Espio a chance to attack. Espio charged at Toxic and punched him toward the direction of the open hatch. The plane soon started to tip of balance and Toxic fell out the open hatch.

"I don't care. The warp zone will take me to safety." Toxic said proudly.

"Wrong." Said a dark voice inside Toxic's head.

"What. Head Shadow? Is that you?" Toxic asked frightened.

"You failed to kill those three and for that you will not have access to any warp zones. Enjoy your 700 hundred foot fall." The Head Shadow said in a harsh voice.

"Wait…I …can't die! Ahhhhhh…" Toxic fell fast toward the Earth.

Back on the plane things weren't so good. The plane was rocking back and forth in the stormy air and the bomb Number 2 placed on the plane had about 16 seconds left on it. The passengers on the plane were scared and started to panic, as did the pilot. Espio knew there was a bomb somewhere on this thing and judging from the mysterious rocking there wasn't much time left.

"Espio…think of…something." Said Vector in a weak voice while lying on the ground. Espio paused for thought then got a horribly stupid and deadly idea.

"Boy I sure wish I could fly up this high." Said Charmy looking outside.

"Wish granted." Espio said grabbing Charmy's legs and tossing him out the open hatch. Charmy screamed in fear as he fell toward the ground.

"What are you doing?" Vector asked before Espio grabbed his tail and swung him out the open hatch. "Espio!" Vector yelled as he fell toward the ground. Espio then spread his arms out and divided out the open hatch then curled up into a ball to gain speed as he fell. Soon the plane's bomb hit zero. No one had time to act before the plane exploded in the dark stormy sky.

Shadow and Number 2 were in the sky above the area where the plane exploded. They were both falling toward the ground as well.

"Why'd you transport us out here?" Number 2 asked.

"What is it that that stupid organization is planning on doing? Tell me!" Shadow commanded.

"Yeah right?" Number 2 laughed then kicked Shadow in the gut unexpectedly; making him let go of Number 2's arm. Number 2 smiled as the warp zone opened up to teleport him safely to his base. Shadow pressed the button on the boosters Eggman gave him and Shadow all of a sudden stopped falling. Now he knew why Eggman gave them to him. Shadow then skated across the stormy sky toward the Final Fortress (which was very near here).

_Final Fortress: after the explosion._

Eggman didn't understand. He calculated every single aspect of the situation. How did Toxic know that he was spying on them through the small bug camera in the room? He even put a cloaking device on it so no one could see it. Those last words Toxic said to him were still ringing in his ear. "…Guess what? We're watching you too!" Eggman stood up and smiled.

"Heh heh heh, so you are watching me. No matter. It only adds to the thrill of the chase."

_That's it for this chapter. Again, sorry for the long awaited update. I will try to update again soon._


	10. Chapter 11

I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it. I f you don't put that in your review so I can know what I'm doing wrong. On with the show.

**Lost in the Lost Jungle!**

Sonic sat on the couch next to the shaking fox and tried so hard to comfort him

But nothing seemed to work. The storm was dieing down and the lights of the workshop had flickered back on.

"Hey buddy, it's over now. Come on take a look see." Sonic said. Tails looked up and around the workshop. It was just the way he left it. Tails sighed of relief and scooted away from Sonic.

"I'm sorry for crying into you like that. It's just…storms like this always remind me of when I was two years old. I can still picture myself running in that forest on Westside Island in the dark and scary rain trying to find my dead parents." Tails said summing up what he was thinking about.

"Tails…I'm sorry that happened to you, really I am…but you need to get a grip. You're not on Westside Island anymore. You're in your workshop with someone who cares about you."

"I guess you're right. I'm going to go clean up the glass I dropped in the sink." Tails got up and walked to the kitchen. Sonic hoped and prayed his friend was going to be alright.

Future City hospital: 1:01 am 

Amy was getting patched up by the nurse in the same room Cream was put in.

Cream had been patched up and put into bed a while ago. Neither she, nor the doctors knew if she was in a coma or not. Cheese had snuggled next to Cream's body and fell asleep. This scene made Amy happy, but just barely. Soon the doctor came in with a clipboard and he seemed to be skimming the paper carefully before Amy shouted to him.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled causing the doctor to flinch and drop his pen.

"What is it now Ms.Rose…" The doctor said before Amy gave him a glare. "I mean Ms.Rose, soon to be Mrs." The doctor corrected himself (she was obviously referring to her and Sonic being married soon, which we all know wasn't about happen any time soon).

"Is Cream going to be okay?" Amy had asked that same question 14 times already and the doctor was getting impatient with his patient's friend.

"I came to give you my results actually." That was when the doctor got an evil idea to mess with Amy (bad idea doc). "The results say that your friend is gone and will never come back. So there." The doctor lied. Amy was tearing up and began bawling all over the room, which only made the doctor more irritated. "Okay okay! Stop! She is fine! I was just kidding." The doctor explained. Amy stopped crying and looked at the doctor in confusion. "I just told you that she was gone so you'd shut up but I guess that didn't work." The doctor explained. The next thing you know the doctor is on the floor with numerous bumps from Amy's hammer on his head.

"Just what kind of sicko doctor are you anyway!" Amy shouted.

"One who's about to be fired after I report his third offense to the boss." Said the nurse getting up and walking out of the room. The doctor noticed this and got up to chase after her.

"Wait! Lynda, be reasonable! Lynda!" The doctor said chasing her.

"Ha, that'll teach him." Amy said then turned to Cream and Cheese. 'I hope she gets up soon.' Amy hoped in her mind. That was when Cream began to stir. Amy looked on and knew she was coming to. Cream opened her eyes and looked around the hospital room. She looked confused. This wasn't the place she was in earlier. Before she could process this turn of events Amy pulled her into a huge hug.

"Oh I'm so glad your safe!" Amy said while squeezing Cream.

"Amy, you're hurting me." Cream said. Amy immediately let go and noticed the chao was awake.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted in excitement as she flew to hug Cream. Cream hugged back then looked at Amy.

"What happened?" Cream asked setting the chao down.

"The airport blew up. Those terrorist freaks are everywhere aren't they? I just hope they don't find their way into the hospital." Amy said

In the lobby 

Number 44 and 45 were blasting everything and everyone in sight with the guns

Tails created (mentally created).

"Do you see em?" asked 44.

"No but we might find them if we took the elevator." Suggested 45.

"Sure, why not? Lets go make a small girls cry." 44 said as they entered the elevator.

Back upstairs 

"_Attention doctors, staff, and patients. There seems to be a group of two cloaked men with weird guns running around in the building! Do not panic, repeat, do not…AHHHHHHHHHHH…" _The intercom said before it was _'mysteriously'_ shut off.

"Uh-oh. Cream we gotta get out of here." Amy said when she heard a huge explosion from down the hall. "Quickly they're coming this way!" Amy said as she started to panic. Cream hoped out of the bed and her and Cheese followed Amy out the door. They ran to a corner then heard footsteps coming from the surrounding corner leading to the elevators. Number 44 and 45 grabbed their guns and pointed it at the surrounding corner to them. They didn't know it but Amy was right around their corner. Cream and Cheese shoke in fear as the cuddled against Amy for protection. Amy prayed they didn't hear them walk by. Number 44 and 45 then went toward the corner and looked to the left. Good thing for Amy they were on the right. Number 44 then turned to the right and they were soon staring at Amy's face…then Amy's hammer. Number 44 got smacked in the head with the hammer and Amy, Cream and Cheese jumped over him and ran to the elevator.

"44! You three are gonna pay for that!" 45 stuck his gun out and proceeded to fire at the three of them. Amy had closed the door of the elevator by then. They all let out a sigh of relief when the door closed. Then all of a sudden a huge chain saw burst through the door scared all three of them.

"Number 45, use the gun to blast in the door!" They heard 44 shout. Amy, Cream, and Cheese ducked and soon the door was blasted in. That's when the elevator started moving. Amy looked up to see Number 44 with a chain saw hand extended in her face right in front of her. What were they going to do? They were trapped in a small moving elevator with a maniac with a chainsaw for an arm. Cream and Cheese were on the floor praying for their lives while Amy looked up at the scary looking man in shock. She then saw how Cream and Cheese were crying. 44 raised his chainsaw then flung it down on Amy. Cream saw some blood hit the floor then looked up from the ground. Amy was on the ground and the maniac with the chainsaw was walking toward her.

'_Charmy. I'm sorry." _ She though before the chainsaw was brought toward her. All of a sudden 44 fell to the ground, barely missing Cream. She turned her head and saw Amy with her hammer.

"That's for trying to kill me and Cream!" she shouted.

"You're alive." Cream shouted in excitement.

"Of course I am. I used my hammer to block the blow the chainsaw brought. This thing sure is neat." Amy said holding up her unscratched hammer. That was when the roof of the elevator was cut open. Number 45 looked down upon them and saw his teammate was unconscious.

"AH! What did you do to my partner?" 45 shouted.

"The same thing we're going to do to you!" Amy shouted. She jumped out the open hole in the elevator and whacked 45 across the roof of the moving elevator. Amy landed safely on the roof while 45 got up to fight.

"You wanna go! Fine! Bring it!" 45 said showing his sword arm.

"Didn't you momma tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Amy asked.

"Didn't your momma ever teach not to be such a bitch!" 45 said charging at her. Amy had the fire burning in her eyes after 45 said that last comment. She immediately jumped over 45 and landed behind him. She then swung her hammer at his back. 45 twirled around and used his blade to block the attack. His sword lighted up then he started slashing hard at Amy. Amy used her hammer to block the blows easily but was soon cut off when she came to the skinny ledge of the elevator. Cream and Cheese were out of the elevator and saw that Amy was in trouble. Cheese took action first. She swooped down and started beating 45 across the face. Then Cream swooped down and kicked him with both feet in the gut. 45 wobbled backward then saw the rope holding the elevator up. He quickly jumped to cut it but Amy jumped up and whacked him away. Unfortunately his sword cut through he rope as he was hit. The rope broke apart and the elevator fell. 45 fell along with it but Amy had held onto the rope and Cream and Cheese were flying. They soon heard a huge explosion below them.

"Well, there gone." Amy merely said.

"What do we do now?" Cream asked.

"Try to find someway to the city that plane was headed." Amy said grabbing on to Cream's dangling legs. Cream felt some slight pain when they flew upward toward the elevator door but ignored it.

Lost Jungle: 1:34 am 

Vector sat up from the ground and looked around. He was in the middle of a dark

Forest. Over head he could see a giant mushroom and many vines hanging were hanging off of it in the distance. He looked in front of him and saw a campfire in front of him.

"Espio! He's awake!" Charmy called. Espio walked over to Charmy and vector and looked down.

"What the hell happened?" Vector asked.

"I tossed you guys out the plane. Then I rolled into a ball as I fell along with you so I could get directly below you guys. When that happened I through my exploding ninja star at the ground and when it exploded we were sent upward a few feet. That's when Charmy guided us safely to the ground. Pretty good plan huh?" Espio started before Vector grabbed his neck.

"You do realize that if you were off by a second on that plan we'd be dead!" Vector said angrily.

"Yes…but it worked…and we are alive." Espio wheezed. Vector let go of him and he dropped to the ground. Vector turned to Charmy who was sitting on the ground with his hand rapped around his legs and his eyes closed. Vector saw that he was upset. The kid had been exposed to so much death recently. The fact that Vector had a part in taking his parents life didn't help either. Vector walked toward him, sat down then faced Charmy. Espio saw that they were going to have one of their moments so he walked off into the woods. Both Vector and Charmy sat there in award silence for a while before Vector spoke.

"Look kid I know your upset but…I… uh…" Vector was at a loss of words.

"You what? You didn't kill my parents, I'm not an orphan, and we live my mom and dad in an unexploded city!" Charmy raised his voice at Vector. Vector tried talking again.

"I'm sorry kid…I was just working for Harley because I didn't have enough money to create a successful detective business. I wanted to quit as soon as I found out what they were going to do but they said I couldn't quit if war were declared. And guess what, war were declared." Vector said. Charmy was thinking deep now. He usually liked being a six-year-old detective but…his parents.

'_Ha Ha Ha! Do you honestly believe him!' _ The shadow inside his head spoke.

'_Well…' _Charmy began thinking.

'_Well what? He killed your parents, now you should return the favor.'_

'_But Vector has been pretty good to me and…'_

'_You lived in a rundown, torn up, two story house! He used to live in a palace! Plus those teammates you have sure do yell a lot at you for some of the most trivial reasons.'_

'…'

'_You know I'm right don't you?'_

'…'

"Yo Charmy, you still with me." Vector asked.

"…I'm fine." Charmy said reaching into his jacket pocket. He kept a small wrench in there so he could one day fling it out and be the hero if a car broke down or something but now decided to do something else with it. Vector was staring at the fire and thinking about how he was going to make this situation better when suddenly…_whack!_

Vector fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" Vector looked up to see Charmy with a wrench in his hand about to strike Vector once again. "What do you think your doing?" Vector then noticed Charmy's eyes were blood red. "Charmy? Wake up. It's me Vector." Vector said hoping to get his attention. Charmy was about to strike again but stopped all of a sudden. Charmy dropped the wrench then his eyes turned back to their original color. Charmy shook his head then he started to look dazed. He looked and Vector rubbing a bump on his head.

"…Vector…I'm sorry…I don't know what happened." Charmy said.

"Damn it kid! Why do you even have a wrench in your pocket?" Vector asked getting up.

"…It's for…uh…" Charmy didn't want to say. It seemed to be a bit childish to carry around a wrench in your pocket for an event that might not happen in their natural lives. He could've used it back at the bar but the place was exploding and there was no time. Espio came back with firewood by then. He examined the area. He saw a wrench on the ground, Vector rubbing his now bleeding head, and Charmy with his head hung in shame.

"Anyone want to tell me what just happened." Espio said. Charmy sat on the ground and closed his eyes again. Vector walked over to Espio.

"Charmy attacked me with a mini wrench from his pocket." Vector explained. Espio gasped inside his mind. "The weird thing is, I could've sworn I saw something different about his eyes. They turned blood red." That's when Vector remembered the shadow Charmy talked about in his dream. "Hey Espio do you still have Carson's journal?" Vector asked.

"Crap! I left it on the damn plane!" Espio said.

"Was there anything you read that had something about a shadow in it."

"There was this interesting page about some sort of Chaos Shadow. It said that it had the ability to combine with a mortal body."

"Anything else?"

"It also said that it created the first amount of chaos water and it manipulated the mind of anyone it entered. You think that maybe…it's inside Charmy."

"If it is then that would explain the behavior but how'd it get there in the first place?"

"…The Head Shadow."

"The who?"

"The book said something about the chaos shadow being in the body of the Head Shadow. If he gave it to Charmy that means he has to be connected with the Shadow Organization. I bet something that happened to the head Shadow has something to do with what happened to Charmy in the past."

"You think so?"

"I don't know…but we're gonna need to keep a close eye on Charmy from now on.

Charmy was squeezing his head. He was thinking so much about what just happened. Was he going insane or did he do that out of pure hatred for Vector? What if he acted that way all the time? What if when he found Cream he'd try to kill her too? Charmy was so scared he even considered suicide for a minute. He started to get angry. He was all of a sudden angry at everything. He didn't know why. Charmy desperately tried to relax himself. He eventually cleared his mind of all thoughts and fell asleep

_Within Charmy's mind_

'_Oooooooh, So much hatred for the world. I'm starting to think I should ditch the head Shadow." _The chaos Shadow said getting ready to release the grip he had on the Head Shadow's mind. He then stopped and got an evil idea. _'Or I could actually kill his father right in front of the boy's eyes. That will cause so much hatred I be able to turn this kid into a killer of pure unmercyness…I wonder if that's a word…oh well, HaaaaHaaaa…_

_2 miles away: 1:49 am_

"Listen up town's people. I'm sorry to awaken you at this time…well actually I'm

not…but it is time for all of you poor villagers to pay the rent." Yelled out a silver skinned man with chains around his waste and a metal body with metal boots on his feet. He looked around the small, dusty and worn out town with incredibly small wooden houses. "I said GET OUT HERE NOW!" The man yelled out causing a huge sound wave to fill the area and wake everyone up. The villagers ran outside their houses and put small trays on the desks sitting in front of their houses. The man walked into the small village and was followed by two horned buffalo with the same metal body as him.

"Now before we get started, you all do know the penalty for not paying the required amount of money right." The silver man said. Of course all the villagers knew. The silver man walked to the first hut. He looked inside the tray and snorted. He then continued to walk by with the two muscle bound buffalo following him. Each house he dropped by had the required amount of money. Then he stopped at one particular hut. "Well well, what do we have here?" The silver man asked. He picked up the tray and counted the money very quickly. "This tray only has one hundred and one dollars and 45 cents. I specifically demanded for one hundred and one dollars and 46 cents. Your short!" Said the silver man harshly as he pointed at the frightened man and his kids.

"Please Number 8, it's only a penny." Said the scared man. The silver man had just pounded his hand into the desk, which caused it to split in half and break. The scared man backed away.

"That's Mister 8 to you, and besides money is money. I showed your wife that when I came to this house last time. Oh boys." Number 8 said snapping his fingers. The two buffalo grabbed his children, while Number 8 reached inside his metal body and drew his sword. The two children cried in fear.

"Please don't hurt them." The man pleaded.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt them. I'm going to kill you and make sure those two kids of yours see me do it. And if they don't see me do it they're going to die as well." Number 8 raised his sword, which turned into a metal club with many daggers sticking out of it. He raised it over the man while the kids watched. He slammed it on top of the man, which cause his body to split into multiple pieces. The kids watched in horror as this event happened. Soon Number 8's club turned back into a sword and he put it back inside his metal body. He snapped his fingers again and the buffalo let go of the two kids. The three of them collected the rest of the money and left the two children to cry for their dead father.

Final Fortress: 1:57 am

"What do you mean we're going to land the fortress here?" Rouge asked as Eggman steered.

"I told you. We're going to land in the forest and travel from there."

"Why?"

"Because this huge fortress will easily be spotted by the Shadow Organization if we don't. We need to find out more about their plans and to do that we need to stay hidden."

"Your hiding something aren't you."

"Now Rouge, why would I be hiding anything from you? After all I do trust you greatly." Eggman said with a huge smile on his face.

'_What's that egg face up to?"_ Rouge asked in her mind.

Unknown area: The same time 

The Head Shadow sat at his piano playing some sort of lullaby. Suddenly The

Music stopped and he sat for awhile. He wondered if the Chaos Shadow was doing his instructed job. He eventually kept playing the tune, which echoed through the dark and empty room.

Inside Charmy's head: The same time 

Charmy was in the palace again but it wasn't on fire. He soon began to hear

Sounds of someone singing a lullaby. Charmy followed the beautiful voice until he came to a huge room. There at the far end of the room was that same woman cradling her baby and singing the lullaby. Charmy now had a good idea of who she was now. Charmy flew up to her, which she didn't seem to notice. Charmy listened to the beautiful melody of the lullaby as she sung and hummed it to her child.

'_She must be my…mom."_ Charmy said before he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

_Well I'm done with this chapter. It was a little shorter then the other ones but it seemed like a reasonable ending. I'll try to update again soon._


	11. Chapter 12

Here is another chapter of my 'hard to believe its happening story'. I have 11 reviews now and I'm hoping for more. On with the show!

**The Giant Mushroom Death Arena!**

Charmy's tears kept falling to the floor as he heard his mother sing the beautiful melody. The Chaos Shadow appeared behind him again.

"You having fun being in your old home again Prince Charmy?" The Shadow asked.

"What?" Charmy turned to face him.

"Oh you didn't know? You were going to be the prince of this whole civilization, but as fate would have it…" The Chaos Shadow snapped his fingers and both of them were suddenly outside in a gray and misty battlefield. "…There would be no kingdom to be the prince of." The Shadow finished. Charmy looked around the battlefield. There were so many dead bodies on the ground. Blood seemed to be everywhere and bones had been exposed out of the bodies that had no completely decayed yet.

"…Why…Why'd this have to happen?" Charmy asked.

"Because in this world greedy and selfish mortals only care about themselves. No matter how many times someone tries to make the world better the outcome of the road leading there always ends with death. I'm telling you at age 6 because I need you to know that this universe is filled with hellish obstacles that no one can evade. No matter how many times you fight, no matter how many times you run, no matter how many times you hide, your road in life always ends in death." The Shadow finished.

"…Is that why your killing everybody?" Charmy said quietly.

"We're doing it in order to create the only substance that can help create a better future. The chaos water. A substance made from pure chaos energy and blood. After all you need to spend life to make life."

"…But it's wrong…to…"

"If we don't continue this project your species will, in a matter of time, destroy itself."

"…"

"You don't have to make your decision now…but there will come a time where you will understand why this has to be done. Otherwise you'll be killed too." The shadow disappeared. Charmy was at a loss of words. Was this thing trying to control him with his ever growing hatred for the world (Charmy's hatred not the Shadow's)? Or maybe he was just trying to get him to join his team. But why him? Charmy stood up.

"…Mom…Dad…Cream…I don't know anything anymore. I wish I knew what to do." Charmy muttered. He did no one thing however. Those Shadow Organization creeps were probably after Cream, and he was going to do anything to make sure she didn't end up like his parents.

_A few miles away_

The G.U.N airships have been flying toward the lost jungle after they heard the Future City airport had blown up. The Commander was sitting in the front with Solider 1

While Harley continued to flirt with Vanilla. Harley had already received about 12 smacks across the cheek before he stopped saying the words 'hot, sexy, and bitch' to her.

"For the 13th time, I'm want you to leave me alone!" Vanilla screamed at him.

"…How 'bout a three some then." Harley got such a huge smack across his cheek it sent him out of his seat to the nearby window.

'_Man, Harley is such an idiot!' _The Commander thought in his head. He knew Vanilla was too worried about her daughter to even think of being polite to anyone less than charming as Harley Quiz. Harley was worse than Eggman when it came to woman.

The G.U.N ships were searching everywhere for Cream and the Chaotic. They would have stopped at Future City first if they didn't put up their force field to keep anymore intruders from coming in. The last few terrorist attacks had gotten them all completely scared. Not so much as a simple bank robbery was not solved in a high tech place like Future City. G.U.N instead decides to look in the area they saw the plane headed. Hopefully they would find something.

_The next morning, about 7:00 am _

Charmy had volunteered to look for food today. He felt like he had to be away from Vector and Espio for awhile. He hadn't been acting like himself lately because of all the revealed secrets about his past. His situation seemed familiar somehow. The military attacked the place he lived because of some project that was suppose to help mankind but was shut down because the military feared it.

"…Wait a minute…didn't something like this happen to Shadow?" Before Charmy could process his thoughts he was hit in the back of the head with a hard object (Hard enough to be felt through a helmet). Charmy stood there for a second, wide-eyed, then his eyes rolled back and he fell on the ground, unconscious. Charmy woke up a few minutes later a saw that he was being dragged by someone. He looked up and saw a girl ferret wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and was about his age and size dragging him. Charmy was to dazed to do anything so when she began tying Charmy to a tree he didn't do anything. It wasn't until the girl smacked him across the cheek did he regain full consciousness.

"Huh, what? Where am I?"

"Okay you Mister 8 employee, TALK!" demanded the six-year-old ferret. She pelted an acorn at his head.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Shut up!" she pelted another acorn at him.

"Ow! I thought you wanted me to talk not shut up."

"Okay mister, you want to play games. Fine!" The ferret pulled out a plate of freshly cooked lima beans from behind her back and a spoon.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Charmy asked nervously as his sweat dropped.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance, tell me who the next victim of the Great Mushroom Death battle is going to be, or else." She scooped some lima beans in a spoon and drew it closer to Charmy's mouth.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer bub." She put it close to Charmy's mouth but he wouldn't open it. She knew that he wouldn't so she kicked him hard in a certain area (I think you know which one) which caused Charmy to scream. She jammed the lima beans in his mouth then slid the spoon out. She quickly grabbed a piece of cut tape and slid it over his mouth so he couldn't spit them out. "And if you dare try to swallow them whole I'll shove so many lima beans in your mouth you'll have no choice but to chew them all." She said. This girl had it all figured out. Charmy couldn't move any part of his body. He was tied down completely. Charmy then knew he was trapped. He slowly began to chew the vegetable and soon he swallowed. The girl then ripped the tape off his mouth, which caused Charmy to scream again.

"Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then I'm gonna have to keep making you eat then huh?" She said repeating the process over again. After about 20 minutes of torture Charmy finally decided to yell for help when she ripped the tape off.

"Help!" Charmy yelled. The girl quickly put the tape back on his lips. The last thing she wanted was a member of the Shadow Organization to come and kill her. Suddenly she was grabbed by someone behind her. She turned around and saw a purple chameleon.

"And just who the hell might you be?" Espio said. The girl was in tremendous fear now.

_A few minutes later_

Espio had forced the girl to tell her where her mom lived by threatening to kill her. Once the Chaotix reached her house Espio explained what happened and the chaotix were invited inside. Right now they were having tea with the girl and her mom.

"Boy miss your belly is fat." Charmy said earning him a smack across the head from Vector.

"Don't be so rude." Vector scolded.

"Ha ha ha, oh it's quite alright. I'm just pregnant is all." The woman said.

"I bet you and your husband must be very proud." Vector said. The woman frowned when he said that. "Did I say something wrong?" Vector asked.

"It's just that my husband has been dead for many months. Mister Number 8 had been draining the village of every last bit of money we had. He finally stood up to him and was put into the Great Mushroom Death arena as punishment. He was killed by a monster known as the Q-ball beast. My daughter Crystal sometimes knocks passing strangers out with her metal bat and ties them to trees making them tell her who the next victim will be. We got thrown out of the village for it. So now we live here." The woman explained. Crystal sat there looking angry. Charmy sat there angry as well.

"Did you say village?" Vector asked

"Yes. Mr. Number 8 makes them pay an almost impossible rent each month. Sometimes he even comes back the next day for money. He doesn't know that we live here so he doesn't come up here to collect money. We do however pretend to still live in the village and pay however."

"Why the hell would you do something stupid like that?"

"Because this village is so small that we need to depend on each other to survive. Besides it would only be a matter of time before Mr. Number 8's men find this place and take all the money from us. He will probably be returning to the village again today because it is battle royal day. He comes back to the village on battle royal day and the first person he sees without the recommended amount of money, he takes to the Great Mushroom Arena."

"What happens in this arena?" asked an intrigued Espio

"Poor victims are usually put in this huge arena full of crowds of people who come to watch the event. The victim is then pitted against a huge monster in a one-sided fight. The beast always wins in those games. What's worse is that the people in the arena bet on who will win instead of call for help." The woman explain.

"Some people can be so cruel." Vector said.

_Somewhere else in the Lost Jungle _

Eggman had sent Shadow, Rouge, Bocoe, Decoe, Bolt, and the now recovered Bokkun out to find traces of the Shadow Organization. Rouge and Shadow went together. They walked along in the forest until they reached a GIANT mushroom (Reaching into the sky giant. If you've played Sonic Heroes you probably know that.).

"Think maybe they could be hiding in that mushroom?" Rouge asked.

"That's no mushroom." Shadow said running forward. Shadow walked up to it then banged on it. The mushroom made the sound of steel metal. "It's made of metal." Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow. Come look at this." Rouge said looking at a sign. Shadow raced over to take a look-see. "The Great Mushroom Arena?" Rouge read.

"Let's check inside." Shadow and rouge walked inside the automatic opening metal doors and walked down a long hall. They walked past many pictures of weird looking monsters with weird names printed underneath them. Soon they came to another door and opened it. Suddenly they were in a huge stadium. Their were blue and white lights at the top of the stadium which were surrounding a huge square T.V with four monitors on each side (Those huge monitors you see in wrestling matches or basketball games.). Their were people shouting loud in the stands (that seemed to go as high as the mushroom did!) waving their cash I their hands. Long story short, the place was huge and packed with people.

"I wonder what goes on here." Rouge asked. "Come on lets find a seat." Rouge grabbed Shadow and pulled him toward the stands and they sat down. Across from them Number 8 sat in a booth with his buffalo men.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for another one sided battle!" Number 8 said proudly speaking into the microphone. The wooden gate in the dirt arena opened up to revile a scared man in tattered clothing. "At that side of the dirt pit we have a scared and weak human." Number 8 said. Immediately everyone in the stadium started booing and throwing their trash and other crap at him. "And in this side of the dirt pit is the monster menace himself, Organ grinder!" Number 8 yelled. A huge wooden gate opened up and the man on the other side of the pit was immediately terrified. The crowd shushed as the creature slowly emerged. First they all heard it's loud snarl. The creature then put his huge clawed foot out and then another. Large amounts of saliva were falling from its mouth to the ground. The beast chains started to rattle from around its neck. Soon a green colored, red eyed, beast was standing there in the stadium with metal chains for a collar. It walked over to the man slowly until it was soon towering over him.

"**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" **shouted the beast. The man trembled in fear. The beast scooted back from the man then charged forward. It immediately swatted the man on the ground with its huge claws and started tearing his body apart. The crowd cheered as they threw their money in the air.

"Oh please! Is that all you got! That monster is weak!" Rouge shouted through the stadium. Unfortunately the crowd had stopped cheering early and everyone heard what Rouge had said.

"What!" Said an angry Number 8.

"You heard me!" Rouge shouted.

"Sit down Rouge." Shadow warned.

"You think my monster is weak!" Number 8 got up from his seat.

"I bet my friend Shadow can take that thing down easy." Rouge said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DOING WOMAN!" Shadow shouted.

"Okay then I guess your friend won't mind if he comes down here a fights my monster." Number 8 said.

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted in unison.

"Of course he doesn't mind." Rouge said.

"Dr.Eggman said to keep a low profile you crazy bitch!" Shadow said facing her.

"Don't tell me the ultimate life form is afraid of a scaly lizard."

"Of course not!"

"THEN PROVE IT!" The crowd shouted again. Shadow turned to face Rouge again.

"I hate you so much right now." Shadow walked down into the dirt pit, chaos emerald in hand, to face this creature. The thing roared in Shadow's face. Shadow didn't budge.

"Place your bets! Shadow or the beast, who will it be? Oh and I will only except jewels for this round." Rouge said standing up. Of course these people were incredibly wealthy so they gladly handed over all their priceless gems to her (What idiots). As expected they all betted on the beast. Number 8 stood up and rung the bell.

The creature roared again while Shadow stood there. The creature backed up and charged at Shadow. When it was a few millimeters away from him Shadow disappeared. The creature looked both ways for him but there was no sign of him.

"Hey Ugly." Shadow yelled from above. The beast looked upward to see Shadow hovering above him.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot multiple yellow chaos spears at the beast, which impaled the monster directly in the back. The beast let out one last cry before it fell on its stomach and died. A huge gapping hole was in the monster's back, which had large quantities of blood spilling from it. Shadow landed on the ground safely. The crowd was in complete shock. Number 8 had put his face to the glass in the booth to make sure he saw what had happened. "That's it were out of here." Shadow raced to the stands grabbed Rouge's arm and held up a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow said then they were teleported out of the stadium. Everyone sat there in shock before the next round began.

_Outside the arena_

Shadow and Rouge teleported back outside after that weird encounter with some sort of battle royal.

"What the hell was your malfunction!" Shadow scolded. " Eggman said to be quiet."

"I guess I forgot. Oh well, at least I got all these jewels." Rouge said pointed to the multiple bags of gems behind her.

"Ugh! You nearly exposed the fact that Eggman was here because you wanted some colorful rocks. And you think you can just use me to do it."

"It worked didn't it. Now help me haul these back to the ship."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are one pathetic creature." Shadow said helping her lump all the bags together so they could use chaos control to teleport them back to the ship. Behind the bushes the G.U.N Commander and many of his men had heard their conversation.

"So Eggman's here huh? Troops search the area for any of Eggman's ships. The rest of you be alert for any other strange behavior you see near that mushroom place." The Commander said. The troops immediately ran off to do what they were told. "Thanks a lot Shadow." The Commander said.

_Somewhere else_

Bokkun had been flying with Bolt for what seemed like hours. They both hated each other's company but they had to deal with it.

"Hey Bolt…I will kill you, you know." Bokkun said all of a sudden.

"Of course you will kid." Bolt said sarcastically. Bokkun growled at him then they kept going.

_That night at Crystal and her mom's house: 8:08 pm_

It began to rain hard again. The Chaotix were sitting on her torn up couch eating some sort of bread. Charmy for some reason couldn't have enough. It wasn't until Crystal snatched the last one away that Charmy stopped eating.

"Man this bread is delicious. How'd you make it." Vector asked.

"Well it's quite simple really. You ju-Ahhhhhh!" Crystal's mother dropped the plate she was holding on the ground.

"What's going on?" Vector asked.

"…It's time…" She said.

"Uh…It's time for what?" Charmy asked.

"The baby…is coming." She said. Everyone freaked out when they heard this. Charmy started flying around in circles while Vector and Espio stood there stunned.

"Don't worry mommy, I've go get you a doctor…I hope there is still one left in that village." Crystal said running out the door.

"See there is nothing to worry about. She went to get a doctor." Charmy said.

"There are no more doctors…the last one was killed last night!" she shouted. All three of the Chaotix's jaws hit the floor.

"What are we going to do! None of us know how to deliver a baby!" Vector shouted. The Chaotix flinched when she let out a loud scream.

"Well we need to do something Vector!" Espio said jumping around the room wildly.

"I know, we can push the baby back in." Charmy said earning him two strikes across the head from Vector and Espio.

"Come on Vector think…uhhhhhh, Espio, go to the kitchen and get a tub of hot water." Vector commanded.

"Rodger that!" Espio and Charmy ran into the kitchen. Espio turned the rusty handle on the sink but water wouldn't come out. Espio and Charmy starred at it wide eyed for a second. "Okay…It's broken." Espio said.

"Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it, Fix it……Fix it, Fix it!" Charmy shouted.

"I can't fix it you idiot! I'm a ninja not a plummer!"

"What's the damn difference." Charmy shouted flying out the kitchen. He saw Crystal's mom squeezing Vector's nose extremely hard. Soon she let go and Vector began rubbing his nose.

"My nose." Vector whined. "I just leaned in to ask if she was okay and she grabbed my nose and started to squeeze hard." Charmy flew past Vector and out the door to ward's the nearby lake, with the wooden tub in hand. He then filled it up with water and brought it to Vector. Vector used his firepower to heat the water up. Espio walked forward to grab the tub when suddenly the woman on the couch grabbed Espio's tail and squeezed hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Espio shouted until she let go. Espio immediately grabbed his tail. "My tail." He whined.

"You're all a bunch of babies…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charmy screamed as she grabbed his antenna and squeezed hard too. "My antenna." Charmy whined. She let out another forceful scream again. Vector put the tub of water in front of her.

"Okay who's going to deliver the baby?" Charmy asked. Everyone's sweat dropped. "I think Espio should do it." Vector proposed.

"Oh yeah right, and what am I suppose to do? Scrap it out with my ninja knife or blow it out with my ninja stars!" Espio yelled. "What about Charmy he's good with kids." Espio said.

"Hello I'm only six." Charmy answered.

"Yeah well you sure can swing a wrench on some guy's head petty hard for being only six." Vector said.

"I only did that because…I was being…controlled." Charmy murmured the last part. She screamed even louder.

"You guys have to hurry! This baby isn't going to stay very long!" The woman shouted. The Chaotix started running around in circles again.

"What are we gonna do, What are we gonna do, What are we gonna do? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" The three of them shouted in unison.

_Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did. Will update again soon. _


	12. Chapter 13

_Sorry I' haven't updated in a while. I've been working on a new Bo-bobo fan fic. I probably should've waited until I was done with this story first. Oh well, what's done is done. On with the show._

**Torture cell survival!**

Crystal ran to the village as fast as she could but it seemed like it was hundreds of

miles away. She continued to run however, knowing that her mother depended on her. All of a sudden she rammed into something and fell on the ground. Crystal looked up from the ground completely unknowing of what made her fall.

"Hey you! Watch where you're…huh?" Crystal started.

"What's the big idea? Who just…huh?" Bokkun started before taking a glance at Crystal. _'Whoa, she…she's as pretty as Cream.' _ Bokkun thought. They both stood up and gazed at each other. "Um…sorry…about that…I…" Bokkun started

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have been running." Crystal said completely forgetting about her mother for a minute. She all of a sudden remembered and quickly jolted past Bokkun. She turned slightly and waved at him. "Goodbye!" Crystal shouted. Bokkun stood there and waved back hesitantly then flew off.

Back at the house 

Vector sat there on the tattered chair completely wiped out. All the stress the

Chaotix and Crystal's mother Jewel have gone through made everyone tired and completely out of it, including Charmy. After a few more minutes of resting Crystal burst through the door.

"I'm sorry mommy. I was heading toward the town and when I got there I saw Mister Number 8's men taking people from the village. Please don't be mad." Crystal then noticed her mother holding a beautiful baby girl. Her eyes widened as she saw her new baby sister. She soon felt tears roll down her face and she then fell to her knees.

"Hey, we delivered the baby so why are you crying?" Charmy asked.

"Because…she won't live long…I just know it." Crystal shouted.

"Crystal please stop that." Jewel, her mother, asked.

"Yeah what kind of a way to celebrate the birth of a new baby in the family is that?" Vector asked standing up.

"No _'sob'_ you don't get it _'sob'_…I forgot to tell you that one of 8's men aw me and followed me here." Crystal said. Everyone gasped.

"You fool! Why didn't you just run in the woods and lose him!" Espio hollered.

"I got scared, I'm sorry mommy but he's on his way here." Crystal cried.

"Don't worry I bet I can take him." Vector said with confidence. Suddenly the doorknob began to shake. "Looks like he didn't waste any time getting here." Vector said while getting ready for a fight. Unexpectedly the door was bashed in by a huge mallet made of pure silver metal. The door flew to the wall and collapsed. They all saw several men with silver metal hammers walk in.

"Heh, oh I'm sorry was that your door? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Your extremely lucky you know that. Mister Number 8 wants just a few more victims for the Great Mushroom Arena. That means you will die tomorrow. Of course if you choose to fight you might die before you get to see tomorrow. So what will it be?" said one of the men with the silver mallets.

"Are you kidding me? We can defeat you guys easily, seeing as your only weapon is a huge silver mallet. Even if you can hold it without getting tired that doesn't mean you'll be able to move fast enough to actually hit us with it.' Espio explained.

"Try us." The man merely said.

"Okay you asked for it!" Espio pulled out a ninja knife and lunged at him. One of the men quickly swung his mallet at Espio. Espio dodged easily to the side, only to get hit with a different mallet. Espio flew up toward the ceiling and crashed through it. Everyone except Number 8's men were completely shocked at this sight. One of the men with the mallets quickly jumped high in the air (going through the hole Espio made) and flew over Espio. He whacked Espio with the mallet again toward the ground. Espio landed hard on the forest floor and could barely move. He saw the same guy land on the ground in front of him. The man's mallet turned into a silver metal pistol.

"Oh, let me explain. See this metal is made of special material that can chance shape and turn into any weapon I chose. Since all weapon have different shapes and sizes this tool was modified to feel as light as a feather to the person who welds it. However the same can't be said for the victim." He pointed the pistol at Espio's chest and pulled the trigger. Vector and the others heard gunfire from outside and they froze.

"W-What did your friend do to Espio?" Vector asked. They all said nothing. "Tell me!" vector shouted. Suddenly he was hit over the head with the mallet from behind. Vector fell to the ground. _'I…need to start wearing a helmet…I'm getting hit on the head to much…' _Vector thought before he passed out.

'Boy these guys are fast! I didn't even see him move behind Vector.' Charmy thought in his head. Suddenly three guys appeared around Charmy. "Err! Come and get me!" Charmy yelled. Crystal and Jewel were completely shocked when they heard that.

"Charmy, You idiot! What do you think your doing!" shouted Crystal.

'_Damn! If I let these lesser employees kill this kid my plan will be ruined. That ain't cool man.'_ The Chaos Shadow said from inside Charmy Bee. He completely spread his body out to max and started to take control of Charmy's body. Charmy suddenly got a huge headache. He grabbed his head and fell to his knees. The Shadow Organization agents charged at him.

"Charmy!" Crystal yelled. Suddenly Charmy's eyes popped wide open and his eyes were completely blood red. He spread his arms and launched a huge amount of black energy at them. The troops flew into the walls. They looked up and gasped. Charmy stood there with a huge black aurora around his body and frightening red eyes.

"Just what the hell is this kid?" said a shocked trooper. Crystal and Jewel were also scared as well. The baby Jewel held began crying all of a sudden. One of the foolish Shadow Organization creeps got up and ran toward the dark version of Charmy.

"You're gonna get it now kid!" He shouted. Charmy just stood there.

"…Shadow of the black spear." Charmy mumbled as he stuck out his open palm. Suddenly many black shadows appeared on the walls. The man stopped and stared in horror at them all.

"Where did all these Shadow's come from?" The scared man asked. That's when the shadow's flung off the wall and rapped themselves around him. "Ah! What's happening?" He screamed. More and more shadow's consumed him until he was covered in a pile of black energy. Charmy closed his palm and squeezed tight. The shadow's did the same thing on the man. Everyone heard a horrible blood-curtailing scream come from the man inside the blackness. Soon Charmy released some of his grip. This caused blood to pour on the ground from the inside of the blackness. Everyone was scared stiff now.

"Ch-Charmy?" Crystal said in a weak and frightened voice. That's when Charmy completely opened his palm, which caused the shadows to shoot out across the room like spears. The shadow spears hit every single Shadow Organization agent in there. The shadows, instead of rapping around their bodies, went right through their stomachs and created a huge hole in their bodies. They all fell to the ground dead. Crystal and her mother looked at Charmy in fear. The whole living room was filled with blood. Charmy's aurora went away. He fainted and fell on top of the already unconscious crocodile.

"Stupid purple ninja. Thought he could beat me, the unbeatable Number 21. HA! Yeah right." Number 21 looked down on Espio. The silver bullet hit him square in the chest. "He was lucky this wasn't a real pistol though. If Mister Number 8 didn't want thes people alive I could've killed him for real. Oh well." Number 21 whistled loudly, this caused two buffalo men to run toward him. "Carry this to the cell for tomorrow's match will ya." He instructed then went inside the house. "What the?" Number 21 saw all his teammates lying there dead. He turned to look for the other people he saw here. All he saw was the crocodile and the bee lying on the ground. He smiled then motioned for the two buffalo to come over. "Hey, take these two to the cell as well. As for the bodies, leave them there to rot. It's the most they deserve since they weren't able to defeat a few weak animals." He said walking out the door. The buffalo picked Vector and Charmy up and carried them out the door.

"What are we going to do mom?" Crystal asked peaking her head up from behind the couch.

"I don't know sweetie." Jewel answered while cradling her baby.

"This is all my fault. I've got to get them out of there.' Crystal got up and ran out the door.

"Crystal wait!" Her mother called. She tried getting up to go after her but her body wouldn't let her. She was barely able to get off the couch and hide behind it. "Please be safe." She mumbled.

Somewhere else in the forest 

The G.U.N solders had been looking for any sign of an Eggman ship for hours

now. They were about to give up when one of the solders rammed into something.

"Oww! Hey, what was that?" The G.U.N solder looked up and saw nothing. "I could've sworn I hit something." He said. He looked puzzled for a second but then decided to continue on. He took a step forward, or at least tried to, and rammed into that same thing. "Ouch! Now I know something is there. But I can't see anything. Maybe it's a cloaking device." He pulled a small device out of and placed it on the area he rammed into. The device began to beep and all of a sudden the cloaking device wore off. There right in front of him sat a huge ship that was bigger than 5 egg carriers combined. It was so big that the G.U.N agents no where near that area could see it. They all quickly came running toward it.

Meanwhile Bolt seemed to be walking by looking completely irritated. 'Where'd that messenger boy bastard go?' He thought as he walked. Suddenly he saw a squad of G.U.N agents run by toward the direction of Eggman's ship. Bolt looked over the trees and saw the Final Fortress without it's cloaking device on. Why the hell did Eggman turn it off? Bolt stood there and wondered why he would do something so stupid but then decided to follow the G.U.N agents. He might even get to have some fun with them.

Inside the Final Fortress 

Eggman was analyzing the chaos water sample Rouge got him. If he was ever

going to beat the Shadow Organization he would need the right stuff. Suddenly Bocoe and Decoe stumbled in and ran toward Eggman.

"Doctor! Doctor!" They both cried in unison.

"Yeah what is it? I'm very busy." He said impatiently.

"The cloaking device was turned off." Decoe said

"And there is a squad of G.U.N agents outside." Bocoe said.

"What!" Eggman shouted nearly dropping the test tube. He placed the tube back carefully and turned the monitors on. He saw the G.U. N agents but wasn't worried. "I guess Bolt will have to take care of them." He said smiling.

Outside the final Fortress 

"I'll phone the Commander." Said a soldier pulling out a walkie-talkie. Suddenly

purple electric sparks jolted from it and the device split into pieces. "What?" He said surprised. He turned and saw Bolt standing there with his hand out.

"What do you goons thing you're doing?" He asked. The soldiers immediately pointed their guns at him. "Idiots." He mumbled. He raised his arm and purple electric sparks flew out of his hand. They soon shot up in the air and rained down upon the G.U.N agents individually. Their guns exploded and they all fell to the ground. Bolt didn't know if they were dead or if they were unconscious but at the same time he didn't care. He continued toward the fortress. He needed to speak with Eggman.

Mystic Ruins: 9:44 pm 

Sonic had decided to stay with Tails for a few days to help his buddy. He came to

see if his buddy needed help after his little ordeal with the Shadow Organization. He kept wondering why they would take Tails' blue print for a device they didn't really need. They blew up a whole city at once for crying out loud! Sonic felt sort of disappointed in himself. He vowed never to let anyone get hurt as long as he was around. He felt like such a loser when the city exploded. How could he let all those poor people die like that? How could he let Tails' get hurt like that? How could these Shadow creeps do so much without even being seen? Sonic turned to look at Tails who was sitting next to him on the couch, watching the T.V but not really paying attention.

'_He has been exposed to so much death in his life and he's only eight years old. I feel for the poor guy.'_ Sonic thought.

"Sonic…I hate to sound like a little kid…but…I've never been more scared in my life. I don't know why but it seems like I'm turning back into that frightened little kid you met on Westside Island." Tails admitted. Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy, you're just a little shaken up by this situation. Trust me it will get better…" Sonic started before the doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Amy, Cream and Cheese standing there with a worried look on her face.

"We need to speak with Tails." Amy said walking past Sonic surprisingly. She walked toward Tails immediately.

"Tails we need you to fly me and Cream over the Lost Jungle." Amy said demandingly.

"No…I…can't." Tails said hesitantly. He didn't even want to go near the X-tornado for fear it would explode the minute he turned it on.

"What? Did you just talk back to me? Listen Tails I…" Amy began before she was interrupted by Sonic.

"Amy stop!" Sonic ran toward Amy and pushed her away from Tails.

"What is it Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Said Cheese.

"Yeah I was trying to get him to…" Amy was interrupted.

"Well don't. _'Sigh' _Have you guys heard of the Shadow Organization?" Sonic asked. The three of them shook their heads. "Well four of them came here while Tail's was working on a project. They almost killed him for his blueprints on his new project. If that weren't enough the attack left him completely scared and shaken up during the huge thunderstorm we had yesterday. You all know how he's afraid of thunder and lightning right? Well when the power went out and I came in and surprised him that sort of caused him to freak out. He's still recovering so please don't be to ruff on him." Sonic explained.

"Th-that's so horrible." Cream turned to look at Tails then at Amy. Amy walked over to Tails and sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm sorry Tails. We just really need you to take me, Cream, and Cheese over the lost Jungle and toward the next city that's past it. Pleeeeeeeeeese!" Amy begged. Tails sat there and thought. He did this for about 5 minutes. Amy thought he had given up so she got up and walked toward Sonic.

"…Okay I'll…try." Tails said. Amy turned, ran toward Tails, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Amy cried. Tails was having trouble breathing however.

Number 8's prisoner cell: 10:00 pm 

Vector and Charmy sat in the cell. Their hands and feet had been chained together

so they couldn't move. Espio was alive but he was being tortured by Number 21 and his men. Soon Number 21 came down the hall and tossed Espio in the cell after opening it with his silver key.

"Espio!" Vector and Charmy shouted. Espio was bleeding all over his body. He didn't know if he would get killed by accident but was glad he survived.

"The bee is next!" 21 said. Charmy clenched his teeth at him. "Don't worry about the torturing either. Everyone gets the same treatment." 21 said smiling evilly.

"You're not going to give him the same treatment as me are you!" Espio hollered with pure anger in his voice. The treatment Espio got was a huge beating with that shape-shifting weapon of his. He felt sore all over his body after the first few hits. There was no way Charmy would be able to survive.

"Actually yes." 21 answered Espio's question while picking Charmy up by the collar of his orange shirt.

"Vector!" Charmy cried out as 21 took him away. Vector sat there feeling completely ashamed of himself.

"This is all my fault. I can't believe that I could be so stupid as to let Charmy in on these dangerous situations. He may be brave but he's still 6 years old damnit!" Vector pouted.

"It's not like you were the one who blew up our office and drove us out of the city." Espio reassured. Harley took full credit for that.

"No, but I probably had something to do with the birth of the Shadow Organization." Vector said.

"I read in Dr. Carson's journal that the Chaos Shadow was created from negative chaos energy."

"I'm not talking about the damn chaos shadow I'm talking about the Head Shadow."

"What about him?"

"…I'll tell you but you've got to promise me you won't tell Charmy…If we see him again that is."

"If it is anything about him then it probably shouldn't be kept bottled up. We are going to die tomorrow." Espio explained. He gave up hope a long time ago. He thought the only reason the Chaotix got by was because of pure luck. It begame increasingly obvious to him that one day they would die like this.

"You're probably right. Okay I'll tell him after I tell you." Vector said in a disappointed voice.

_21's torture cell : 10:30 pm_

21 had been beating this kid for almost half an hour with his shape-shifting

weapon. He first used the mallet form to smack him around a bit. Espio couldn't take one hit. Charmy however seemed to be taking all five. He next tried a bat form. It seemed to be more effective because the swinging was a lot quicker. He was now on the silver hands form. This form created two silver gloves out of the weapon to be put on. The user would then hit the victim multiple times with it. This was the most effective out of the three. Charmy wasn't even putting up a fight anymore. Espio didn't even try to resist the hitting. He gave up faith a long time ago so why resist.

"Damnit kid! Why won't you stay down!" 21 shouted. He was completely angry at the fact Charmy always struggled to his feet after he got hit. Charmy was on his knee trying to get up. He was kicked to the ground before that could happen however.

"I…won't give up…I'm not going to die…or at least not by you!" Charmy tried to shout but was too weak to. He had blood all over his face for that was the place he was getting hit most often. Blood dripped out of his nose and mouth and many spaces on his body would become bruises later on. _'I'm not going to let Cream down. I'll survive this. I will!' _Charmy thought in his head.

The blood got on his shirt and shoes, which made him look unwelcoming to Cream if she were to see him. "Take this!" 21 picked him up, tossed him in the air then punched him to the ground. His helmet flew off as he was hit toward the ground. 21 picked Charmy up by grabbing the fuzzy hair on his head.

"…J-Jerk." Charmy choked out. 21 punched him square in the stomach. That punched seemed to knock the fire out of Charmy. He felt multiple tears come down his face and hit the floor. Charmy was then dropped to the floor and kicked a few feet across the room.

"Brat." 21 mumbled walking toward him. He then began to kick the defenseless bee many times in the stomach.

In the hallway 

Number 8 or Mister number 8 was walking down the hallway of his torture cell.

The two buffalo men were not following him this time. He made these rounds by himself. Ever since he was shun from the wrestling committee because of a reason he thought was stupid he joined up with the Shadow Organization. Now he specializes in hosting an illegal one-sided battle showdown. He would kidnap poor regular animals (remember Sonic's world has walking and talking animals) from their home, give them an overdose of chaos water, and turn them into horrible monsters that would be kept in a huge electrical cell until fight time. He would then kidnap other poor animals, torture them, then pit them against the monster in a one sided battle. After the person is killed the process repeats. Rich people come from all over to gamble and bet on a monster. They all knew that the monster would win and thus they would always get their money. However today's incident with the black hedgehog had caused a huge drop in the popularity scale of his tournament.

"Let's see now. Who should I check on." Said Number 8 with a wide smile on his face. He looked through a window of one of the torture cells that was located on the door. He saw a 34-year-old man getting tortured by his agents. He smiled then moved to the next cell. He saw a 7-year-old girl getting tortured also. He saw his agent give her a huge blow with the sword form of the shape-shifting silver weapon all his men have. He knew she was dead the instant she hit the ground. He kept checking all the cells until he came to Charmy's cell. He looked in and gasped.

"This will teach you not to mess with me!" 21 said continuingly kicking the poor bee.

"21! Do you know who that is you're kicking?" Number 8 said walking in.

"A very stubborn bee!" 21 said still kicking Charmy.

"Yes, but he is also the third member of the CDA."

"So?"

"He's one of the three detectives that took me down a few years ago." Number 8 said. 21 immediately stopped kicking. Charmy, who was still conscious, opened one eye. He recognized that calm yet threatening voice.

"…C-C-C-Cartwright…" Charmy choked out with blood following it.

"How dare you!" Number 8 said kicking Charmy with his metal boot. Charmy felt a huge pain in his stomach before throwing up on his side. "Yes my full name is Ace K. Cartwright but I will be addressed as Mister Number 8." Number 8 said said in his usual threatening voice.

"…Y-You…heartless…bastard." Charmy said before receiving another kick by Number 8.

"What foul language." Number 8 picked him up by the collar of his blood stained shirt. "I'll have to teach you a lesson. A lesson that you will carry to your grave." He said to Charmy's face. Charmy was terrified when he heard him say that. Number 8 put his hand on his metal chest. His hand phased in the metal and he pulled out a sword.

'_No, I can't die here!'_ Charmy thought as he began to cry again. Number 8 saw his tears and began to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! I bet you'd love that I cared about your tears. People who try to ruin my life will always die!" Number 8 said while tossing charmy in the air. Charmy descended toward the ground while Number 8 got his sword ready.

'_Cream…I…I'm sorry I failed you…'_ Was Charmy's last thought before he reached number 8's level. Quickly Number 8 slashed through Charmy's body with the sword with so much force he flew to the wall on the other end of the room. His helmetless head bashed against the metal wall and slid down to the ground.

"Hmm, he shouldn't have messed with my life." Number 8 stood there and smiled while 21 ran over to Charmy. He checked Charmy's body all over. There was no pulse and no heartbeat.

He was dead.

Whoo Hoo! I finally got another chapter in. Will update again as soon as I can. Please Review!


	13. Chapter 14

_Here is the next chapter of Chaotix Brawl. For those of you who have been waiting for ages to see what happens next…God bless you. On with the show._

**The Destruction of Future city!**

Vector and Espio sat in the cell, still sulking about what they have been through. Espio seemed to be a lot more depressed to see this happen but in reality Vector was feeling the most pain. There was so much about his life that he hadn't revealed to Charmy that could help benefit from this situation. He just prayed he'd get the chance.

"Hey Vector." Espio started all of a sudden. Vector turned to face him. He wondered what he was thinking about. It was probably more words of doom knowing Espio.

"Yeah, what is it." Vector answered wondering what line Espio was about to cross. He sat there and waited for Espio to say something. Unfortunately nothing happened. After a minute of hesitation pasted Espio decided to talk.

"I'm…sorry…" He choked out.

"What?" Vector said completely stunned as his eyes focused on Espio. He'd rarely ever heard those two words come out of Espio's mouth.

"I'm sorry…for everything that's happened…sorry for being the bringer of doom…sorry for making you deliver that baby…sorry for everything." Espio said, as he looked down at the floor clearly ashamed of himself.

"What the hell are you sorry for? You're Espio, the bringer of doom, because of that we actually have solved some cases. Like the case of Number 8 for example." Vector reassured but knew the pep talk wasn't working. Espio sighed and looked up.

"What do you mean by Number 8's case?" Espio said in his still depressed voice. "You've never even seen him."

"No but this cell looks familiar. Too familiar infact. Don't you remember? When we went to the wrestling match in Central City. Your gloom and doom attitude saved us from being turned into steroid overdosed wrestling monsters." Vector said raising his voice for a second. Espio thought for a second. It was true if Espio didn't leave the stadium to go get the team some snacks they would be locked up in a cell somewhere. That's when he remembered they were in a cell now.

"That was luck…dumb luck…we're never getting out of this mess…"

"Espio, come on. It's going to turn out fine like it always has…"

"We're in a prisoner cell Vector! We're locked in chains while Charmy is getting tortured by one of the strongest members of the Shadow Organization. Face it Vector, all those times we made it through, all the times we barely made it under the radar, they were only going to lead to this. I wouldn't be surprised if Charmy was dead right now." Espio finished. It was clear to Vector now that Espio was in as much emotional pain as him and Charmy.

"…Well…being the detective I am…I can easily say…that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Vector started. "You're scared aren't you." He said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" Espio looked up at Vector with a confused look on his face. "I…I don't know…what…"

"Face it Espio. You're scared. You're scared for Charmy, you're scared for me, and you're scared for yourself." Vector said.

"…I…" Espio couldn't say anything. He wondered if Vector was right. Was Espio scared?

"It's okay to admit it Espio." Vector gave Espio the most cheerful smile when he said that.

'_How is it possible? After all we've been through…he can still smile.' _Espio thought. Espio opened his mouth to speak again. "I…I……am…scared." Espio said straight at Vector's face.

"I know you are. I am too. There is nothing wrong with admitting that your scared." Vector smiled then leaned against the wall.

"…Thanks…" Espio said sitting silently after that.

_The Mobius White House: 10: 47 pm_

The president sat at his desk and fumbled through his papers. He wondered how all this could happen. It probably was only a matter of time before Central City was destroyed. First Shadow steals a chaos emerald and him and Sonic have their first battle there. Then the Black Arms invade Central City and destroy everything. Then they teleport a huge comet to the middle of the city. Now it's gone and no one had time to evacuate. Before the president could sulk some more the secretary called from the speakerphone on his desk.

"_Mr. President, it seems that the secret organization has used their electric guns to break into the empty G.U.N headquarters and hack into the power line defensive system and linked it to Future City. Now the city's defensive shield and machinery have been turned off through the whole city and Future City is now being invaded."_ The Secretary explained.

"How can this be?" The president said completely awestruck.

_Future city: 10: 55 pm_

Gaza and the two silent snakes walked in Central City's town square wondering what direction that plane was heading. Many people were here in Town Square at night because they were having their annual town festival. He couldn't believe he let Vector get away like that. He watched as the many kids and adults played, ate food and had fun. He could hardly stomach it. Once he and Vector saw each other's faces again he was going to…

BOOM! A sky scrapper collapsed from the bottom to the top, which scared everyone there. Slowly the bottom part of the scrapper began to cause the whole thing to crash down on top of the area where the festival was being held. Many people ran away before the building could fall, others were crushed and killed instantly. More eruptions and explosions took place and pretty soon the area began to fill with Shadow Organization agents. They pulled out their electric guns and began shooting everything in sight. Gaza and his team watched as people began to run all over the place while the Shadow Organization creeps kept shooting. Some of the children either ran in circles or stood in the same spot completely terrified. They were all eventually shot and killed. The other children who were brave enough to runaway were still killed by the numerous amounts of agents. Many adults had made it to their cars and attempted to escape using them but the agents just blew up the car. There was no escape.

Gaza watched as the city began to fill with high tech looking tanks that also began shooting at everything. He saw the tanks shoot out a huge green beam that completely obliterated an entire sky scrapper with one blow. He thought it was amazing, if not cool.

"Isn't this awesome guys." Gaza said to his men. He heard no answer as usual but this time something didn't feel right. Gaza didn't have that sense that they were still around him anymore. He turned around and saw his teammates with electric guns in their hands pointed at Gaza.

"Don't move Gaza." Said one snake.

"He speaks!" Gaza shouted.

"Shut up! We're going to kill you, you idiot." Said the other snake. Gaza was still amazed at the fact they were speaking. Too bad they wouldn't be doing for much longer.

"Is this why you guys have been so quiet during the past few years? You used me to get you here huh?" Gaza wondered.

"Yup. And now that we don't need you anymore…" started the first snake.

"Come on guys we've been on the same team longer then the Shadow Organization has even been around. Don't do this…you will die if you do and you both know that." Gaza finished. The two angry snakes charged their guns. "Okay, suit yourself." Gaza said as they fired at his body. "Hidden snake slither attack!" Gaza shouted as he turned into a small black spot on the ground. The two snakes fired at him and the ground received the impact. When the smoke cleared they saw nothing. The two snakes saw that he wasn't there and figured they had won. That is until someone tossed a rock at their heads from behind. They both turned around as soon as the rocks hit and saw Gaza standing there with a wide grin on his face. They immediately began shooting again and Gaza disappeared again as well.

"You can't beat Number 87 and 88!" Shouted 87 the snake. Gaza ran up a nearby sky scrapper's wall and kept running toward the top.

"87, I'll take the tank while you go after him on the roof!" 88 shouted over the nearby explosions that we're taking place. 87 nodded and ran up the same sky scrapper Gaza was still running up. 87 saw Gaza nearing the top and took out the electric weapon all the Shadow agents had and began shouting at him. Gaza looked down at 87 and saw the blasts of purple electricity come up toward him. He quickly moved out of the way of all the blasts he saw coming at him. Gaza then turned his head toward the roof and jumped on top of it. 87 soon made his way to the roof as well. They just stood there as smoke and ashes filled the night sky in the background.

"Never thought this could happen between us." Gaza said.

'The Head Shadow made me a better offer. Now I can finally have some respect, not as a detective, but as a member of the Shadow Organization." 87 said.

"Oh please. You honestly think you're ever going to get any respect in your life. I just toyed with your mind to make you think you meant anything to me or this world." Gaza said with a smirk. This statement set 87 off. He broke the gun in half and charged at Gaza.

"Take this!" He said heading straight for him.

"Oh no. You're going to do the poison snake technique. Whatever shall I do?" Gaza said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" 87's fist turned purple and he lunged a fist at Gaza's face. Gaza merely sidestepped. 87 attacked even quicker this time. He started punching furiously now. Gaza was able to dodge every single blow though. That's when a huge green beam shot through the building and shot up in the air. There it evaporated. Gaza knew that was from a tank.

"Let me guess, the other dude who betrayed me is in the tank right?" Asked Gaza.

"His name is 88 and mine is 87." 87 quickly delivered a huge punch to Gaza's stomach. He was taken back but he didn't hit the ground. All of a sudden the building began to collapse. He forgot that the beam could obliterate an entire building. Gaza and 87 fell as the roof collapsed. Gaza quickly began hopping back up on the falling boulders, as did 87. Gaza kept hopping until their was one visible boulder left. He quickly hopped on it then did a mega jump to the next sky scrapper over. 87 thought it was amazing. Even he couldn't jump that far. 87 quickly pressed a button on his collar and a jetpack ripped out the back of shirt and he began flying toward Gaza. Gaza landed on top of the roof of the next sky scrapper.

"Yup I still got it. Too bad you can't do an easy jump like that Mr. jetpack!" Gaza teased as he saw 87 nearing him. 87 immediately flew over the roof area and turning the jetpack to boost mode. 87 fell to the top of the roof with Gaza.

"You think your hot stuff don't you?" 87 said staring hard at him.

"At least I can do this." Gaza said running to the edge and jumping to the next sky scrapper over. 87 pressed the boost button on his collar and the jetpack shoot him straight in the air. It turned off as soon as he got in the air and 87 directed himself so he would land on top of the roof Gaza was on. As soon as he landed 88 shot the building they were previously at. It collapsed and fell to the ground. "This will be fun." Gaza said as 88 shot they building they were on now. Gaza and 87 quickly jumped to the next building and the process kept repeating.

"I'm not going to let you live Gaza." 87 shouted.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Gaza said while jumping toward the next building.

"Hey Gaza." Said 87 from above him. They were both in the air at the same time, which means that he was getting faster. Gaza looked down and saw the tank charging up. Gaza thought quickly and grabbed 87. "What are you doing?" He asked struggling in mid air. Gaza then quickly threw 87 down toward the cannon that was getting ready to fire. Gaza landed on the roof safely while 87 hurtled toward the cannon.

"88! Turn the cannon off!" 87 shouted. It was too late however. 88 fired the cannon and it hit 87 directly. The blast shot 87 in the air toward the sky. A second pasted before a huge explosion was heard. Blood rained from the sky on to the roof Gaza stood on. Then a smoking black skull hit the roof as well. Gaza stared at the skull and smiled.

"Your next 88!" Gaza shouted down toward him. Gaza jumped off the roof toward the tank. He drew back his fist.

"You idiot! I'll just do what I did to 87!" 88 shouted as he charged the tank. Gaza extended his fist down toward the cannon. The cannon soon fired. Gaza back flipped in the air and landed in front of the tank.

"You lose." Gaza charged at the tank and blasted a huge punch straight the tank and he came out the other end. The tank exploded with 88 still inside. "That was fun. Those two were holding me back anyway." Gaza said realizing he had to leave this city before he was killed too. Gaza turned and ran toward the city's exit, leaving the Shadow agents to completely destroy the rest of Future City.

_Number 8's jail cell: The same time_

"What the hell happened?" Shouted the Chaos Shadow. He woke up floating above Charmy's dead body. He must've gotten flung out when Charmy was killed. He took one nap inside the kids body and wakes up to find the kid dead. Now his plan was ruined. The Shadow floated in the air wondering what he was going to do when Number 8 walked in with Number 21. "Number 8's behind this huh. He'd better fix this or else my plan is ruined. Number 8 walked up to Charmy's dead body, which he actually meant to leave in the room.

"Mister Number 8, how is this kid going to fight the beast tomorrow if he's dead?" asked Number 21.

"Easy…I'll bring him back." Number 8 said pulling the chains off of his waist. His metal chest opened up and reviled a gray vortex. "As you know this chest can connect with the spirit world. All I have to do is grab the bee's soul before it reaches the other world." Number 8 said.

"That chest of yours is weird." Number 21 said.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Number 8 said while pulling out a white ball of light from his chest. "I chose to give him his soul back for the sake of my stadium but I killed him in the first place for the sake of my pride." Number 8 through the white ball of light at Charmy's body and it immediately melded in his body.

"Hey if he's alive then why isn't he moving." Asked 21.

"He's still unconscious from what you did to him earlier. He will also continue to bleed the same way he was, too. However the huge sword cut I put on his body will go away." Number 8 said as the cut began to disappear on Charmy's body. "Carry him back to his room." Number 8 ordered as he turned and walked out the door. Number 21 picked Charmy's unconscious body and carried him back to the cell.

'_I don't get it. Why bring the kid back if he was already dead? It didn't make any sense. Did he just kill him because he wanted to do it first, before the monster did.'_ 21 thought as he carried Charmy toward the cell. He looked down at Charmy's body. A kid that young covered with so much blood. It made him feel happy. 21 approached the cell where Vector and Espio sat and he tossed Charmy in the cell. He hit the floor hard. Vector and Espio tried to get to his side, which was hard to do with them in shackles.

"You monster!" Vector shouted. 21 took out a wet rag that Number 8 gave him earlier and tossed it at Charmy's face.

"Clean him up, he needs to look good for his battle tomorrow." 21 said closing the cell and walking off. Vector reached down with his restrained hand picked the rag up. Charmy's blood got all over it. He proceeded to attempt to wipe Charmy's face, which was also hard to do.

"These people must be stopped." Vector said. Espio sat there quietly. Vector wiped Charmy's face for about 3 minutes. The only thing still bleeding was Charmy's nose. Vector proceeded to but the rag slightly up Charmy's nose to clean it.

"Well this is turning out nicely." Espio said.

"I'm sorry you guys got beaten up and I didn't." Vector apologized as he removed the rag from Charmy's nose. He saw that it was still bleeding so he put it back in.

"It's not your fault. I'd give anything to get out here and make some heads roll. Too bad I don't have my ninja stuff." Espio said in a more angry than depressed voice.

"Don't worry Espio. We will make it out of this okay. After all Charmy survived, didn't he?" Vector said. Espio nodded in agreement.

_The Mobius White House: 11:07 pm_

The president slammed his face on his desk. He couldn't believe that Future City was being destroyed as they speak. He tried calling G.U.N but the call couldn't reach him out in the forest. He didn't know what to do. He was failing his duty as a president. He tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault but he couldn't. That's when the secretary called again.

"_Mr. President, you must hurry! The Shadow Organization…!"_ She shouted.

"What?" The President asked.

"…_They're here! You have to escape…AHHHHHHH!……………." _Were here last words before the communication fuzzed and went off.

"Hello. Hello! Please answer me!" The president yelled. He knew they were coming up here next. The President panicked. He quickly got up from his seat and ran to the door. Already knowing it probably wouldn't help he locked the door. He ran back to the window and locked it as well. That's when he heard a small banging sound from outside the room. He ducked underneath the desk and covered his head. The banging grew louder and louder. Soon it stopped. The president sat there then wondered why he didn't just escape through the window. He got up, looked around the empty room and unlocked the window. He then lifted it up.

BOOM! A huge jolt of purple electricity shot at the president and knocked him off the window seal.

"We kind of thought you'd be stupid enough to escape from the window so we lined up from the outside." Said an orange hedgehog as he jumped on the window seal and looked down upon the hurting president. That was when the door burst down and reviled a man with long black hair, yellow eyes, a white suit with red marking on it, blue shoulder pads, and he was holding a big glowing sword.

"Who…who are you?" stuttered the president in pain.

"I'm Number 2. You want to see me dance?" asked the orange hedgehog.

"No he doesn't and neither do I." Said the man with the sword with a very calm yet threatening look on his face. "I'm Number 3. The Head Shadow has wished that we get rid of you before his New Kingdom arrives." He explained.

"What do you mean by arrives?" The president asked. Number 3 raised his sword over the president's neck.

"I'm not going to tell you that." Number 3 said before slashing at the president's neck.

_The Next Morning_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome for a special edition of my one sided fights! There will be long line of monsters and a long line of victims today, so don't go anywhere!" Number 8 said to the huge stadium full of people. The crowd roared in excitement as they threw their money up in the air. Number 8 closed the curtain around the booth that he was in and faced Number 21 and his two buffalo men. "Okay, after that last fight with the black hedgehog people are starting to get hesitant about coming back here. Make sure the Chaotix don't win the battle against the monsters." Number 8 said.

_Meanwhile _

The Chaotix were being led down a dark hallway toward the stadium. They were told that they were going to fight an individual monster 1 by 1. They were also told the first one to go will be Vector.

"Good luck Vector." Charmy said with a surprisingly serious voice.

"Thanks kid. Look if I don't come back…" Vector started.

"You will come back." Charmy said.

"I know, but just in case I don't…I want you to know…I'm truly sorry for playing apart in your family's destruction."

"…Okay." Charmy mumbled loud enough for Vector to here. Vector turned toward the cell door and motioned that he was ready. The gate opened and Vector walked into the huge pit. The crowd immediately booed at the sight of Vector. He didn't give a damn however. The monster's gate opened up as well. Vector stood there unfazed as a huge growl erupted through the entire room. A huge brown foot stepped out of the doorway. Soon the head showed, which was followed by a long neck. It eventually stepped out completely in the open. Vector was in the presence of an eight legged, long neck dinosaur type monster. It growled again and the crowd cheered even louder.

"Lets do this." Vector boasted.

_Next chapter will be here soon. Any of you out there who are reading, tell some other people about it also. I need some more reviews!_


	14. Chapter 15

_I'm sorry for not reviewing for a loooooooooong time! I'll be surprised if any one ever reviews or even reads this story again but since I believe in hope I'll right up the next chapter. Again I apologize, especially to 'IluvCrash' and 'AmyAddict1'. On with the show!_

**Wild blow out! Monsters of mayhem attack!**

"What the hell do you mean by that Bolt? I thought we had a deal." Shouted Eggman as he turned his attention back to the computer monitor.

"Don't you understand Eggman? If we don't search for the rest of the chaos emeralds than all will be lost!" Bolt shouted trying to get through to this egghead. Eggman however still shook his head in refusal.

"These Shadow Organization creeps are really clever. They will undoubtedly figure out that I was after the chaos emeralds as soon as I start searching. If that happens they will stop at nothing to make sure they get what they want! Collecting the chaos emeralds will help us indeed but in order for that to work we need to make sure they are not spying on us."

"But you already have a chaos emerald and they haven't sent any agents out to retrieve them."

"Maybe so…but these people are, like I said, extremely clever. I wouldn't be surprised if they were monitoring my every move right now…but for that to happen one of them must be on this very ship right now since I modified my ship to not take in any unidentified spy ware on board. Right Bolt?" Eggman said toward Bolt in a slightly singing voice. The electrical man clenched his teeth and grew very angered at this egg shaped man's karma.

"Are you accusing me of being a spy?" Bolt asked sounding offended.

"No of course not. I'm merely suggesting that there is more hidden to us then we think. It might even turn out to be you giving this information to the Shadow Organization and you might not even realize it." Eggman explained. Bolt looked slightly confused.

"Whelp, that's long enough." Eggman said as he turned on the intercom. "Bocoe and Decoe prepare to take off!" He spoke loudly.

"We're taking off? What about the black hedgehog, the bat, and the little brat wearing the red boots?"

"They knew this would happen. They are going to be fine."

"Wait a minute? You told them something I didn't know? Why?" Bolt said even more angered.

"Don't get me wrong Bolt. I enjoy your company and I do respect you as an ally but I don't feel comfortable reviling too much to you. You don't know who could be listening you know." Eggman said while leaning back in his chair. Bolt growled some more but then decided not to give Eggman any satisfaction that he had succeeded in making Bolt angry beyond all reason. He instead turned and walked away, toward the boiler room.

"I hope those Shadow creeps got the message." Eggman said as he watched Bolt walk away.

_Meanwhile in an unknown area: 7:07_

"Damn that Doctor Eggman! He's more clever than I thought! I guess we can't use Bolt as an alternative any more." Shouted an angry wolf sitting on a golden thrown. He wore a purple sash around his waist and had on white pants with diamond pictures embroidered on the bottom of them. He clenched his teeth and growled in anger. Suddenly another wolf, with a slightly less scarier look on his face came in. He was wearing golden chest armor and had a sword at his side. Two other wolfs wearing silver chest armor also came in behind him.

"Um Number 7 sir…" Began the frazzled wolf in the golden armor.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Only the Head Shadow and the numbers lower than me can call me Number 7! You must address me as King 7! Do I make myself clear?" Shouted Number or King 7.

"Yes sir." Said the wolf as he saluted bravely, yet didn't feel at all brave in the least.

"Good, now why is it that you have come here General Fangtankman?" King 7 asked as he calmed down.

"It seems your son has come wanting to tell you something of great importance." Said Fangtankman.

"_Sigh'_ Very well, bring the little brat in." King 7 said as he slumped in his seat. After he said that a small wolf, about Charmy's size came in the room baring a happy smile.

"Hey dad I need to ask you something." Said the small boy wolf.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to use the demon sword now? I think I'm ready and I really want to please you and…"

"Silence!" King 7 shouted. The wolf kid immediately shut up. "I am your father and I will teach you when I wish to teach you! Now leave!" King 7 tried to make this visit short. He really disliked his son. He acted so nice to everyone. King 7 felt that in order to achieve anything in life you had to be tough and gritty, which his son wasn't.

"But…but dad I…"

"Leave Rodney!" King 7 said harshly. Rodney pouted then turned to run away. "Thank goodness…AND WHAT ARE YOU THREE STILL DOING HERE! GET OUT NOW!" He shouted toward Fangtankman and his men. The three wolfs stumbled over themselves trying to leave. As soon as they were gone King 7 sighed and turned back to the Shadow Organization GPS he had in his hand.

_Monster arena in Lost Jungle: Same time_

Vector stared at the beast in front of him with great vigor. He didn't understand how Mister Number 8 got his hands on so many monsters. Vector stood there face to face with the horrible creature. It breathed and snarled to no limit at the crocodile. Charmy and Espio stood behind the gate, watching the two stare each other down.

"I want you to be honest Espio." Charmy said. Espio turned to Charmy in wonder.

" Sure." The chameleon merely said.

"Does… does Vector have a chance to win this?" Charmy asked in the most worried voice Espio had ever heard the kid in. Espio was a little surprised by Charmy's current actions. Ever since this whole ordeal started he began to change. Instead of the happy, hyperactive 6-year-old bee Charmy was supposed to be he was acting like a regular scared child. It's as if the spirit had been completely drained from him.

"Yes he does Charmy. He will win his fight."

"What about my fight?" Charmy asked. Espio's eyes widened when he heard that. He didn't even consider what would happen in Charmy's fight. Charmy was a strong kid but not nearly strong enough to take on a huge bloodthirsty monster.

"… You'll win you're fight to Charmy." Espio said. Charmy turned back to Vector, clearly not satisfied with the answer. Knowing Espio wouldn't give him any other answer he decided to pay attention to the issue at hand.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, it's time to see the destruction of the team that destroyed my past life but gave me a funnier and better one, Team Chaotix!" Mister Number 8 shouted and everyone cheered again.

"What do you mean?" Vector asked Number 8 in the stands as soon as the cheering died down.

"Why don't you remember me Vector? I'll give you a hint on who I am." Number 8 cleared his throat and began to speak. "In this corner the invincible Marty Mammoth and in that corner…" He began before Vector interrupted.

"You're that abusive wrestling couch and manager we put away!" The crocodile shouted.

"That's right Vector! After I was sent away to the big house the Shadow Organization broke me out and somehow created an inter dimensional vortex in my stomach. Now I have the power to summon up life spirits from the dead. This ability does come in handy if you want a second chance at hacking the person you just killed in half again. Take that little bee for instance." Number 8 pointed to Charmy.

"What about him?"

"I gave him the same treatment as the chameleon and much more yesterday. It was enough to actually kill him. I brought him back using my dead soul compartment. Isn't that neat." Number 8 confessed.

"You did what?" Vector shouted. He couldn't believe this. This dude was a maniac! He actually killed Charmy! If it wasn't for that metal man's incredibly large ego Charmy might not be here today. He turned to face the bee, wanting to see his reaction to the newly acquired information. He saw Charmy staring out into space. He was looking right at Vector but he had no sense of emotion in his eyes. He looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Well I believe the time to talk is over. Lets get this show on the road!" Number 8 said pressing a red button. Suddenly the red collar that Vector just now noticed was around the beasts neck started to send out electrical shockwaves to the beast's body. It roared in tremendous pain as it stammered about. "A little shock therapy always gets my monsters pumped up." Number 8 said pressing a blue button which made the electricity stop. Then he pressed a green button, which made a description appear on screen. It read:

**Battle one**

**Vector vs. Long Neck Terrier **

**Bets: Terrier: 7,890,564,243 Vector: 0**

**  
**A bell rung and almost as soon as it did the long necked beast lunged at Vector with a quick passé. He had no time to react as the beast struck him in the stomach and sent him flying across the stadium. Charmy and Espio immediately gasped at this creature's power and speed. Vector fixed his body so that his feet met the wall instead of his head. As soon as his feet touched the wall he bounced off it like a ping-pong ball does when it's hit with a paddle. Vector shot at the beast's head and crashed against its skull. The beast cried in pain as Vector landed on his feet gracefully. The monster regained control and lashed out his tail at Vector. He quickly moved out of the way however. The beast then opened its mouth and shot out a huge purple energy blast at Vector. The crocodile turned and saw it coming. He quickly moved to the left and let the blast hit the floor, which created a reasonably big crater in the floor. The beast lashed out more blasts but each time Vector dodged them. Eventually there were so many craters in the ground that the floor looked like one big ditch.

"He can't keep this up much longer. He needs to fight back." Espio murmured.

"Come on! You can do it Vector!" Charmy shouted. Vector heard this cheer and smiled. He was happy to here that Charmy was out of his shocked state. That's when he remembered the drooling beast in front of him. It was so slimy, disgusting, and creepy and yet Vector felt sorry for it. It clearly had no intension of killing him deep inside. Vector could tell. Charmy always gave him the silent treatment when he was either mad or sad about something, and just like Charmy this beast was going to reveal what was the matter with him to Vector whether he like it or not.

"Something's wrong here." Vector began. "You obviously don't want to hurt me yet you fight anyway. I need to know what is happening in your head. But how do I find out?" Vector spoke to the beast. The beast roared and shot another blast at Vector. He easily dodged and ran up toward the beast. "If you can't tell me through your mouth then maybe I can find out through your head." Vector stated. He was no mind reader but he knew that Number 8's power of manipulation had spiritual aftereffects. He hoped mind reading was one of them. As soon as he reached the beast he climbed on to its body. He instantly began to climb up his wide body and his long neck. He eventually reached the head. Vector grabbed on to the beast's skull as it began to shake violently, trying to get the reptile off his head. "I hope this works." Vector said as he laid his palm on the monster's head.

"ROAAAAAAAR!!!" The beast bellowed loudly. All of a sudden Vector started hearing words in his head.

"What the? What's happening?" Vector asked.

'_Crocodile… listen to me…'_ said a regular human voice.

"Wha-what? Are you t-taking to me?" Vector asked astonished. The beast was speaking with his telepathically. It wasn't mind reading but it was sure useful.

'_Yes crocodile…'_ He spoke in his mind with a struggling voice. _'…That man is mad…he took us from our homes… he destroyed our lives.' _

"What exactly do you mean?" Vector asked.

'_Long ago I used to live in a huge village with my family and friends. I had a beautiful wife and a lovely 8-year-old son who was developing greatly as a boy. Everyone lived in peace and harmony and over time our village grew, as did the number of people. But that was all soon shattered when Number 8 and his men set up that mushroom tournament here. He came to our village and began a huge rampage across the land. They destroyed our crops and demolished our homes. Number 8 came to all of us and demanded that we give him an unreasonable large amount of money each month. My wife stood up to him but was quickly killed on the spot. Ever since then we were forced to give that wretch the money he wanted and one by one were soon taken to this arena to have terrible things done to us. My 8-year-old boy was captured and tortured soon enough. I was also taken in as well. He fed me something weird and soon I developed into this uncontrollable monster. I was still able to have mental control but my body functions all focused on killing. I can't control my body any more! What was worse is that when my boy was put in the arena to be killed by a monster, they choice me to do it. I still can't believe I killed my only son. It's been a haunting memory to this day.' _Explained the beast.

"That animal!" Vector shouted.

'_Listen crocodile, you must destroy my body! And not only me but the others as well. We may have control over our thoughts but our bodies are set to kill, always! Please. My soul has been trapped in here for so long. We all want to be set free. We want to be at peace again, just like my wife and my son are. Your team is the only one that can accomplish this. Do not fail or you will suffer along with us…'_ The voice faded away and Vector began to here the loud roar of the beast again.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll set you all free." Vector jumped off the beat's head and landed in front of it. The monster looked down at Vector and shot a huge energy blast at him.

Yet again, he dodged easily but this time didn't keep dodging. He quickly pulled out a packet of gum and unwrapped it as the beast turned to face his direction. The whole crowd went silent. They were utterly shocked that the reptile would even think of gum at a time like this.

"Are you mocking me with your gum you horrid croc!" Number 8 shouted in anger. Vector said nothing as he shoved the whole packet in his mouth and began chewing vigorously. The monster had no interest in what the reptile was doing so it quickly opened its mouth and prepared for another attack. Vector was done chewing and began to blow a purple bubble. He took the bubble out of his mouth and let it float there while the beast charged up its blast. When it was done it shot a huge energy beam at Vector this time. The crocodile just stood there with a slight smile on his face.

"Man I love this trick." Vector said as the beam struck the bubble. The bubble burst open and unexpectedly a huge blast of fire burst out of it and spread all over the beast. It growled tremendously and the crowd just stared at it, completely awestruck.

"You see this bubble is different then the other ones you see jocks blow right before they are about to give some poor kid a wedgie. When I blew it up, instead of air, I filled it with my fire breath. When a bubble pops it spreads all over the user's face and the gum gets stuck. When my bubble pops it spreads all over the observer's body and sets them on fire. It's a neat trick right Number 8." Vector explained. Number 8 just growled as he stared at Vector and the burning monster in front of him.

"Wow, that was kind of clever." Espio admitted.

"Go Vector!" Charmy cheered regaining some of his lost spirit.

Everyone couldn't believe that the monster was right there, in the middle of the stadium, burning to a crisp. The rich people in the stands couldn't bare the fact that they had lost their money a second time! Number 8 watched as the rich aristocrats started to riot. He all of a sudden felt something click inside his head. He growled in Vector's direction and he quickly opened up his stomach vortex by removing the chains. There was no way he was going to let the Chaotix ruin his second life! He reached in and pulled out the soul of the beast Vector just killed. He then swung his arm back and tossed it at the burning monster.

As soon as it connected with the beast the flames went away.

"What the?!" Vector saw the flames just disappear all of a sudden. The crowd stopped rioting and looked down at the monster. The flames were gone! Charmy and Espio watched completely confused. How could that just happen? Vector looked at the creature then turned to the balcony. There he saw Number 8 staring down at him with the smuggest look on his face. The croc growled at him knowing he must've given the creature his soul back.

"Sorry Vector but this show isn't over yet! Continue on!" Number 8 shouted which was followed by the loud cheering of the crowd. Vector growled even louder then turned to the beast. It was no longer light brown. It was scorched black. And not only that, its black skin began to slowly and disgustingly ooze off its body. Everyone saw as the slimy and clearly melting beast stood up. It got on to its slimy feet and raised its long neck over Vector. The croc looked up at it feeling uneasy. The beast opened its mouth to roar but instead made the sound of fire bubbles popping. Everyone saw that the inside of the monster's mouth was completely boiled and fried. Charmy immediately held his mouth shut with both hands when he saw the thing. He felt like he was about to vomit.

"Wow! That's incredibly gross." Espio stated then turned to Charmy. "Hey are you feeling alright?" Espio asked. Charmy's face turned green soon.

"I…I think…I'm gong to throw up…" After he said that he turned around and vomited on the floor. This disgusted Espio but never the less kept his attention on the fight.

"Whoa that's nasty! Since that monster had wet and rocky skin to begin with the fire must've caused him to turn in this!" Vector said while backing up. The beast kept nearing him however. It opened its mouth to fire an energy blast but instead out came a huge black bubble. The crocodile wasn't scared, just completely freaked out by this guy's appearance. He sure was lucky this thing couldn't do any more energy blasts. Vector thought quickly and ran up to the beast. He shot two fire balls out of his mouth and caught them with his fists. He then stopped running once he was close enough and mega jumped on to the monster's back. "Sorry I have to do this." Vector said while slamming his fireballs into the beast's gooey back. His hands went right through his melting skin and into the monster's body. As disgusting as this was the reptile kept them there. Everyone watched as nothing happened. They all stared at the scene until the sound of bubbling was heard. The sound grew louder and louder until it soon filled the whole stadium. Eventually the beast's buddy started to bubble as well. His skin looked like one big batch of boiling tar. The monster cried out in tremendous pain but still Vector held his hands there. Soon the bubbling started to grow more rapid and the beat's black skin turned fiery red. The bubbles popped and popped until eventually the monster completely exploded! The goop flew everywhere! It landed in the stands and doused all the rich aristocrats in slimy monster skin. This sight made Charmy laugh a little but not hysterically like he would've usually done. When the smoke that was around the monster cleared Vector was seen standing on a black goop covered skeleton.

**Battle one**

**Vector vs. Long Neck Terrier**

**Vector wins!**

All the rich people in the stands were completely outraged! They had lost almost 1/3 of ALL their money in this bet! Not to mention they were covered in slimy monster skin. Number 8 was also outraged. He set this thing up so that Vector would lose. How'd he manage to come out on top? He knew he couldn't bring the monster back a second time now because it had no body to return to. Their was no choice left for him except to admit that the crocodile won.

"You may have been lucky Vector but that doesn't mean you're chameleon friend can win this next battle!" Number 8 shouted from the balcony as Vector walked back to the gate that Charmy and Espio were behind. "What do you say folks! How about another one!" He shouted at the people in the stands. They all turned to him and stared as if he were crazy. They had already been reduced to 2/3 left of what they once owned because of this. No way were they going to risk more money. Number 8 stood there shocked as they all began to get up and try to leave the stadium.

"No! Come back! Um…If you come back I'll…I'll…I'll make sure that the next Chaotix member loses and I'll give you the money you all lost back!" Number 8 yelled clearly desperate. Number 21 and the two buffalo servants standing next to him went bug-eyed.

"Uh sir… are you sure that's wise?" 21 asked.

"Of course not, but I won't get any money at all if they leave." Number 8 whispered to 21. He merely nodded his head at the answer that was presented to him and turned back to the stadium. The rich aristocrats thought for a moment and decided to take a chance at getting their money back. Plus the next fighter was a puny chameleon, what could he do?

**Battle Two**

**Espio vs. Brain stabber and The Destination Bat**

**Bets: Stabber and Bat: 7,890,564,243 Espio:0**

As predicted the crowd booed as soon as the chameleon set foot on the field, and like Vector he also didn't give a damn. Espio stopped on one side of the field and watched as the gates opened on the other side. Out came a Blue colored monster that was only a few inches bigger than Espio. Flying above him was a huge black bat with large wings. Espio raised his eyebrows wondering what fresh hell he was about to face.

"Now begin your battle!" Number 8 rung the bell again. Espio got into his fighting stance and watched as the beasts did nothing. He stared them down for a while until he eventually got out of his stance. As soon as he did however the blue monster, which was Brain Stabber, jumped on the Destination Bat and they disappeared all together.

Espio stood there completely confused.

"Where'd they go?" Espio asked as he looked around the stadium. He saw nothing. He soon began to think that they left. That is until he felt a sharp pain come from his back. The chameleon fell over in pain and landed face first in the dirt. Something hit him, and it hit him hard! It took him a few seconds for him to realize that his back was bleeding. Espio stood up only to get another forceful stab in his arm. He yelled out in pain as his arm now began to bleed. Suddenly Espio was impaled hard in the stomach by the invisible beasts. The force caused him to fly toward the wall. He crashed into it and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Vector and Charmy were shocked. How could that thing move so fast?

"Come on Espio! Get up!" Charmy shouted.

"You can do it Espio! You're tougher than this!" Vector added. Espio stood up and regained his footing.

"I know I am. They just took me by surprise is all. Plus I need to get hit otherwise I couldn't get the gist of what they were doing." Espio said. He all of a sudden got another blow in his back and was sent forward. Then another hard blow in Espio's head sent him crashing into the dirt. The chameleon lied there for a while before getting up. All he needed was a few more hits and he could figure out what it is they were doing.

"What's he doing? He's not even trying to fight?" Asked Charmy.

"Now, now, you heard Espio. He says he needs to get hit in order to figure out what they are doing. So don't worry about it." Vector reassured.

"Well…yeah…but…" Charmy said in his worried tone.

"Listen Charmy, if there is one thing I know from being that guy's partner all these years is that whenever Espio has a plan let him do it. Even if it is the craziest of all plans, still do it."

"…You really think so."

"We're talking about a guy who threw us out of a plane to save our lives! Trust me, he knows what he's doing." Vector concluded. Charmy, a little more satisfied yet not completely comfortable, turned back to the fight. Espio was getting thrown around like that Thanksgiving dinner they all had last year. He had just been beaten to the ground again. After about a minute the chameleon stood up yet again, but this time had a wide smile on his face.

"I've figured it out…I figured out how you two are doing that transportation thing…that black bat has a special teleporting power that lets him show up anywhere in the stadium. When he lets the blue guy on his back he can teleport him to any of location as well. And when the blue guy uses his sharp claws he can attack me from behind. I've also figured out how you guys can turn invisible but I'll save that towards the end of the fight." Espio said sounding completely unharmed.

"Wow! You'd think he'd be just a little hurt." Charmy said in astonishment.

"Espio wouldn't let anyone attack him if he knew they were going to hurt him. Those cuts on his arm and back did cause some pain to him but only because they were unexpected. And the reason Espio was lying on the ground so much is because he was piecing clues together." Vector explained.

"Whoa. You know all that?" Charmy asked. Vector merely nodded.

"Well that disappearing act is impressive…but you see…you're not the only one who can disappear." Espio said as he slammed both his hands together. Soon his whole body became invisible from the feet up. Everyone stared hard at the arena, completely upset that they could no longer see any of the three fighters. Suddenly they all heard slashes, growls, and the sounds of ninja stars and knives hitting against the wall.

"Um…Vector…if they are both invisible can they see each other?" Charmy asked.

"Um…I…don't know…I guess we'll have to wait and see." Answered the equally confused crocodile.

The slashes and smashes were echoed across the entire room. Everyone wanted to know what was going on but because of the invisibility no one could. Soon they heard a huge slam and the cry of an obviously hurting beast. Suddenly the three beings became visible again. Espio stood in the middle of the field with a smile on his face while the bat and the brain stabber beast were crashed against a wall, clearly unconscious. Vector and Charmy immediately cheered and their cheers could be heard through the extremely quiet and stunned room.

"Never toy with me. You see I figured everything out how you two idiot monsters turn invisible when in reality you're not invisible at all. That Destination Bat can travel at super sonic speeds around the room and pin point my location by using its super sonic ears since it can't see with it's eyes. It travels so fast that it appears to be invisible to the naked eye when in reality it's just moving too quick to see. I used this to my advantage by turning invisible so the blue monster couldn't see me like the bat couldn't. Then I proceeded to run around the room and throwing ninja stars in all directions to confuse the bats hearing ability. When it locked on where I was it used it's ears to find my location but what it didn't know was that there was a silver metal wall behind me. When I sensed it coming near me I merely side stepped and it crashed its head into the wall. Next time you want to confuse someone Number 8, try teaching yourself how to add 2+2 together." Espio concluded as he walked up to the two beasts.

"Way to go Espio! That's using your head!" Vector shouted.

"Whoo Hoo!" Charmy shouted in excitement as well.

"Now there is only one thing left to do." Espio pulled out four ninja stars, jumped in the air, and tossed them at the beasts. They immediately struck the beast's bodies and the stars soon exploded, along with the beasts. The satisfied chameleon walked back to the gate in triumph.

**Battle Two**

**Espio vs. Brain Stabber and The Destanation Bat**

**Espio wins!**

"Errrr! I can't believe two of them won!" Number 8 shouted even angrier than before. Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What!" Number 8 turned to face Number 21.

"Uhhh…Mister Number 8 sir." 21 pointed behind Number 8 and he turned around to see what was happening. He immediately gasped at what he saw. People were rampaging around the stands in anger. The rich aristocrats had only 1/3 of their money left! Number 8 quickly grabbed the intercome and spoke into it loudly.

"Calm down everyone! You will get all of your money back and more after the next Chaotix member loses his battle. The next victim is a 6-year-old bee with absolutely no powers at all. Surely he will lose this battle, no doubt." Number 8 explained. Everyone stopped rioting and turned to look at the child bee who looked small, scared, and obviously still weak from yesterday's beating in the torture cell. Everyone in the stands sat back down. Knowing that they would get their money back after this battle. They had absolutely no doubt whatsoever that this bee was going to lose. Number 8 smiled when he saw this scene.

"Okay Chaotix gang! Since you all have survived so far I am sending out my most dangerous and destructive beast in stock! The Q-ball monster!" Number 8 announced.

_'The Q-ball monster? Why does that name seem so familiar? Wait a minute, that's the name of the beast that killed Crystal's mother's husband!'_ Charmy thought.

Charmy stepped on to the field hesitantly. Not only was he booed but produce and other foods were tossed at him. Charmy whimpered in disgust for those people as the food kept hitting against his body. Soon the doors on the other side of the room swung open. But instead of coming out the doors the monster burst through the wall! It snarled and stepped on the field. It was a giant black skinned creature with a white face. It was twice as large as the monster Vector faced and it had an even scarier demeanor. In its stomach area was a huge silver ball that looked hard enough to break through frozen steel! The monster lifted up its head and let out a loud shout that shattered through the glass. Charmy looked up at that thing in awe and in fear.

"I want my mommy." The bee merely said.

**Battle 3**

**Charmy vs. Q-ball beast**

**Bets: Q-ball beast: 7,890,564,243 Charmy: 0**

Charmy watched as the snarling beast came closer toward him. The poor bee couldn't even move. He was so overcome with fear he didn't know what to do. That's when the beast's silver ball began to spin. Charmy watched in wonder as the thing turned and turned more rapidly. Then, without warning, the huge ball shot out from the beast's center and charged at Charmy. The bee didn't have time to think. He began flying around in circles in a panic. That's when he got the idea to fly over it. He quickly jumped and flapped his wings in order to fly over the huge ball. However, the ball ended up smashing against his foot with great force as he flew over it. Charmy flew to the ground and landed on his feet, then immediately fell to the floor and grasped his foot in pain.

"Charmy! Get up!" Vector shouted.

"You can do it Charmy! Just focus!" Espio shouted too.

"But it hurts!" Charmy began rolling on the ground not knowing the beast had raised its foot over his body.

"Charmy! Watch out!" Vector shouted. Charmy looked up when he heard Vector say that and saw a huge foot about to stomp on his body. Charmy immediately rolled out of the way of the foot also not aware that the silver ball was coming back at him from behind.

"Charmy turn around!" Espio shouted. Charmy did what he was told and saw the huge ball coming at him. There was no time to move! He had to do something before the impact came. Chamy couldn't think of anything so again he tried his chances at dodging.

Again he was met with a forceful blow against his hip this time. The bee weaseled out of the ball's way as soon as it impacted his hip and rolled on the floor in a huge amount of pain. The ball went back into the beast's stomach, which did no harm to it once so ever. The crowd started cheering at the sight of the little bee crying in pain on the floor.

"Ha Ha! That's more like it! Now Q-ball beast, turn it to flame mode!" Number 8 shouted. Suddenly the beast's ball began to turn bright red. Charmy, who was still crying and holding his hip, began to sweat. The whole stadium began to feel the heat that was emitting from the beast's stomach. Finally Charmy looked up and saw the ball coming at him again, only this time it was bright red and heat was emitting from it. Charmy grew scared again. He has touched hot steel before and it wasn't fun. The bee thought quicker this time and he flew over the ball successfully.

"I did it!" Charmy yelled excitedly then immediately grasped his leg in pain. The ball however didn't stop when it hit the wall. It bounced off the wall and flew toward Charmy. The bee flew out of the way again but not quickly enough. The ball ended up burning through his sneaker and giving a slight grimace of pain to his foot. The bee shouted in pain as he fell to the ground. He landed on his stomach and rolled over on his back. The beast caught the heated ball with his stomach as it came back toward him.

"This isn't working! Charmy can't face that thing alone! He needs help!" Vector shouted obviously worried.

"It seems as if Charmy is getting all the bad treatment here, but for what reason I can't figure out." Espio said as he saw the little bee dodging the heated ball again.

"Maybe this Shadow Organization is after Charmy. Maybe they're treating him like this because they want him either dead or for him to join them."

"How so?"

"Well do you remember when you came back from the woods and saw me rubbing my bleeding head?"

"Yes."

"Charmy's the one who whacked me over the head with a wrench."

"He did what?"

"It's true. I think that Chaos Shadow thing has something to do with it. If it is inside Charmy then we have no choice but to get it out somehow." Vector concluded.

_'Stupid kid! Give up and let the monster knock you out! If you're still conscious I get take over your body and help you! Why don't you ever quit?'_ The Chaos Shadow asked as he watched the hopeless fight take place from inside of Charmy's body.

Charmy was dodging left and right and up and down to get away from the huge flaming steel ball that was bouncing around the room trying to keep up with his movements. It was becoming painfully obvious to the bee that there was no way for him to win. Charmy eventually forgot to look where he was going when he was dodging and slammed into the steel wall beside him. The bee slid down the wall slowly until he reached the ground.

"Not… fair…" Charmy whined. He then heard the giant's footsteps coming even closer toward him. Charmy stood up to face it but fell to the ground again. It seemed like getting Charmy injured was a national sport for these guys. Charmy wanted this to be over so much, but luck didn't at all seem to be on this kid's side. He sat there and watched as the monster's steel ball flew back into its stomach.

"Now it's time for the final mode, the Explosive mode!" Number 8 yelled while pressing a button. Suddenly a glass dome formed over the field area. The only ones inside it were Charmy and the Q-ball beast. Vector and Espio watched from behind the gate and stared at the glass dome that was now also blocking their way to Charmy.

"What's this? What's going on?" Vector asked.

"Get ready for a real blast!" Number 8 shouted as he saw the Q-ball beast's steel ball light up and turn bright yellow.

"What's…it gonna do to me?" Charmy asked trying to scramble to his feet.

"Its ball is a bomb now!" Espio shouted.

"What! So that's why the dome was set up! The only ones who will feel the blast is Charmy and the beast." Vector shouted aloud.

"Actually the beast won't feel a thing. The hot steel ball can still fly into its chest without dealing any damage at all. However in Charmy's case…" Espio stopped, knowing Vector understood what he meant.

_'Oh great! I'm gonna get blown to bits!'_ Charmy thought overhearing Vector and Espio's conversation through the glass. He didn't even care that it made no sense what's so ever that he could still here those two through the glass but decided to think about more important things._ 'Come on Charmy! Think! Think! There has to be a weak spot that your not seeing! But what is it!'_ Charmy thought. Soon he saw the beast take its glowing ball out of its stomach and raise it over his head. _'Wait a minute…that's it!'_ Charmy smiled at his own brilliance.

"Now blow that punk to smithereens!" Number 8 yelled as the beast prepared to strike.

"Come on! I'm ready for you!" Charmy shouted confidently. The ball glowed brighter until it was completely white then it was flung straight at Charmy. It came closer and closer until Charmy thought it was a good idea to make his move. The bee moved out of the way and flew to the top of the dome. As expected the ball of energy followed him at a quick passé. Charmy flew all across the area inside the dome with the ball of light following his every move. Soon he was flying so fast and so much that the beast couldn't keep up with them both. Eventually Charmy flew over the beast's head and stuck his tongue out at it.

"What in the world is he doing?" Espio asked wondrously.

"Looks like Charmy still has a little confidence left in him after all." Vector smiled.

"Is he mocking the very thing that's going to kill him? How rude!" Number 8 shouted as Charmy made faces at the monster.

"Na, Na, you can't get me." Charmy teased. He saw the monster growl and felt the hotness of the ball coming closer toward him. That's when Charmy decided to make his move. Charmy waved goodbye to the beast then moved out of the way. Immediately after the bee moved the bomb slammed the monster in the face and exploded. The blast caused Charmy to slam against the wall again, only this time he passed out as soon as he made contact with it. Everyone in the stadium saw the explosion take place inside the dome in awe. That's when something else unexpected happened. The explosion caused the glass to shatter into billions of tiny pieces. The whole stadium ducked in tremendous fear when this happened. After about a minute the eruption that was caused came to a stop.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay…a glass dome wasn't such a good idea." Admitted Number 8 as he arose to see the smoking stadium.

"Now Vector!" Espio shouted. Right after he said that Vector slammed his foot on to the guard's foot that was standing by them. The guard yelled in pain as Vector slammed his fist against the guard's head and knocked him out. Espio quickly used his ninja stars to blow the gate blocking their way to the stadium apart. They quickly ran into the smoke in search for Charmy. They ran through the smoke desperately when Espio bumped into something. He looked down and saw the unconscious bee sitting against the wall with visible bruises on his face. Espio picked him up and held him in a carrying position.

When the smoke finally cleared everyone was shocked. The beast was blown to little sticky bits and Charmy was still alive!

"No. No!" Number 8 shouted. As soon as he shouted that all the rich aristocrats went ballistic. The battle stats didn't appear on the four way T.V screen like the other ones because it was blown to bits as well. Everyone in the stands ran around in circles in a complete panic. They were all broke! They bet all their money that a six-year-old bee would lose the fight and they lost. They were once rich aristocrats now reduced to being completely poor. Even their bank accounts were empty.

"Game over Number 8!" Vector shouted at the balcony where Number 8 was.

"No! It's not over and it never will be! You here me NEVER!" Number 8 shouted. All of a sudden a G.U.N missile shot through the ceiling and headed straight for the balcony. Number 8 quickly jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed in the pit before the missile hit.

"Ah! Sir! What about me!" 21 shouted as the missile struck the balcony. As soon as it did the whole thing exploded and blew 21 and the two buffalo guards up with it as well. Number 8 looked up at his destroyed balcony in shock.

"What the hell? Who did that?" He asked in shock. Suddenly the roof burst wide open and scared the hell out of everybody. G.U.N agents fell through the open roof and slid into the stands using small jet packs. They blocked the path of every rich aristocrat that tried to escape as well.

"Looks like G.U.N finally caught up." Vector said.

"No! I can't let this take place, I can't!" Number 8 opened up his vortex chest and pulled out a wide sword. "Prepare to die Team Chaotix! This is for ruining me AGAIN!" He yelled as he charged at Vector. However when he ran toward him the sword disappeared from his hands. Number 8 quickly realized this and skidded to a stop.

"What happened?" He asked.

_'Number 8.'_ Said a voice in Number 8's head.

"Head Shadow?" He asked.

_'You have failed me.'_

"Wait! No. Give me another chance. All I need is one of my weapons and…"

_'I have already gotten rid of the vortex in your body. You are no longer a part of our organization.'_

"What? No!" Number 8 shouted in anger. He heard no other remark from the Head Shadow and deduced that he was gone. Number 8 turned his attention back to the three Chaotix members. He quickly turned around and ran out of the arena toward the gages where his monsters are kept.

"You guys get out of here! I'll go after Number 8!" Vector commanded.

"But Vector…" Espio began but was interrupted when another G.U.N missile burst through the ceiling and exploded in the now empty balcony.

"But nothing! Get Charmy back to Crystal and her mother's place! I'll meet you guys back there later." Vector said running toward the direction Number 8 ran. Espio nodded in Vector's direction then ran the opposite direction.

_Outside the stadium_

"You aristocrats are under arrest for contributing in an event that disturbs the modern peace and takes away innocent lives!" stated a G.U.N solider who lead the now poor aristocrats to the G.U.N airships.

"Well, we have arrested the aristocrats who have been illegally gambling here and the stadium is being destroyed as we speak." Said Soldier 1 to the G.U.N Commander.

"Good. And what of Number 8?" The Commander asked.

"Uh…A uh green crocodile was seen chasing after him sir." Soldier 1 said nervously.

"That's Vector!" the Commander shouted which startled the soldier greatly.

_Back inside the stadium_

Vector was running through the whole base trying to find this Number 8 guy. The explosions that were shacking the base didn't help at all either. Eventually Vector ran into a huge room that had many gates in it. It looked like a modern version of the Greek Coliseum.

"Hello Vector." Said the cackling voice of Number 8 who was standing at the far end of the room. He had a switch behind him that he was about to activate as well.

"Give it up Number 8! It's all over!" Vector warned.

"On the contrary, I've just begun to fight!" Number 8 said pulling the switch. Immediately the gates all swung open at once. Without any slowness of movement at all the monsters behind the gates came out into the open. "You may have destroyed one monster but can you destroy them all?" Number 8 said evilly.

"Oh crap." Vector said backing up.

"Now my monsters attack!" Number 8 commanded. They didn't budge. "Huh? I said attack!" He ordered again. This time they did move but instead of charging at Vector they faced him. Number 8 backed up when he realized they were all growling at him. They all slowly approached him threateningly. "No. This can't be. You can't turn on me. I created you!" He shouted.

"Yeah, you also chucked them from their homes, destroyed their families, and tortured them with electrical belts. I'd be pretty pissed at you too if I were them." Vector said turning around and leaving. "Have fun getting eaten!" Vector yelled while running down the hall. While he was running he heard the sound of many beast's roaring and blood splattering.

"Now to find away out of here before G.U.N blows this place apart." Vector ran through the whole base until he finally reached a back door. He slammed it open and ran out of the mushroom shaped base, bidding good reddens to it once and for all. It wasn't long until all the G.U.N airships were shooting missiles at it. Eventually the entire base exploded, killing every monster inside as well.

"Sir…um…we seem to have spotted the crocodile a while back…he escaped and we don't know where he is now…sorry." Said the scared Soldier 1.

"That's alright. We need to make sure they stay alive until we can figure out exactly what happened there. I just pray we figure this out before more innocent people get hurt." Admitted the Commander as he walked away from the solider.

_In the Mystic Ruins: 8:14_

Tails put the light blue colored chaos emerald into the Tornado's engine and got in the pilot's seat.

"Okay Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic, are you all ready?" Tails asked.

"Yes Mr. Tails." Cream said.

"Chao." Said Cheese.

"I'm ready." Amy said.

"I'm always raring to go buddy!" Sonic said as he stood on the wing of the tornado.

"Okay everyone. Let's go!" Tails fired up the tornado and took off into the sky. He still felt a little shaken up but never the less he kept flying. He couldn't let his friends down.

_The White House: The same time_

"Okay Mr. Head Shadow, we killed the president." Said Number 2 as he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"What do you mean we? I took him down." Number 3 said.

"Oh yeah…well…screw you." Number 2 said to Number 3.

"Stop your fighting and get back to the base. Make sure your bring his body to." The Head Shadow said on the other end.

"Okay." Number 2 merely said signing off.

"For all it's worth, I didn't vote for this dude anyway." Said Number 3 as he walked toward the door carrying the body of the dead president whose head was cut straight off.

"Ha! Ha! That's funny." Number 2 said following him out of the office.

_Sorry I have waited so long to update again. If I ever get any reviews for this story ever again I will be so thankful. God bless anyone who is still reading this. Will try to update again soon._


End file.
